2 Frozen Paradise
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: The second installment of the paradise series! Do you like team 9? How about rediculous situations? Well, join in on reading this continuation of the adventures of Usagi, along side team 9! Warning: This story contains some very, very, very strange pairings, many of which one wouldn't expect in... well, even a joke, in all honesty.
1. Wrong side of the bed

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: First 5 chapters of DoP edited so as to make them less atrocious, and boy did reading my old work kill me! I was planning on doing all 139 chapters before working on this, but... Well...

Y/N: I would imagine so; you had commited syntax genocide, with those early chapters. It would only be natural for the syntaxian army to retaliate.

A/N: Shush, Yukari.

Y/N: Why, whatever do you mean~? I'm not Yukari, you a-

A/N: Must you keep saying that...? Switch our bodies back already! My joints feel so... achey!

Y/N: And your back ohh so breaky?

A/N: ...Why would that be...? You aren't messing with my borders, are you...?

Y/N: Enough; say your catch-phrase, and slap the rear-end of this horse you call a story, already...

A/N: ...Horse...? That doesn't make any-

Y/N: With this out of the way, shall we get _on with the show?_

A/N: ...You stole my line...

Y/N: Taking that which is not being used is hardly stealing. Furthermore, you do not own that phrase.

A/N: Y-you... You meanie...!

* * *

Early morning, Marisa's home, Marisa's PoV:

Ugh... why's it so damned warm today...? I cracked open an eye to look at myself, and found my sheets stuck to my skin with sweat, to the point that they looked wet. It's freaking fall! Shouldn't it be getting _colder, _if anything...? Damnable heat-waves... Could it be some sort of incident...? There was that time we had winter extend into spring, so I guess I'll go bug Reimu later, and see what she thinks...

I kicked the sheets from myself, and began to stretch, scratching my rear as I sat there. Damn, I need to take a bath... So sweaty... With that in mind, I hopped off the side of my bed, and instantly lost my footing, falling flat on my face. "Ouch..." Damn, that was sloppy of me...

Pulling myself from the floor, I began to shakily make my way to the bathroom, rubbing the lump on my forehead all the while. "Jeez, is it really so hot that my head's gettin' affected...? Must be my unlucky day..."

The floor was littered with the newer stuff I'd borrowed, but I was making some pretty good progress for having such shaky footing. I'm actually a bit surprised I haven't tripped over anything since getting off of the wrong side of the b-

My tempting of fate didn't last long, as I suddenly tripped over the face of the SDM's clock-tower, causing me to tumble into the door of my closet, which resulted in the doors and everything within flying at me. As I had stuffed the thing full of all my borrowed crap a couple weeks ago, the thing was so tightly packed that it'd explode open with the slighted of nudges. Of course, I was unaware of this, what with wanting to _avoid _anything remotely like that.

Luckily I managed to dodge the onbashira within it, along with just about everything else by pure dumb luck. Well, that was untill _I_ came flying at me. Why do I even keep that thing...? It's not like I intend to return it to Alice! I should just burn it, and be done with it...

With my home once again messy as can be, I began to struggle to get out from under the life-sized, anatomically correct doll version of me. If I had my reactor handy, I'd just blast my way out, but... Well, I'm a bit lacking in the hat department right now. ...Not to mention the everything else department, if one wants to nit-pick... You see, I don't see reason to wear such things to bed, as they'd get wrinkled, and make me look bad. Also, what're these things digging into my back...? Well, I'll save that bit of information for later... For now let's see about getting this thing offa me!

It took a few minutes, but I eventually managed to dig my way out from under the junk that had toppled on to us. ...Wait, why am I reffering to a doll as if it were a person...?

Tossing the doll now back in the dark, and mostly empty closet, I began to climb over the junk littering my floor, and make my way to the bathroom. While on my way, I yet again tripped, and ended up falling into the tub of... that actually feels pretty nice!

Note to self: cold baths feel amazing when you're hot. It's a wonder that I hadn't figured that out sooner, honestly...

After a good ten minutes of soaking, I rinsed my hair, climbed over the oddly high wall of the tub, and grabbed a towel. After drying myself, I began to make my way to the closed that wasn't once full of crap, and began to look about. Finding what I was looking for, I began to stick my arm into a barrel full of hats in search of my own, each time seeing what I pulled out.

Let's see...

Maid head-dress? No.

Black sun hat, with celestial peaces glued to it? No...

White mob cap, with a thin red ribbon on it? Nah...

Purple mob cap, with a golden crescent moon sewn into it? Requires levels in purple bean-sprout...

White mob cap, with a _thick _red ribbon on it? Nope...

White mob cap, with a thick red ribbon and some blood stains? Very no.

Aha! Black witch hat with white frill on the bottom, and an enchantment to hold an infinite amount of crap, mine or otherwise!

I stuck my arm into the impossibly spacious hat, and pulled out my outfit. Atleast _that _went we- ...Why is it so big...? Heck, my hat seems huge, too!

Just to prove my point, I put my hat on, and my head nearly popped into the damned thing. Just what's goin' on...? With a sigh, I made my way over to my desk, and moved a couple books that were my current research into becoming a youkai, before sliding a drawer open. Little known fact: I modify my clothes myself. On that note, what _was _I thinkin' with that big "M" on that one apron...? So damned tacky...

I looked through the drawer a moment, before coming upon what I was looking for; I should thank Alice for this sewing kit some time, if I can get her to calm down long enough to let me... It's been invaluable to me, over the years! From fixin' my stuff, to modifying an outfit, it's helped in all these things.

Ahh, there we are! Cloth scissors! I just need to remove the section with the bag of holding enchantment on it! A few snips here... A few snips there... And perfect! Now I have a hole into my unending horde of loot, that I can put in a new hat! ...Well, an old hat. But will any fit...?

Making my way back to the closet, I went for the barrel next to the current hat barrel, which held every last one of my older hats. I tried one after another on, finding them finding every last one to be too big.

...Wait...

I looked in the very bottom of the barrel, and found one last hat. My first hat... Lady Mima gave me this one...

With a smile, I reached in and grabbed it, before trying it on. Perfect fit! Taking it off, I bounded over one piece of junk, and hopped over another. I feel great! I can wear my favorite... Wait, does that mean I've shrunken? I was about twelve, back then... Ohh, maybe I can wear the whole outfit, in that case! With a grin, I ran back over to the closet, just about flying over the debries, and looked about. I know it's in here somewhe- Aha! Reaching between a few outfits I had borrowed over the years, I pulled out my old outfit, and began to try it on. Fits like a glove, just like old times! ...That kinda irritates me, actually. Does that mean that my boobs never got any bigger, or are they smaller now, too...?

Ahh well, atleast I don't have to streak on down to Alice's. She tried to have her way with me, last time I did that... With my old outfit on my body, I sat down at the desk from before, and got to work with sewing that cloth of holding into the inside of my old hat, careful not to harm the hat in the least. It took me a good hour to do as such, what with how freaking hard it can be to find purchase on magic items like that, when it comes to putting a needle to them. When my work was done, I looked up at the thing, and gave a huge grin, before putting it on my little head.

"Heh, this really brings me back!" Getting the idea to give myself a once-over, I began to dig through the drawer that I had pulled the sewing kit from, eventually finding exactly what I wanted.

I gave myself a wink, while looking at myself in the hand-mirror. Marisa, you're one sexy loli, even at 25! I wonder if looking like this'll increase my love output any...? Well, only one way to find out!


	2. Role reversal

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Huzah, now I can continue this 3 day streak of mine! 3 days 3 updates!

Y/N: I'm proud of you, Author.

A/N: ...Really?

Y/N: No, of course not.

A/N: That's what I thought.

Y/N: You still have about 6 months of daily updates to go, before you can even _hope _impress me.

A/N: So I have to beat my old record of five-ish months?

Y/N: Indeed.

A/N: ...Challenge accepted. Let's get on with the show, and start the long process of showing Yukari that I can do it!

Y/N: Showing yourself, hmm?

A/N: ...Well, that too, yes. ...And stop acting as if I'm you!

Y/N: But you _are _me~

* * *

Morning, Marisa's house, Marisa's PoV:

Where _is_ that damned broom?! I know it was around here somewhere! I continuously flipped over item after item on the floor, and couldn't find the thing no matter _how _hard I looked. After a while I yanked at my golden locks in frustration. It's not under any of the crap in my room, so where'd it go...? Starting to grow annoyed, I opened up my closet that was similar to my hat in the way that it could contain an un-ending amount of borrowed crap. Let's see... Yep, still a lot of stuff in here!

I pulled out a dusty old tome, which I recognised as one from the devil's place. " 'A How-to Guide on Passively Defeating the Black Thing in Front of You'? Nah, no black things around here, and it won't help find my broom either way.

Next I found another tome, looking to be of the same origin. " 'A How-to Guide on Easily Removing Unnecessary Portions of the Black Thing in Front of You'? Jeez, that seems even more useless! What is this, some sort of book series...?

Ohh? What's this? A little red button...? Well, buttons are for pressin'! With that in mind, I depressed the little red button, and felt a rumbling. "Ehh?" Moments later, I heard what sounded like missile firing. I could recognize the sound rather easily thanks to that time that Nitori gave me that missile pod, along with the few times we've gotten into scuffles over this and that.

With began to hop over things with slightly surprising grace, only stumbling at the very end of my trip to the window. Hopping over to a window, I saw a missile shoot out of a hill, and break a hole through the dense foliage that cover the entire forest. ...I hope that doesn't hit anything important, ze.

...Why did I not notice that broom-shaped hole in my wall sooner?

As the missile neared the top of the great barrier, a gap swallowed it up, sending it towards the dark side of the moon, and away from the eyes of humans. Of course, this _did_ send the Lunar Capital into a panic, but the missile was soon disabled by a swarm of drone ships.

I let out a sigh, and decided it best to simply give up on this for now, and _walk _for a change. I-It's not that I _have _to fly with a broom, it's just that... Well, I'm really, _really_ slow, and that ain't flashy at all! ...Although, Yuuka pulls that off well... But can Yuuka even be called flashy, now that I think about it? Sure, that spark of hers looks real pretty, but is it flashy?

...Wait, why was I acting as if I'm being heard by somebody? Am I going mad without my broom...? There's no satori around for... Well, a very long way, if they're all underground!

Picking my hat back up, I made my way for the front door, easily hopping from one pile of my borrowed stuff to another, untill I finally reached the door. Heh, I think I'm gettin' the hang of being this height! At this rate, I'll be even better at dodging danmaku than Reimu! While grinning to myself at that thought, I opened the door and began to walk along the forest floor.

Speaking to myself, I asked, "...What the heck's with the glittery rainbow in the forest...?" Now that I was outside, it was as if I were surrounded by a glittering aurora. It was strange, to say the least... An incident? Well, with my lack of a broom, I'm gonna have to sit this one out!

Eventually I started to hear the giggles of children at play, and rose a brow. Fae? How rare... Best be ready for a fight, if they pull their usual crap... Somethin' about their laughter bugs me, though; usually they'd be acting like rabbid animals during an incident!

Well, okay, only towards those that aren't their own. But still, they never play around like this when nature is imbalanced, and yet this glitter seems magical. It exudes natural energies, too... Strange...

While I was busy with my thoughts, I didn't realize that I wasn't making any efforts to avoid the rather un-wise option of pointless confrontation; I was headed strait into a clearing full of a platoons-worth of fae that were all as tall as I had found myself. Most of them were busy goofing around, eating mushrooms and acorns, or otherwise doing nothing of note, but a number of particularly bored ones swarmed towards me. By the time I had noticed, it was already too late to dodge, so I braced for impact.

However, impact was not what the result of their swarming was. "Ohhh! What a pretty dress you have!" The first fae to reach me was grinning widely, to the point that it made even my own cheeks hurt at the sight.

Wisely choosing to not go in guns blazing without my broom, I replied with a wide grin, "Thanks! That's an interesting... birds nest you have there, ze!" The fae that had spoken to me first grinned happily at having her hat praised, while a bird slept atop her head, somehow undisturbed.

Another fae gave me a look of wonder. "Waaah... You sound just like the monster!" ...Monster? What could she mean by that?

"Yeah, you're imperson of the witch is really, really good!" Another fae swooped by me, and did a sharp turn so as to end up in front of me. ...Does she mean impression? Wait, does that mean they're calling me a monster? I'm human, dammit!

It wasn't long untill I noticed that they all had that same sparkle to them, although each was a different color. Strange...

As I opened my mouth to reply, I found my hat being picked from my head. "What a pretty head-thing you have!"

Another of the fairies added, "I think it's a hat!"

Panicing slightly at the sudden loss of my hat, I snatched it back from the fairy that first mentioned it, before trying to seal it to my head with magic, finding that it fizzled. What in the...? Ohh gods, don't tell me that this sudden shrinkage affects my magic, too...

There was an odd silence for a moment from my little fairy entourage, before they all gave me mischievous grins, and one snatched my hat again. Those grins of theirs actually look a bit threatening, when you're their height... "Wha- Gimme back my hat, ze!" I ran after the thief that had stolen my precious thing, but she easily held it just out of reach, before passing it to another of the bored fae.

"Aha~! This is fun!" That fairy put the hat on as if that was part of some game, easily keeping herself just out of my reach. Damn those wings! If I had my magic, I'd... No, sparking would destroy my hat... ...Wait, why's my hat not activating my fail-safe, in the event of it being stolen? ...Don't tell me that that only clung to the hat itself, and not the portal hidden within! Dammit! I knew this day'd be bad, but damn!

Taking off the hat, and passing it like a frisbee, the fairy allowed me to tackle her to the ground. "Ahaha! Too slow!"

This game continued on for a while, causing myself to become more and more irate with every pass, eventually to the point that tears of frustration began to cutely well up in my eyes.

Karma can sure be a bitch, huh...?


	3. Change of plans

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Im doing well! By the way, DoP chapter 6 re-write was yesterday's update.

Y/N: You don't say...

A/N: Why are you so mean to me, these days...?

Y/N: Why? Ask your little fairy self what I could possibly be irrate at one who also is her!

U/N: Eep!

A/N: Shh, it's alright Usagi. Yukari's just grumpy. Anywho, let's get on with the show.

* * *

Late morning, Forest of magic, Marisa's PoV:

After finally getting my hat back, I huffed and puffed, trying hard to catch my breath and failing for a time, so I plopped down on my little butt. Who'd a thought that catching fairies would be so hard without flying...? Zippy little guys, they are...

Around me the fairies gathered, one of the many choosing to speak up. "That was fun! You even managed to catch jiffy on foot! I'll call you Quickie!" I cringed at the odd choice of name that had been decided on. I hope that they don't know what else that means...

Not wanting to be called that, I spoke up. "Actually, I've already got a name!"

Blinking at me, the fairies all began to give me questioning looks, before finally one asked the question that they all seemed to have on their minds. "What is it...? Is it Zippie? You look like a Zippie!"

I chuckled at the cute grin of the fae. "Well, not quite... My name's Marisa, ze!"

Oddly, none of the reacted how I expected them to. They showed no sign of hostility, nor of fear. They all _laughed _at me.

After the laughter died down some, one felt the need to speak their mind. "Y-you're joking, right...?"

I frowned at being taken as a joke. I'm just a bit shorter, and wearing different clothes! ...Well, alright, maybe that _is _a bit of a difference.

Another piped up, adding, "Yeah! She's not a fairy, she's a human, silly!" ...Wait, what?

"Ehh? I _am _human, da ze!" I gave her a pout, as I knew an intimidating glare wouldn't work at this point. Plus, being the same size as them crippled my ability to intimidate quite nicely.

Once more they burst into laughter, causing my brow to twitch in irritation.. I'm actually starting to preffer when they'd just attack me on sight! They're more annoying than the three fairies of light now!

One of the many gave a grin, finding my statement to be funny as can be. "If you're human, why do you look like a fairy? Heck, I can even see your dust!" As she said as such, she was looking through me, as if seeing something beyond myself.

I couldn't help but raise a brow at what she said. "Dust?"

They all began to look at me like I was an idiot, and the same one from before decided to enlighten me. "You know! The rest of you, that nobody but us can see!" She pointed to my chest, where I finally saw what she was looking me to see. There was an icy blue cloud of glitter that I somehow could see inside of my chest. What in all the hells...? What _is _that?

Blinking in realization at what she had just claimed, I asked, "...You mean I'm a fairy, like you?"

All around me the swarm of fae were giggling quietly, as if it were obvious. Another random member of the group spoke up. "Yeah! What else would ya be...? ...Well, not like me, thought! You've got the look of a winter fairy to ya! I'm a fall fairy!"

...Wait, I'm an _ice_ fairy? Looking behind myself, I found a single pair of star-shaped wings behind me. Heh, that's kinda fitting, really... ...Wait, why the hell am I only a single pair?! That shows how much power a fae has in them, right?! I'm not weak! I'm not cannon fodder! I'm strong, dammit!

I let out a sigh of resignation, and began to think on what might have caused this.

* * *

One week ago, Marisa's house:

"Jeez, that was harder to do than I expected, da ze!" I held up the flask that was the fruits of my labor; I had distilled that brick of fairy dust and avatar blood into an easily drinkable potion! I'm sure it'll taste horrible, so I'd rather take it in one big gulp! Now where to put it...

I began to look for a safe place to put it.

There's my hat, but there's so much in there already... I'd rather not risk this last resort of mine being broken by anything already in there.

Can't do the closet for the same reason as my hat.

My potion rack's both full, and I'd rather not risk accidentally drinking it like I did with that jar of poison that one time. ...Or that flask of venom. Not to mention that vial of youkai blood. I'm not even sure where I got that one from... Some day I'll learn the wisdom of lables, but that day ain't today!

Ahah! The wobbly shelf hanging over my bed! Even if it falls, it'll only land on my bed! That sounds like a great place to keep it!

End flashback:

...I'm an idiot... ...Actually, that's kinda fitting for a fairy, huh? So... I'm a fairy now? This is gonna take some getting used to...

...Wait, is that why it's so damnedably hot out? Because I'm made of ice? Must be the cause of that fizzle, too... Maybe love magic simply isn't compatible with being a fairy! Damn, I never even considered that! Maybe I'll cancel my trip to Reimu's, and go to the lake... I have a feeling that there's no better person to ask about ice fairies than the strongest of them all. Still

Noticing that the majority of the fairies that were swarming me had wandered off at my lack of being fun, I took the opportunity given to me to slink away, somehow getting away without being bothered.

I really have woken up on the wrong side of the bed, huh? Stuck as a fairy, and without my magic. ...On the up side, I feel stronger, strangely enough... I guess even nightmares can have silver linings, huh?

As I made my way through the forest, I continued to think on all the changes to my life that this would bring, sweating all the while.


	4. Cat's out of the bag

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Finally you realised what was going on, ehh Marisa?

Y/N: I don't think she can hear you.

A/N: I already know that!

Y/N: Temper, temper~

A/N: Grr... You know, saying that will only make me angry when I was not already!

Y/N: Why, I didn't know that... ...I'll be sure to keep that in mind for later~

Noon, Road to Scarlet Devil Mansion, Usagi's PoV:

This is so awkward feeling...

As we walked along, Cirno held a shell of opaque ice over top of me, so as to keep me from burning. It turns out that I'm still weak to the sun, even after becoming a fairy again. As I'm not as strong, master opted to carry the heavy thing for me, which I was grateful for. Had it not been cloudy and raining for the last couple of weeks, I'd have found this out sooner. However, today is _really _bright...

However, the sheel also took up both of her hand, thus preventing us from flying; I _do_ still need to hold her hand to get any kind of speed, after all. Why must I fly so slowly, anyways...? I feel like a burden... It was nice to fly around so fast, back when I was a vampire.

Cirno noticed the glum look on my face, and decided to bring it up, figuring she had an idea as to what was wrong. "Usa, it's alright, I don't mind at all!"

I looked at her searchingly, not really feeling that that was the case. "Really...? I feel like all I ever do is cause problems for you, Master..."

The old general laughed awkwardly at what was a somewhat accurate depiction of how things had gone thus far. "Well, that's a bit true I guess, but you try your hardest, and that's all that matters to me! I don't mind, so long as you give it your all!"

I couldn't help but smile at the grin on her face, letting out a slightly relieved sigh. "If you say so..."

She gave me a lingering glace, before looking forward again. "We'll be there soon, Usa. And then you won't be even a slight burden, right?"

I gave her a happy nod, instantly perking up at the thought. "Right!"

Meiling's PoV:

Hrm... Two signatures. Each feels very... natural, and yet they aren't running about like a bunch of idiots. Based on that, it seems like we'll be getting another visit from the youngest; why she chose not to stay here is beyond me, but I suppose it's not our place to confine her. Although, Flan _did_ warn me that her power is much like her own in a sense, but far different at the same time. She wouldn't elaborate beyond that, though... Didn't seem to particularly want to talk about it for some reason. Maybe it's not as horribly damaging of a power? ...But what if it's worse? Well, it'd be rude to ask, so I'll simply trust Flan's lack of talking about it.

I opened an eye when I felt the two sources of icy ki aproaching, spotting the youngest sister, and her friend Cirno. Odd taste in friends, but again, it isn't my place, nor that of anyone else to deny her that. If she has interest in a fairy, that's her choice. Although, I have to admit that they _do_ make a cute couple... Like two peas in a pod, they are...

Not particularly having much to say, seeing as they are cleared for entry, I flicked open the gate hard enough that it slid a full metre. Doing so gave them just enough room for that odd shield that Cirno was holding over top of the yougest. With that out of the way, I closed my eye once more, and waited for them to pass me by.

Raising a brow at my silent allowance of entry, Cirno felt the need to greet me regardless of my asocial behavior. "Hey there Meiling, still holding up alright?"

Without opening my eyes, I replied, "Yeah, I suppose so. My little sister become a maid, and we have a... _creature _that the mistress seems to fancy."

"...A creature? What kind of creature?" Cirno seemed quite curious to find out. Nosy little thing, even if she's not remotely as bad as the rest of her kin.

I let out a sigh of defeat, and simply told the truth, as I didn't want to be bothered further. "Some girl that moves like a ghost, yet... stealthier. I know not how she does it, but she vanishes into thin air."

Usagi blinked at this, and began to imagine strange things, coming to a rather simply yet accurate conclusion. "She sounds kind of dangerous..."

I gave a nod of confirmation, as that girl quite frankly scares me. "She does, and yet she saved the elder sister from the avatar of Taisui Xingjun" At the pair's blinks of confusion, I went on to say, "It is the avatar of a god of calamity."

Cirno gave me a bit of an incredulous look, as if she thought I had gone mad. "If you say so... C'mon Usa, let's get going."

Hoping to prove my sanity to the fae that were slowly passing my by, I offered one last bit of information. "He is a giant catfish."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Cirno looked back to me. "And where did they meet this catfish?"

At this point I opened an eye once more. "At your lake. They felt the need to go fishing, apparently."

"...Thought so..." Cirno let out a sigh, seeming to find something about that to be irritating. "It's not wise to fish in Misty Lake. That is the only warning I'ml giving, as it has already likely been drilled into the head of everyone here."

"Is... Is big sis going to be okay...?" Usagi felt the need to ask, even if that should be obvious.

"Yes, she wasn't hurt at all. Although, the stealthy one did rip a chunk of flesh from the fish." I felt the stronger of the two fae's power spike momentarily, before calming down. "...Are you alright, Cirno?"

Taking an oddly long time to respond, Cirno answered, "Yeah. I'm fine, Meiling. Anyways, we need to get going, so we'll see you in a little while."

Noting that she didn't stop for my answer, I waved to the fairy from over my shoulder, before going to pull the gate shut.

That fairy seems like she knows more than she's letting on about that fish, and maybe Taisui Xingjun himself...

Heading back to my stool, I began to meditate on this, searching myself for an answer as to the why.


	5. Assited living

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: And now we are back to the mansion once again!

Y/N: You mean _they _are.

A/N: Must you break the illusion?

Y/N: ...Yes. Yes I must.

A/N: Jerk...

Y/N: Well, I can't let you to get lost in your mind~ That would likely end badly.

A/N: Still... Why must you always rain my...

Y/N: ...Ohh, do go on. Something about _rain_, right? Why would I ever want to do such a thing? Ufufu... I do hope I need not spell it out for you, ohh creator of this insane parallel dimension.

A/N: Fine, whatever... Anywho, let's just get on with the show.

* * *

Noon, Misty Lake, Marisa's PoV:

Jeez, it takes so damned long to get from place to place on foot... It must have been atleast two hours since I left the... _other _fairies. This is gonna take some getting used to...

And this lack of cold around me is really starting to irritate me! I think I'm melting... My wings are drippingl... Head's feelin' foggy, too. Is my entire body made of ice? Am I dying...? I don't want to die... I... I don't want to find out what happens when a fairy dies. Not this early...

I slowly trudged over to a pair of buildings, one of which being an igloo, the other an old shack. As I didn't particularly want to melt, I headed for the one that is likely to save me from this heat. That igloo looks so chilly... And it's full of glitter. I think there's an obvious reason for that, but it hurts to think...

By the time I reached the entrance to it, I simply fell in, losing my will to stand. I'm going to hate summer, aren't I...? Atleast it's only fall... Winter's... soon...

As I lost conciousness, I found myself being picked from the ground by a number of small, chilling hands. They felt so good, compared to the heat...

* * *

Noon, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia's PoV:

"R-right there, Koishi...!" I was panting from all the work her skilled fingers were doing, and couldn't help but lean into her wonderfully slow ministrations.

"Alrighty!" How those sharp fingers of hers didn't hurt, I don't know, but I didn't particularly care at this point. She was giving me such a taste of heaven that my eyes rolled up at her hitting a particularly sweet spot.

I bit my lip so as to stifle a moan, but soon felt her hitting yet another, thus forcing that moan out. "Ahh...!"

Knowing her, she was probably grinning as wide as ever, although perhaps a bit wider due to hearing exactly what she loved to hear the most.

Before long, I heard a knock at the door, and saw a few familiar strands of fate. Sakuya? "C-come-!" I flinched at the sudden increase of pace, and gave Koishi a bit of a glare from over my bare shoulder.

She quietly giggled at my my reaction, before speaking for me in a rather musical tone. "Little Remi Remi says it's okay to come in~"

I prepared myself to the extent I could; I made sure my chest wasn't showing, even if there is hardly anything to see. Just as I finished doing as such, Koishi started to pound my flesh, causing me to let out a cute little gasp.

Upon opening the door, Sakuya looked at us with disregard for what was going on, and simply stated, "M'lady, it is almost time for first lunch, if you shall be joining in on it once more." Due to the three-eyed girl coming by at random times, I had taken to having equally random hours of late. Oddly enough, she always comes here when I'm active, now that I've started doing that. I would question it, but by the way she asks tells me that I likely would either get an answer that is either wrong, or strange.

I gave her a weak nod while enjoying being shooken by Koishi's every pound. Why must I never be able to resist these desires of hers? I love it, and she knows that just as well as I, but still... This face it makes me make is so... Well, it's unladylike... I gave my maid a nod, and reached for the rest of my clothing.

Feeling the need to point out something that was far more apparent to her than myself, Sakuya spoke up once more. "And might I say that your voice echos through the halls a fair distance, M'lady? It doesn't make it sound a thing as if you are recieving a simple massage. It sounds quite... _lewd_."

With the ultimatum given, Sakuya left us to our devices, closing the door on her way out. In her wake she had caused my cheeks to redden. What did it seem as if we were doing...? "...Koishi, what did it sound like was going on in here to you?"

Being as shameless as she always was, Koishi shouted, "Sounded like I was making you happy in aaaall the right ways~!"

I choked on my own words, before turning to the strange youkai. As I was about to question why she had been so blunt about it, she looked to my rather lacking chest, and gave me a pinch, shouting, "Nipple!"

It was a strange feeling. Those sharp fingers of hers drew blood with ease, but it was still not an unpleasant feeling. I began to try and mouth words, untill she gave the other one a pinch as well, causing my squeaks of enjoyment and pain to interupt me.

Eventually I managed to break away from the girl, and get my top back on. As a vampire, such small wounds instantly healed, so there was little issue on dirtying my clothes. Koishi also _did_ give them a tongue bath with the excuse of waste not want not, although I'm sure that she just wanted to taste me. And taste me, she did... My head was all sorts of foggy by the time I had escaped from her grasp...

With that out of the way, I found myself being hoisted up for the other sort of enjoyment that she so loves to give me. "Weeee!"

I love when she gives me piggybacks! Koishi's nice; I like her! What was I thinking about...? Ohh well!


	6. Family meal

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: I have no idea what to say here! Yukari, do something zany!

Y/N: ...

A/N: Fine! I'll do something zany!

Y/N: Well, you _did_ just order yourse-

A/N: Not now, please. I'm finding it difficult to balance on my nose...

Y/N: ...What the heck do you think I am made out of...?

* * *

Noon, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia's PoV:

How nice to enjoy a meal with the whole family it is. So rare that we recieve visits from the newest member of our family...

I looked to Usagi to my right, where she seemed to be a bit nervously eating her tomato and blood soup. I wonder what could have ever made her feel nervous? Maybe I made too large of a deal about her being a Scarlet now, and thus should act like it, even if I meant little by it...

For example, to the other side of me Flandre was stuffing her face to the brim with sweets with wild abandon. Had she been paying less attention to the feeling of being judged when she wasn't, she might have wondered why my older sister isn't acting like nearly as much of a lady as her, even if she has used the wrong utencil a few times thus far.

What I had actually meant by such words wasn't anything particularly demanding, although it was important to say it. What I had meant was to simply not give the family a bad name.

But sadly she did not seem to realise this.

Looking to her with a smile, I asked, "So, little sister, what brings you here on this fine nigh- day?" Still not being particularly used to randomly being awake at odd hours had left my sense of day and night rather iffy. As I waited for a response to my question, I cut a sezeable chunk from my nearly raw steak, and placed it gently in my mouth, taking care to chew, even if I had no true need to.

For what seemed to be a lack of a better way to put it, perhaps partially due to lack of knowledge, she stated the issue rather plainly. "Well... It turns out that I'm still being hurt by the sun..."

At this I blinked in surprise. "_Really _now? Even though you are once more a fairy?" Maybe she somehow retained the part of her that made her a scarlet to begin with...

She gave a short nod, seemingly not sure what else to do with herself. "Yeah..."

Groggily from across the room, Patchouli decided to offer her wisdom on the matter, after taking a gulp of that coffee that she does so adore. Vile liquid, if you ask me... Although it _does _have its uses, I can only stomach it with a rather large helping of sugar and cream added, along with some whipped cream to distract me from the color. My childish side _does _easily get distracted. "Vampirism can be considered a disease of sorts in thralls." As I was about to object to it being called as such, Patchouli held up a hand, calling for silence.

And silence she recieved; if there was one thing I knew well of my friend, it was that it is best to not to bother her too much while she's still partially asleep. With silence reining over the room, the my purple beansprout of a friend went on to say, "A disease that can infect far more than _just_ humans... For instance, Remilia, what would you think would happen if you were to drain dry a youkai that is almost completely like a human in its base form?"

Thinking for a moment, stroked my chin. "...If it is as similar as you say, I would think that the answer should be obvious; I would likely turn them in that case."

Patchouli gave a small nod, agreeing with her diminulative friend. "Indeed. And that is what I would imagine the issue to be, as your younger sister did just that to the poor mimic." ...Why must she make it seem so much that she was better off before? It is not as if it was an intentional gift that Flandre gave her, but it is still a gift.

Having long since finished the tomato soup that she had frozen into a rather easily eaten popcicle, Cirno decided it was about time to break up the little bit of pointless chatter. "So, is there anything that could be done to keep her skin from bubbling and melting? That didn't look good at all..."

Knowing more on the subject than my dear friend, I spoke in her place. "The most effective short term solution would be a parasol. It blocks the suns rays _quite _nicely, when of sufficient size."

Raising her brow, the ice fairy of which I'm not related to asked, "...You say that in a way that makes me think there is also a long term solution. If you don't mind me asking, what would that be?"

Ohh? So the fairy can comprehend my words better than her peers? Interesting... "Why yes, you would be correct in that thought. However, the last time I produced my mists, I ended up being shown the error of my ways by way of a rather irritable shrine maiden, and a witch that doesn't eat _nearly _enough bread."

Smirking, the fairy asked, "Those _scarlet _mists, you mean? I had a feeling that this place had something to do with that, up untill the newspaper proved that hunch right. But still... You don't _look_ weak enough to easily be beaten by a pair of young humans, even if one _is _of the Hakurei line..." Ohh, how right she is...

...She seems to be hiding something, herself. But that is unimportant as of right now. "Indeed. I never did say that they defeated me, did I? It was a silly, selfish wish of mine, and eventually they beat enough sense into me that I conceeded. Had I truely wished them harm, I am rather certain that I could have simply ignored the spell-card system..."

Cirno look at me sadly, as if seeing something within me. "...I wish I had come to that sort of realization, before I had done that terrible deed..."

"What, did you pants a friend? Perhaps you said something you shouldn't have?" Fairies always over-react to their problems...

However, the one to answer that question was not Cirno. It was my good friend, now that she had taken the last sip of her coffee. "Not quite, Remi... She froze a large portion of the land, and was partially at fault for flooding an even greater portion of the land. She led an army on a rather pointless crusade against another twice its size, and even pushed the opposing army of those wielding fire back to the depths of hell itself, emergng victorious. Is that not right, Saruno?" ...That doesn't sound like a typical fairy problem at all...

At hearing her real name, Cirno flinched. "I... I'm not like that anymore..." Gone was the substantial fire in those eyes of hers, however silly that sounds for an ice fairy to contain. In their place was a deep regret, and perhapse more age than I had given her credit for. I had wondered about a few of those strands of fate, not to mention that amusing one involving the black-white.

Chuckling quietly, Patchouli answered, "That much should be obvious. Now that my hypothesis has been proven, and everyone seems to have finishes their meals, why don't you help your helpless youngest sister out?"

Ahh, that is true... "Indeed... Come along now you two, and I shall show you to the room that we keep the parasols."

At a rather rappid rate, the dishes on the table vanished thanks to my head maid. Leaving the table behind, I led the two fairies of note to the room that I had brought up.

Although, I shall have to take note of that fairy that my youngest sister seems to fancy being the head of an army.

Such information can be so _very _useful...


	7. High stakes gambling

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: And now for a shameless plug! Do you like Touhou 1? What's it about, you ask? ...Well, that depends on who you ask, really. Anyways, it's a story set in HRtP, but with a oddly large twist, even if it's rather simple one.

Y/N: That twist being that it's set from the PoV of the bosses themselfs.

A/N: ...Thank you for spoiling that, Yukari.

Y/N: You are ever so welcome~

A/N: ...Anyways, before you say how that isn't a particularly unique thing, think about that for a moment. How many works have done things from a purely non-PC PoV? If it is above zero, I'm sure the number is quite low. Not to mention from the PoV from PC-98 bosses and mid-bosses...

* * *

Marisa's PoV:

"Ehh? Where am I, da ze...? Feels so... so _hot_!" I sucked in some air, only to find that it hurt horribly to do so, causing me to hack up some water and a bit of blood. What in the...? Why's it so damned hot...? I've never felt this hot before! It... it hurts so much... Even _breathing_ hurts!

I looked around myself, and found there to be nothing but sand as far as the eye can see, save for a tundra in the distance that looked really, really out of place, but looked wonderfully inviting. I wasn't sure when I started picturing a frozen tundre as 'wonderful,' but I began to trudge through the burning sands. As I made my way along, the sand beneath me began to cling to my bare feet which quickly became wet with both water as well as my cold blood.

As I was finally nearing the tundra, I found there to be a wall of fire in the way, which hurt to even approach. I'm gonna die here, aren't I...? I'm going to die, and probably never be found... By this point my eyes had begun to melt, and it wasn't long untill my feet broke off at the ankle, sending me tumbling down the small dune that I stood on the top of, causing me to roll directly into the wall of fire.

* * *

Early afternoon, Igloo beside Misty Lake, Marisa's PoV:

"Noo... I'm meltiiiing...! ...ze..." I swatted at my skin in my sleeping due to what was an obviously bad dream, which also had a rather obvious theme to the group that were hovering over me. Some of who were actually _literally_ hovering over me.

Around me the fourteen followers of Usagi cringed to varying degrees, as they've all have had similar dreams before, not to mention that the dreams had gotten progressively worse of late. Some of the nightmares involved falling into boiling water, while others would involve jumping in a hotspring, and sometimes even things that make _less_ sense.

Eventually one of the fae pinched my cheek, figuring it best to wake me from the horrible dream I had found myself in. And wake I did. "Wha...?!" I looked around, and found myself to be laying in a small tub filled with chunks of ice, which gave me an alien yet far from uncomfortable sensation on my skin. Where once it would have broughten me the once familiar feeling of chilling pain against my flesh, it now simply felt... right. I felt at home, and as comfortable as could be. I tried to get up, but winced a bit at doing as such.

One of those surrounding me chose now to speak up. "Don't move. You were lucky, you know... Had you not happened upon us, you'd have melted completely, and would have had to reform...

"Ehh...?" I gave her a look of confusion, while gathering my thoughts. "What do ya mea-" ...Wait, that's right. I remember now; I was headed over to Cirno's place for a bit of advice, and... and... ...I can't remember much after I left the forest... "...Never mind... Where am I, ze...?"

The same fae from before, who seemed to be taking on a leadership role, or maybe spokes-person kind of role began to speak once more, her intent being to clear the fog of uncertainty. "We found you a short distance from out home by the lake... If not for there being so many of us, we'd have ended up much the same as you, as it's a bit warm today..." A _bit_ warm? Than what's _hot _like? ...Nevermind, I don't want to imagine that, after that _great _dream...

"Well, that's good, da ze... I was actually headed here, as I needed to have a little chat with Cirno abou-" Before I could finish stating my reason for being here, I was interrupted by a particularly agressive fae.

"You talk about Saruno with her rightful name...!" A couple of the fae had to hold the pixie in question back in an effort to keep her from harming me, so angry was she.

Needless to say, I was quite shocked at the sudden agression of one of my saviors. While I was shocked into silence, the fae that seemed to be their temporary leader chose now to explain. "...Sorry about her, it's just that she doesn't like the general's new identity. A bit of a loyalist, she is... Never really accepted Saruno's changes after our victory, you know?"

With nothing else to say, I looked to the angry pixie from before, who was still baring her sharp teeth at me, which looked far natural than when first I met pixies. "...Sorry. I didn't realize that it's such touchy subject, ze."

Giving me one last lingering glare, the fae turned away with a hmph, which I took as a sign that she accepted the appology, as she only now stopped bearing her teeth at me. Those things look like they'd rip a throat out, with the right amount of effort...

Out of curiocity, I felt around the inside of my mouth with my tongue, finding that my teeth atleast hadn't changed in the least, unless size is counted. "...Anyway, as I was saying before, I came here to talk to Ci- ...Saruno..." I looked to the fae that was angry with me just a moment ago, and found her smiling at me from over her shoulder. Upon our eyes meeting, she looked away again with a blush, and made an irritated grunt. How cute...

The temporary leader became curious as to me goals that I had in mind in the meeting I had planned, as I still hadn't told her the why. "...And what is it that you're looking to gain from this?"

Weakly rubbing the back of my head, I admited, "Remember the human in the witch outfit who said 'ze' a lot, ze?" I gave her a grin while waiting to put the pieces together.

It took the seemingly smart one a few seconds, but eventually it seemed that a light went on in her head. "You're that human witch, aren't you? ...Looks like I won that bet, guys!

While I was confused as to what she meant, I saw an odd exchange between her and the other thirteen fae. From their glittering insides, a small portion was transfered from each of the thirteen that had seemed to have lost the bet, each grumbling about how they never win.

...Is that fairy dust? That's right, I read that it look far nicer in the living form... It's quite the sight to behold, too... I can only _imagine_ what it'd look like from the clouds! I mean, I can see the stuff from so damned far away! Well, atleast that means that atleast _one_ good thing has come of being a fae, thus far... I get to see a constant bit of eye candy from now on!


	8. A light is added

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: And with the first route of HRtP complete, how about we get back to picking a parasol?

Y/N: Why yes, a parasol chapter sounds just lovely as can be! ...Of course, you may be going a bit out of the way to have such a thing, hmm?

A/N: ...I'm not you, so don't even start.

Y/N: Ufufu... Why would I ever say such a thing, Yukari~?

A/N: Ugh... Anyways, let's get on with the show, shall we?

Y/N: I find it _quite_ amusing that you're saying that seemingly every chapter after my pointing out of your lack of ownership of it...

A/N: ...Right. Anyway, 20 hours untill my birthday, as of this moment.

Y/N: My, how ancient you will be...

A/N: ...For the las- For the _current_ time, I'm not _you_!

* * *

Early afternoon, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia's PoV:

Following the strands of fate that would bring us to where we were meant to go, I led us through a great many corridors, and even through a few secret passage ways involving turning a candle, before we finally came to a not-so-grand door. I've never understood why people go for the lever angle; do you _want _wax to drip all over everything...? With the door before us, it became apparent that I seen no point in keeping such things in a particularly fancy place, when they needn't take up such a room. It's not as if I intend to bring guests here so as to view my collection of various colors, sizes, and designs of parasols.

My newest sister, on the other hand... She needs to be broughten here for rather obvious reasons, although I would have preffered that guest of hers to have stay behind, what with the room being a wee bit chaotic and messy. I would rather avoid the mansion being made to look bad, if it can be helped. Ohh well, I suppose there are worse people to bear witness to this than Cirno... "I appologise for the slight mess."

With my warning stated, I swung open the rather ordinary red door, before making my way inside. Noticing a bit of light coming from behind me, I looked over my shoulder. Interesting... The fairy who had caught my youngest sister's eye to be using her wings to illuminate the room some. My, what a handy ability, not that I would envy such a thing; my eyes _can_ do much the same... But still, it's good to see that the one caring for my little sister to be able to deal with that much.

Smiling from beside the fairy, little Usagi commented, "I didn't know you could do that, Cirno..."

Cirno began to chuckle, before grinning to the young girl. "You've done it too, Usa... Remember back when you had to make your wings shatter?" ...Why would they _want _to make their wings shatter? That sounds quite painful, with how fairies seem to treat their wings...

"Ahh, right..." At the reminder, Usagi laughed a bit sheepishly, not particularly wanting to remember the events of that day.

While she did as such, I let out a sigh at feeling a bit left out of the loop, before clearing my throat to bring them back to the task at hand. "Now, do you find any of these to be to your liking?"

Before there were any complaints made by the pair, I flipped the... Ohh, what the devil did that kappa call it...? Ahh, yes... The switch-which-makes-things-activate. _Horrible_ naming sense those kappa have...

For a split second I squinted, so that my slitted pupils had time to shrink once more. Light always is quite the bother, for that first instant.

Usagi, not doing the same, found herself blindsided by the momentarily blinding light. Hearing her yelp with surprised pain, I chucked. "I suppose that would mean that you still have eyes much like my own, hmm?"

Still rubbing her eyes, my sister replied, "Y-yeah, I guess so... Dark places aren't all that dark anymore..." When finally she had finished rubbing away the pain, she opened her eyes, and began looking about for the first time since I had opened the door. "...W-wow! There's so many umbrellas..."

"Parasols. They are called parasols, Usagi. ...I keep the umbrellas in another room, as they fuffill a different purpose, what with the clouds generally doing the job of a parasol on those ugly yet beautiful days." If there is one thing I can't stand, it's when the two are mixed up.

Flinching slightly at her mistake, Usagi replied, "A-ahh! Sorry, big sis... I, umm... I didn't know that they were seperate things..."

Patting her on the back, her fairy friend felt the need to offer her a kind word. "It's okay, Usa! Not like you're expected to know everything, right? Plus, you have an excuse!"

That's true, I suppose. My new sister _did _state at one point that she had somewhat recently lost her memories, so I suppose it _would_ be best to allow a bit of leeway. Who knows if she had even known that distinction before hand? "...Right. Now, how about we pick out a parasol, hmm?" I gave the two of them a charismatic smile, wanting to speed this along.

"Ahh! R-right... Sorry again, big sis... I can get a bit distracted at times, eheh..." ...I suppose that would make sense, what with her being a fairy. On that note, I wonder if she takes on the typical mental capacities of whatever she becomes, or if that fairy is rubbing off on her? Hrm... on that note, I wonder how their sex life is? Existant? Active? ...Kinky?

While my imagination began to simulate some rather stimulating scenes, my sister began to look through the hoard of parasols, searching for one that would suit her, and seemingly finding nothing.

While we were busy with our own endevors, Cirno was busying herself by way of studying the typical design of a parasol, and thinking up various ways to use that knowledge. Some of said ways were more obvious than others, such as making one out of ice, while others were a bit out there, and into the realm of sounding a bit crazy.


	9. Confusion

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Heh, it sure has been awhile, hasn't it? Well, it's about time that we change that! Been wanting to execute this bit of fun for awhile now.

Y/N: Ohh, yes, because you do so enjoy killing, don't you?

A/N: ...Yes, that's right, _dearie_.

Y/N: S-stop saying that! I have never in my life called anyone dearie! Yes, I've reffered to others as _dear_, but _dearie _makes one sound like a grandmother!

A/N: Well, you'll be one eventually, right?

Y/N: ...I don't even want to think about who the father will be, if that ever comes to pass.

A/N: Ufufu... Why, you seem posotively flustered over that idea, dearie.

Y/N: Grr... I do _not _say dearie! ...And I don't laugh like that either, dang it!

A/N2: By Kanako's great beard, I-

Y/N2: She doesn't have a beard.

A/N2: ...By Hina's great beard-like hair! I completed this chapter in under an hour!

* * *

Early afternoon, Marisa's house:

Ugh... Where am I...? Looking about, I found myself to be in an unending darkness, but there was a bit of light behind me; a few metres behind me was an open closet door, leading into a home. Standing on wabbling legs, I made my way for the door, but ended up falling flat on my ass just about halfway to my destination. Getting back up, I made for my destination once more, occasionally stopping so as to avoid another painful fall onto my rear.

Finally stumbling out from the closet, I found myself to be in a rediculously messy room. ...Maybe I should tidy this up a bit later. But first I need to... to... ...What _do _I need to do?

Rubbing my oddly throbbing head, and finding my hair to be a bit sticky, I stumbled my way through and over the piles of junk and nic nacs; the all were rather difficult to get over, and among them was the face of a clock large enough to just barely have room to sit under all of the junk. Eventually I stumbled past a mirror, and only noticed it out of the corner of my eye before I tripped and flew into a pile of various hats. Why are these here...? The desk I had landed beside wobbled slightly, and from it fell a hat, landing directly on my head. Looking at myself in the morror, I decided that the black witch hat looked better than all the various hats in the pile, even if it looked like something had been cut out from the inside of it at closer inspection. ...Although, I guess I don't need a hat, but somehow it looks... _right_.

Finally getting up again, I stumbled my way back over to the mirror in question, and gave myself a once over. I'm kinda cute, aren't I...? Blonde hair with a bit held off to the side in a braid ending in a small bit of white ribbon, with a pair of golden eyes that looked just _demanding _of attention. ...And nothing to hide my lacking chest, or my wild little golden tuft. But before I fix that, I need to clean myself. I stink of... of something _nasty, _and my skin's so sticky! Let's see... water... water... Ahh, I think I see a basin of the stuff in that smaller room.

Walking with a slight amount more ease, I made my way for the bathroom. Somehow I managed to avoid falling the whole way, but still stumbled here and there, what with this numb feeling of weakness in my... Well, my everything feels weak, really. Setting my hat to the side, I hopped into the water, and let out a yelp. "C-cold!" It feels like there's ice in it! Best wash myself quick, before I end up with frostbite or something...

Once feeling plenty clean, I began to mess with what was once a braid, and eventually gave up on it. I'll just let my hair flow freely... Why would I need a braid, when I'm so pretty? Braids look like something a servant would wear...

Before I could start a search for any sort of clothes, my stomach grumbled noisily, sounding as if I had an angry jaguar hidden in my belly. Deciding to wisely listen to that angry jaguar, I made my way to a room full of jars of mushrooms, and began to look through them. ...Well, they all look about the same! I reached for the nearest jar, and took a big bright purple and lime-green musroom out , and bit off the entire cap. Chewy...

Popping the rest of my poisonous meal into my mouth, I made my way back for the junk room, and began to search for something to cover myself. Sure, it's warm enough that I could just sit about like this all day, but what if someone sees me?! ...That'd be bad, right?

After a few minutes of searching, I located a monochrome witch outfit with golden buttons in the another closet, different from the one I woke up in. Seeing a pile of aprons beside it, I decided it best to grab one, as one never knows when they might get something dripping on their outfit. Adding a pair of socks, bloomers, and shoes to the mix, I soon felt a bit toasty when I finally had finished equiping them all.. Thinking for a moment, I decided to forgo the toasty bloomers, and let the breeze keep me cool. It worked well enough.

Going back to the mirror, Inoticed a picture of myself and some other blonde girl. Short hair that reached just short of her shoulders, a cute little smile upon her lips, and a pink headband with white frill trimming in her hair. She looks even cuter than... me? I think that's me. Must be! I mean, I look like that, and I'm wearing these clothes, right? Spotting that I had a broom in the picture, I looked about for one, and spotted a hole in the wall shaped just like it. ...Something tells me that my broom went that'a way.

Making my way out the door, I headed off in the direction that the broom seemed to have gone, eventually coming upon a small cottage in the middle of the spooky, dark forest. ...Not that I'm afraid. No, that'd be a stupid thing to be afraid o-

Suddenly a twig snapped behind me, and I just about jumped out of my skin. Spinning around, and backing away from the source, I found a tiny girl stepping towards me with the happiest of smiles on her face. "Marisa!"

Marisa? Who's that? ...Is that me? "...Yeah?"

Suddenly similar tiny girls came out from various places, all seemingly just as happy to see me, before the door of the cottage I now had my back to opened up. From just behind me, I heard the same voice, but more like it was actually from a full-sized woman. "Marisa! It's been so long!" Turning about on my heels, I found myself face to face with the woman of the picture. She looked loving, to sell her a bit short. To be more accurate, she looked loving and _demented_, as if she were desperate to see me, and wouldn't let me leave if given the chance. ...And yet she felt safe, somehow. Something about her...

scratching my cheek, I nervously asked, "Who're you?"

Once, twice, and a delayed third time the woman blinked, while trying to process what I had just said. "Wait... You mean you don't remember me?" Her face calmed down a great deal, and went from creepily loving to truely worried.

All I could do was give a nod, before she began to think. After a scant few second, she had finished doing as such and replied, "Marisa, it's me, Alice! How could you forget your own lover...?"

"W-what? I... Lover?" Something about the way she said it told me it was a big deal. I wasn't sure of the why, or what it meant, but I knew that it had to be important.

Giving me a small smile, I found myself being led by the hands by a few of the little women, who all looked like they were trying to contain a grin just as much as the larger one- as much as _Alice_ was. Gotta remember her name.

As I was being led into the house, Alice said, "I'll go and get some tea and crumpets, so have a seat at the table, alright?"

Something about that smile of hers felt like I should see her as some sort of threat, but still I ignored it.

What's the worst that could happen? She looks harmless enough...


	10. Pomf

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: _Still_ surprised that I pulled that off in so little time...

Y/N: Well, everything clicked, correct?

A/N: Yeah... Never had a tims that I wasn't at some form of loss for how to write a chapter, for the most part...

Y/N: Quite unlike the norm, hmm?

A/N: Yeah...

Y/N: Well, I suggest you either try your hardest to click, or I suggest you kiss such a wonderfully zippy update speed goodbye.

A/N: ...Rain on my parade, why don'cha.

Y/N: Ufufu...

A/N: Ahh! Dammit, Yukari! I didn't mean that you should make it rain on me!

* * *

Late afternoon, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia's PoV:

Hrm... Beyond the obvious color, what would go with that dress of hers? It looks much like the dress that her friend Cirno was wearing, and was surprisingly complex when one is willing to get near enough to inspect it. "Sister, what color is it that most you would preffer?"

While I leaned against the doorway, with Cirno a short distance to my side, little Usagi was busy rummaging through the various color, shapes, designs, and styles of parasol that I own. From layered sheer silk, to lacy frill, I had a great many sorts of parasols, some of which even having a small tinted window for viewing the sun set and rise. After a few short moments, the fairy of the silly name set down her most recently inspected parasol, and replied, "I... Hrm..." Tapping her chin in thought for a moment, she admited, "I, umm... I actually don't know..."

I let out a quiet chuckle at her honestly, which I believed to be the best policy. Especially in this situation, as it's better to be honest than to say the first color that comes to mind. That would be a sure-fire way to aquire something that you hate, or at the very least dislike. "Well, take your time, Usagi." I gave her a small smile, and continued to lean against the wall, my wings gently bouncing me from its surface so as to keep me entertained.

After a full five minutes of nothing but staring into space, Usagi answered, "...I guess white, black, and... red, to a lesser degree..."

Hrm... Those three colors together wouldn't look all that great with that blue dress of hers, however... "I would suggest you go with white; both black and red would look off with that outfit of yours."

Cirno perked up at a chance to speak, and chose that moment to chime in. "Well, I could actually pretty easily change the color of the snow."

...Snow? This is no time to speak of urinatio- Wait, I think I see what she's getting out, now... "You mean to tell me that that outfit is made of nothing but snow?"

"Yeah, but it's a bit more complex than that. Can't really explain it, though; I have no idea how it works, to be honest..." The elder ice fae gave me a bit of an awkward chuckle at her lack of explaination.

"Well, it is not as if one is _always_ able to explain such things. Sure, I am able to understand the fate in which I manipulate, but do I have a clue as to the why I can understand it, let alone manipulate it? No." I mean, I'm sure that ice isn't quite as complex a thing to manipulate, but I _am _able to relate on ignorance of the inner workings of one's own power.

Raising a brow, Cirno replied, "That's surprisingly honest of you, Remilia; I'm more used to hearing of you using smoke and mirrors to make double meanings to your words, and what not.

"There is a time for plotting, and a time for discussion of the truth." ...Plus, I would rather be on the good side of the one who looks after my sister. If she started to hate me, I might never see my new sister again, for they seem to always stay close to eachother.

"Ahah!" Both myself and Cirno turned out heads to Usagi, who was triumphantly holding up a rather simple white parasol, with a rain-resistant skin, and minimal frill. "This looks perfect!"

Both myself and Cirno let out a chuckle, before I replied, "Than it's yours, dear sister. Do take good care of it, though." I would rather she not need a second, or third, or any other number more than a single parasol. I don't happen to be blessed with an infinite number of such things, after all. ...Atleast Flan has become more skilled at controlling herself since I asigned her that permanant playmate.

I wonder how she's doing? I suppose I shall have to check in on those two later, won't I?

Suddenly Cirno and I perked up at Usagi's sudden surprised face. Speaking before I had the chance, Cirno asked, "You okay, Usa?"

Blinking in confusion at our lack of surprise, she asked, "Who's that next to you two...? Was she... there the whole time...?" She seemed to be a bit nervous, as she pointed between Cirno and I.

Looking to where she was pointing, I found Koishi grinning dementedly. "Ahh! ...A-ahh, right." ...Must play that off as not being afraid of her... "I don't think you two have properly met Koishi, have you? She's my... friend, I do believe. She can apparently turn invisible, or some such thing."

As suddenly as she was there, she was gone, and I found myself being picked up, before being placed on her shoulders. "Ahaha! Weee!" I love when Koi koi picks me up! I love her soooo much!

Koishi's PoV:

I grinned down at the two little fairies, while my cute little mate bounced on my shoulder with glee. "I can't turn invisibile, Remi remi... I just hid from your mind in your subconcious!" I held my talon-like fingers over my mouth, and giggled at the idea of turning invisible.

The two fae seemed quite confused by my actions, not that I could read more than the occasional bit of subconcious thought from the white haired one. Odd one, she is, and smells a bit like Remi remi... "If you aren't gonna talk, than I guess I will! My name's Komeiji Koishi, but you can call me whatever you like, 'cause I don't care!"

From the little snowy haired girl, I heard some noises from her head. _W-o's s-e? ...An- w-at'- s-e -oi-g -o m- s-s-er...? _Weirded out by the fact I could sorta hear her thought, I asked, "Why can I hear you...? You're wierd, Remi's sister!"

The two fairies shared a glance between them, before turning their attention back to me. The white-haired one decided it best to ask what it was that I was doing to her sister, not that I could hear those thoughts as more than semi-unconcious static. "Umm... I-is big sister alright...?" Her eyes were a bit full of concern for the mental health of her sister, not that she had any reason to be.

Her thoughts of both concious and unconcious mind gave me the slightest of hints that she thought I was scary looking. I'd would wonder why she's able to think in such a scrambled way, but I don't really do that. "She likes to ride my shoulders~ Not sure why, but she loves it, so I put her up there pretty darned often!"

The blue-haired one calmed her racing mind that I couldn't even _slightly_ hear, before saying, "Well, I guess we should see ourselfs out; we got what we came for, and there's no real reason for us to stay, I guess...

From my shoulder, the gleeful Remilia shouted, "See ya, you two!" She waved her arms at them wildly, with the most adorably childish of grins on her lips. Quite the cutie, she is.

"R-right..." The smaller fae seemed to think it odd, but I couldn't be sure. Not that I gave her much time to do that, as I once more hid myself from the mind, making off with my cute little mate who doesn't seem to know that she's my mate yet.

Let's go and drive that home a bit more~ With a great big grin stretched across my cheeks, I made my way for the bedroom, and didn't even both to close the door when I arived.

Plucking the eldest vampire from my shoulders, I tossed her cute little body only the bed with a pomf. She let out a cute little shriek at suddenly being tossed like that. "Wah! What're we gonna do on the bed?"

With a hungry grin, I descended upon my clueless little mate, just as her childish mide-set began to wear off.


	11. Obligatory H-scene

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: ARG! I lost my A/N...

Y/N: There there.

A/N: ...Somehow it feels wrong that _you_ of all people care about my plight.

Y/N: I was merely comforting you; did I ever say that I actually _cared_?

A/N: Right... A-anywho, where was I... Ahh! Right... Ufufu...

Y/N: My, that laugh actually sounded unintentionally like that...

A/N: Well, I'm finally going to get to have a bit of pervy fun in the story- well, not _me, _per se.

Y/N: Ahh, that's true. That lovely little cliffhanger did set one up, if you so choose to make use of it.

A/N: And choose, I did. I've been waiting to have Remiremi and Koishi have a bit of fun, without any joke-ending to it. Just some good old yuri~

Y/N: Ahh, the smell of yuri in the morning. Quite the refreshing scent, hmm?

A/N: If fish is refreshing, I suppose. Anywho, how about we get it on with the show?

Y/N: Ohh, haha, very funny... Quite the lame joke, that was...

A/N: Uuu... _I _thought it was good... A-anyways, let's get on with the show!

* * *

Late afternoon, Scarlet devil's bedroom, Remilia's PoV:

As the childishness drained from me, and I reverted to my usual self, I gradually started to become aware of _exactly _what we were going to do on the bed. "K-Koishi?"

Looking up from where she was unbuckling and removing my little shoes, the pale girl gave me a wide little grin. "Yeah~?"

I couldn't help but blush at how calm she was. "A-are you planning to...?" Just as I began to ask the question, I felt the sealed lid of that odd floating eye press against my lips, as if they were lips. Even if they weren't her actual lips, I still couldn't help but blush brightly at how similar they were.

...Not to mention that it made me feel a bit hungry due to the gentle beat of it. But I didn't have time to be hungry. Not when there are bed-top sports for indoors types to be had.

Going back to her work, the satori who wasn't known to be a satori tossed my little red Mary Janes to the side, before trying very, very hard to not ruin my frilly little socks.

By the time that she finally managed to remove my socks, by way of constriction with one of her arteries, I was starting to get a bit impatient. "...Do you need help...?" If we are to do such things a bed-top sports, I would like for us to get on with getting it on as soon as can be; no need to drag _everything _out, right?

Shaking her head, the girl replied, "Nope! No helping, Remi~ I'm gonna do all the work, here~"

"...Well, if you insist..." The truth of the matter is that even if I can be a bit of a pervert, I've never truely _done_ much of anything outside of solo-play, what with my body being a massive turnoff for the vast majority of those I might wish to do such a thing with. While I tried to act calmly about it, my mind was racing with both joy, and a great deal of fear. Fear that she may still be one of those perverts, and that she was merely building my trust these past couple weeks so as to take advantage of me. However, that was quickly dispelled by way of realizing that I would still not mind such a thing, in all honesty.

I was caught by surprise when another three arteries were produced by that odd closed eye, and were used to unbutton my blouse with their fair share of speed. I couldn't help but bite my lip to contain my joy at finally having someone who matched me well enough after all of these 510 lonely years. I had just about resigned myself to the fate of not having anyone fated to be with me, but here we are. We lack a red string of fate between us, but still we are doing this, and perhaps more. Heck, we each lack a read string of fate that involves love with _anyone_, so it's not like either of us will likely find another more perfect for one another than eachother.

While she was trying to figure out how to remove my blouse, and with it my undershirt, I reached behind myself and undid the wing flap of the out most shirt, followed by the row of buttons on the back of my undershirt, thus making it possible to easily remove it. Although, as she busied herself with pulling my clothes over my head, my hat was knocked to the side, landing on the cold hard floor, not that I particularly cared at the moment.

From the hallway, a growing number of fairy maids quietly watched the happenings with a great deal of curiosity, only a few of which understanding just what was going on. None made any effort to leave, or even hide their gaze, however.

As I lay there topless, Koishi licked her lips and tossed the pieces of clothing to the side. That predatorial look in her eye told me _exactly _what she intended to do, and where she was going to start, as her eyes were locked onto my rather lacking chest quite nicely.

With a dopey grin on my face, I wrapped my wings around her in an embrace, and gripped her with the finger-like projections of each wing. "Ko-!" Just as I began to thy and speak my apreciation, I felt her gently dig her teeth into me, and roll one of my little nubs between the dagger-like things. If I were human I would not only be reeling in pain, but also down one nipple. However, being related to oni _does_ give some perks... Such as durable skin, and quite a bit of strength- not nearly as much as an oni, mind you, but it would be far more than enough to keep the majority of youkai under one's thumb.

After what felt like an eternity of licking here and there and everywhere, I decided it time to turn the tide of battle by way of flipping her onto the bottom. As I did so, her hat fell off and onto my own, keeping it just short of touching the floor. In her surprise, Koishi didn't even notice the loss, thus keeping her from growing... _angry_. With the expected swiftness of a vampire, I began to undo her top, and found that odd orb with the closed eye on it to be getting in the way. As it looked attached, I made no move to remove it, although Koishi did move it for me with a giggle. With the eye that was not known to be an _actual _eye moved through the hole of the shirt, I made the last efforts needed to remove it, and found those sizeable melons of hers to be _completely _unrestrained. No bra, sarashi, or anything else of that sort was restraining them, not that I minded.

Suddenly I found her tendrils to be coiling around my wings, gently prying them off of her, followed by me once more being flipped onto my back. "Ah-ah-ah, Remi remi... _I_'m attacking _you_, Remember?" That playful grin on her lips made me swallow slightly, and give her a small nod; I didn't particularly want to give in, but that look transmitted her intentions so perfectly that I couldn't find the will to resist. I didn't mind being the passive one in what was only technically my first time. I was quite familiar with toys meant for adults, what with being the lonely little pervert that I was. ...That reminds me, I do believe one to be under my pillow. I shall have to make use of that at some point...

The numbers of those odd tendrils of her suddenly doubled, and the new ones began to extend from that softly beating orb, one wrapping around each of my ankles and spreading my legs quite nicely. The rest were getting ready for various activities likely involving my imput and perhaps output holes.

What happened next was quite the lovely show for the little voyeurous crowd of fae, which I never _did_ end up noticing. A few of them were even inspired to wander off in pairs and have a bit of fun of their own. By the end of the day, word of our bed-top adventures had spread throughout the maid staff, and reached the ears of the majority of the mansion.


	12. Romantic training

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

C/N: ...

A/N: ...

C/N: ...I think you've run outa stuff to say Not-Usa; give up already!

A/N: Only if you treat me like Usagi for a day!

C/N: Never!

A/N: Than you shall never see me put an end to my silly ramblings! And _you _have a front row

C/N: Crap... ...Hey, Usa...

A/N: ...

C/N: I-I said _hey_, Usa!

A/N: ...Have I died? Am I in heaven? Cirno's treating me l-like... _me_! ...Mmm...

C/N: Why the hell are you moaning?!

A/N: Ahh! ...Err...

C/N: And here I was, about to give you what you wanted. Idiot...

A/N: ...What is it that you were about to give?

C/N: ...Not that. I'm only about to do that sort of thing with the real Usa.

A/N: Aww... ...Wait, you freely admit that?

C/N: And why shouldn't I? It's not like children or corpses are involved... Just a bit of fun, with my shy pupil.

A/N: I would hope not! Involving children in the settling of your lustful desires would be plain _sick_!

C/N: ...Somehow that sounds odd coming from you.

A/N: You don't count. You aren't a kid, Cirno. If _you're_ a kid, I'm about ten times younger a kid.

C/N: You know, that logic sounds a bit fishy...

* * *

Early night, Path from the SDM to Misty Lake, Usagi's PoV:

As we walked through the rain, we evaded each others looks; we were both embarassed about not noticing that it was getting ready to rain, although Cirno's cheeks were far redder than my own. How did we manage to miss that it would rain...? For the last couple weeks, we had both known that rain was coming! Was it the surprise of my skin getting crispy in the sun? I mean, up to a day in advance, we can see it in the sky, or smell it on the air! Sure, we might have issues

Finally breaking the awkward silence, Cirno asked, "Hey Usa, I just had a good idea." The grin on her face showed that she thought the idea to be something along the lines of the greatest idea ever. I wonder if it'll hold up...

My closed parasol to my side, I replied, "What's the idea?" I couldn't help but smile. The rain is a bit romantic, when one peacefully walks down a road with the one you like.

"I'm gonna teach you how to dodge!" Cirno gave me a grin, as we walked along with the fingers of the hands nearest to eachother locked.

She doesn't mean what I think she means, right...? "Uhh... I'm not sure if I'd be able to dodge rain..."

At my uncertain expression, my master gave me a grin. "No, no, you're too big for that! But first, we have to work on your ability to make things _to_ dodge! I'd get bored if it was one-sided..."

I gave a nod, my brows furrowing with determination. "Alright, master! What do you want me to do?"

Cirno gave me a cheeky grin, and replied, "I'm not going to hold your hand this time; I want _you_ to figure out how to use rain as a weapon. You have untill we get home, and then we'll have a bit of _fun_!" That grin on her face looked a tad unnerving, but not in a... _dangerous _way.

I replied to her grin with naught but a nod, before thinking about how to go about doing what it was that she wanted of me. As we walked side-by-side, I removed my hand from hers, and tried to call the water to my hands, like I failed to do properly with the lake water. It worked to an extent, but it only made the rain falling on me denser, as I was pulling an area of rain droplets towards me in general. Well, that was a dud...

Cirno gave me a chuckle at my failure, which caused my brow to twitch. I hate being laughed at... "Heh, not a bad first try, but first ya gotta figure out how to slow them!"

Let's see... How to do that... ...Ahh! I know, maybe if I pull them not towards me, but towards the sky? That aught to keep them from falling, at the very least...

making a dramatic gesture with my hands, which looked much like I was cupping a massive pair of breast from below, I began to try and pull the water towards the sky. Surprisingly enough, it actually _worked_, and the droplets heeded my command, and slowed to a crawl in a small area.

"No, bigger! Do it like that, but the entire area around you!" Cirno gave me yet another of her grins, this time thankfully minus the laughter. "I know you can do it, Usa; don't stop untill you've figured it out!"

At the praise, I began to blush. Just how highly _does_ Cirno think of me, anywho...? Pushing that thought to the side, I speant the next ten minutes trying to do as told, and eventually figured it out. If I lift them up, and then have them start spinning around me, they'll collect the water for me, and make themselfs bigger! Not the easiest thing to do, but still, Cirno was right! I _can _do it!

From beside me, Cirno began to clap a bit, before she plucked one of the orbs from the air. "Heh, nice going, Usa! See? Told you that you could do it! ...Although, I meant manually. But I guess being inventive's fine, too. I mean, you completed steps two and three in one go! You'd make a good water fight munitions factory..."

...Wait, what? "...What's a water fight...?"

Chuckling, Cirno answered, "It's a bit like a snow-ball fight, but... Well, it's a favored game of winter fae, when snow's not as easily found. I'm sure that there's other races that know how to as well, but it's a pretty big thing for us ice fae! Great way to survive a hot day, too, for that matter..." As she said this, she turned the orb of water into a solid chunk of ice. "And then you have _ice_ fights."

"Erm... But wouldn't that... _hurt_...?" I couldn't help but ask the question; I knew that the answer should be obvious, but I figured it best to make sure. I mean, what if it _was _harmless?

For my slightly pointless question, I recieved a nod. "Yeah, it would." With practiced skill, she lobbed the hardened ball of ice at a tree, debarking an area a few times the size of the orb. "...But that's the point. It's not used for playing. ...Well, okay, it's not _usually _used for playing. Not like anyone'll get hurt by it, though; Any wounds caused by ice to one of us heal instantly. It's not that we're immune to ice, though. We just can use ice to heal our bodies, so we heal at the same rate of being hurt. As such, it still hurts like you'd expect, but we end up no worse for wear."

Not sure if there was anything lift for me to do, I asked, "And... is this all there is to fighting with water?"

Shaking her head, Cirno replied, "Nope!"

Expecting her to say more than that, I allowed a long pause to settle in, but after a full ten seconds I had felt need to confirm that she was indeed being vague, so I asked, "And that is...?"

"Well, you get soaking wet!" As she began to laugh to herself, I opened my mouth to ask why that's a step, but soon found the now hugely engorged orbs of water to be exploding all over us. I didn't know it, but Cirno had only just noticed that they looked about ready to burst.

Of course, as I _didn't_ know this, I gave Cirno a bit of an annoyed look the rest of the way home.


	13. Who's that touhou!

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Eheh, you look so cute when you're covered in water like that~

C/N: My dress keeps freezing, and cracking...

A/N: Exactly!

C/N: Pervert...

A/N: Anywho, with that said, I suppose it's time that I-

Y/N: Stop ignoring me!

A/N: Ahh, fine, fine...

Y/N: You've not given me a single line in a little while...

A/N: Or me, ayayaya!

A/N: Hey, use your proper title; you're confusing the readers with two A/N's!

Ay/N: Fiiine...

W/N: Yeah, why haven't we been given any attention...?

A/N: Because a day hasn't even passed in FP?

W/Ay/N: ...

Y/N: Indeed...

A/N: Don't you "Indeed" me! You've been given far more attention! Heck, you're _in _this chapter!

Y/N: Indeed~

A/N: Ugh... Plus, you've been in nearly every every A/N section thus far!

Y/N: Indeed!

A/N: ...Are you stealing Rumia's shtick...?

R/N: That is so~!

A/N: ...Let's just get on with the show...

* * *

Sunset, Hakurei Shrine, Kasen's PoV:

Hrm. She's been taking better care of the shrine... There's less wear, the path is properly swept, and... ...Is that a shiny new donation box? Something looks off about it, beyond that it seems out of place here.

As I made my way towards the shrine, enjoying the fact that the fallen leaves were seeming go- Actually, now that I think about it, I do hope that she's not just _eating_ them... I've heard rumors that she's gone mad, and begun to chase youkai around, while saying that their fear is filling. Such a thing would be impossible for a human such as her. ...Although, I wouldn't be surprised if some form of shady drugs were involved.

Once I reached the new donation box, I looked down at it, and looked about for the oddly missing Reimu. She'd usually be out here, chattering about various inane things with Marisa at this time... I wonder why she isn't?

From the inside of the box, I noticed that there were a pair of red eyes. "...What on earth...?"

Taking the lid off from the thing, I looked inside. Gone were the eyes within, and it was just as empty as I had expected. Haunted, perhaps? Maybe this is some form of youkai? I hope she's not taking advantage of some offer from a youkai again... That nearly killed her, the last time she did!

With a bit of curiousity as to where the eyes went, I reached into the donation box, before it suddenly _bit _me. "Gah!" I retracted my hand more out of shock than pain; few youkai are strong enough to even pierce my skin, let alone cause me harm.

"What in the hells...?" I gave the box a concerned look, while it just sat there, acting as if it _hadn't _just tried to bite my hand off. To test this, I put my hand back inside, and sure enough, once again it bit me quite hard. Probably enough to break human bones... Well, seeing as Reimu never gets donations, I'm sure that she would be safe. ...However, I don't think it would be wise to let this go unchecked simply based on that.

With that in mind, I began to allow the bandages that made up my right arm to unravel, however, before I could do anything I found a hand come from an all too familiar gap, and keep me from even trying to destroy the thing. Yukari. "What are you doing, Yukari? I'm just trying to clear out this creature... I think the donation box is posessed; it has already tried eating my arm twice." As she released my arm, I heard a yawn from just behind me, giving me just enough time to wrap my are back up. Yukari? Or maybe Reimu is feeling under the weather... ...Which would make sense, if her shrine is being possessed by an evil spirit!

Before me was a curious sight. "Reimu? ...Did you use some of that hair dye that I've heard so much of? I never figured you to be the type to go and use such a thing..." Heck, I'd only heard so much about hair dye because outsiders always assume that my hair is in some way fake.

From behind me, the donation box re-lidded itself, and floated over to Reimu's side, while she ignored it completely. "No, it's a... side-effect of an odd circumstance. Come on in, and I'll tell you about it over some tea."

Waiting for us were a trio of cups with a smell that was far more pleasant than the norm, as well as a number of rice crackers made of _actiual __rice, _if my nose can be trusted. For Reimu, this was quite the surprise for me; I was used to being subjected to the horrors of weed tea, and mystery crackers. And for what they were, she made it taste somewhat presentably. I'm sure that she would perfect making such things if given the time, but to see that she has no need to is a bit of a blessing for any that visit her. I wonder if that odd box has anything to do with this... Heh, maybe that box produces food, or some such novel ability. Although, I suppose that would be quite the blessing to a destitute miko such as Reimu...

Oddly enough, the donation box took a... seat, if it can be called that, in front of the third cup of tea. Before I could wonder if it had some method to drink it, Reimu lifted one cup to the lip of the box, and her own to her own lips. With bot cups in place, she tilted each back, sighing happily after downing a sizeable sip.

"If I may ask, what _is _that b-" Just as I was about to ask the question on my mind, Yukari once more came out. Really, now... What has Yukari so active today? Well, I suppose I shall find out soon enough.

"Hello there, Kasen." The serious expression on her face was far from an unwelcome surprise. Last time she looked so serious was... after that one miko killed the other miko, I believe. "Now, as you didn't know, I shall go easy on you... That shiny new donation box is actually Reimu's true body; I have merely been hiding it for all these years."

As she heavily implied that Reimu was a youkai, I let out a spray of tea, and began to cough on what was already down my throat. "R-reimu's a... a _youkai_?" I mean, it's not the most crazy thing to leave the youkai of boundries mouth, but... wow! If not for Yukari's current demeanor, I'd assume her to be only joking around! Wait, if that's true, doesn't that mean that I almost...

All at once a few things hit me like a few dozen tons of bricks. First, I realized that I almost killed Reimu. Second, I realized that Yukari was furious with me over almost doing this. Third, I found a boundry flip within myself, and then I found myself in a book store of some sort.

What in the... What just happened? No horrible pain? Just teleporting me to some odd location? ...Wait, she didn't just banish me from Gensoukyou, right? ...No, I still feel the magic in the air, but... why can I so hardly... feel... it?

I looked at my hands, both intact, and younger looking by far. Did she regress my body to that of my past self? No, I feel... _off_. Weak. Yes, that's the word. I can't say that my body has ever felt so weak... Did she regress me to a child, and turn me human? As I began to inspect my body, I noticed another few things.

My hair seemed to have bells in it, on my body was a red and pink checkered kimono that looks vaguely familiar, and a yellow apron adorning my front. Ahh, and there's writing embroidered on the front... Kosuzu? Kosuzu... K-Kosuzu... She didn't do what I think she did, right...?

From deeper into the store that seemed oddly familiar, I heard a man call out, "Kosuzu! It's time to close up the store for the night; are you done in there yet? Your dinner's gettin' cold!"

Dammit, Yukari!


	14. Not unlike a slightly old movie

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: (In reference to the title of the prior chapter.) It's... Motoori Kosuzu! The star of the new touhou manga, Forbidden Scrollery! Which, I might add, has had atleast the first chapter scanlated.

K/N: Hi there! As you probably don't know, the author likes to make use of characters who others probably don't know of. As such, she has made use of _me_!

A/N: Tell them a bit about yourself!

K/N: Well, I work at the book lender owned by my family since long ago, Suzunaan, and I enjoy collecting daemon books!

A/N: And what are those?

K/N: A daemon book is a book written by a youkai, written by a youkai to a human, a magicians grimoir, or a book that contains the existance of a youkai! I recently gained the ability to read any book that I touch, making me able to read books that only a small number within Gensoukyou can read! I have a little trouble seeing things up close, so I also wear a pair of glasses when I need to read!

A/N: Ohh? What are a couple books that you own? Also, I do believe you may be the first to need glasses in the windows era! I may be mistaken, however.

K/N: Well, I own the letter of appology from a t, as well as a copy of the necronomicon!

A/N: The book bound in human flesh, that can raise the dead?

K/N: Not this one. This one is bound in a reptilian face, complete with a few bones and all the teeth! Cut myself on the teeth once, and boy was _that_ a nasty infection! Kept trying to strangle myself for weeks...

A/N: Well, with a bit of a run-down on the new character complete, how about we get on with the show?

K/N: Enjoy!

* * *

Sunset, Hakurei Shrine, Kosuzu's PoV:

"Ehh?" I looked about in confusion, as everything around me had simply... _changed _all of a sudden. For that matter, why am I sitting at this table...? I was just walking around, and closing up shop for the d- ...Is that who I think it is? "Reimu? ...Did you do something with your hair? I can't put my finger on it, but something about you looks different, somehow..."

The irritable shrine maiden let out a sigh at this, and began to quietly mutter to herself. "Why does everyone have to ask about the hair...? I have a freaking floating donation box, and red eyes too, y'know... Why not point _those _out...?"

I blinked in confusion at how I could easily hear her soft muttering of irritation. "Right. Why do you have a possessed donation box anywa-"

Before I could continue, I found myself interrupted by the miko. "It's not possessed, dammit! Heck, we _just _told you that I'm a youkai, Kasen..."

The hermit? Why is she refering to me by her name of all things...? I mean sure, I guess we probably _could_ moonlight as eachother if we needed to, but still... The height difference kinda kills that. ...Wait, why is it that my seated height is about the same as Reimu's? Normally I'm a head shorter than h-! Wait, what? Reimu's a youkai?

As I was about to open my mouth to ask about that, I felt a hand cover my mouth from over my shoulder, and a voice whispering into my ear from over the opposite shoulder. I felt a chill to run down my spine, and noticed that a hefty pair of breasts were now resting against my back. "She's the same Reimu as always, but you are not the same you. Try not to panic too much, when you decifer the meaning of this~"

As quickly as she had come, she was gone. "...What the world just happened?"

Reimu finished her current sip of still steaming tea, and let out a sigh as she placed it back down. "Mama just molested you a bit, while whispering sweet nothings into your ear." At recieving a flick from a particularly irritated looking hand coming from an odd portal in the air, Reimu corrected, "What I meant was that mama just reassured you that I'm me, and then warned you that you aren't you, for some reason." With a sigh, she rubbed the spot in which she was flicked by what I assumed to be a youkai. She _has _said that she almost exclusively get youkai visitors, not counting Marisa and I.

At being told that I'm not me, I looked down at myself, and was greeted by a pair of breasts that weren't there before. Whoa... ...Not being myself is actually not so bad, even if it's a bit strange! Not that I cared, as I was now a bit too busy inspecting my breasts, but I was wearing my slightly redder, slightly lighter than usual hair in a pair of double chinese buns, which were held up by a pair of small white sacks, with black draw-cord ribbons. On top of the breasts in which I was so busy experiencing, I wore a white shirt, with a brown, thorned vine motif front panel, and the head of a rose pinned just above my breasts. Upon my hips was a green skirt, with a bit of black ribon laced through the hem. My left hand seemed to be restrained by a heavy looking, loosely fitting shackle.

Once I was done sating my curiosity for the softest part of womanhood, I looked at my bandaged right arm with a curious eye. It looks like my arm was hurt or something, but... I don't feel any pain from it at all!

"If you're done groping yourself, can you leave...? I'd rather Kasen not be here when she returns to being herself." Reimu wasn't in the best of moods, perhaps due to being coated in something sticky. Tea, perhaps? Either way, it seemed to have soured her mood.

Just then a youkai whose breasts somehow looked familiar popped out of a hole much like the one in which the hand flicked Reimu from. "Reimu, don't be rude to your little friend..."

At hearing her mother reffer to myself as a friend, Reimu began to blush a bit. "We're not friends or anything like that! Stop making such rash judgments!"

I couldn't help but let a teasing grin creep on to my cheeks. "But Reimu, you've always been so nice to me! If not a friend, does that make you and I _lovers_?"

Once she recognized what I was doing, the mystery woman joined in. "That's right! Shall I go fetch Sanae, and hold a wedding for you two?"

Acting before thinking, Reimu shouted, "Anybody but Sanae! Get Byakuren, plea... se..." It wasn't long before she realized what she was saying. "I-I mean... Erm... I'm not about to let you marry me off to someone I probably don't even know! Seriously, who is it that you swapped her with...?"

However, it was too little, too late. The unnamed youkai and I were giving her the most amused grins, while trying _very _hard not to laugh at her. After a long moment, I said, "Don't know me...? It's me, Kosuzu!"

At this, Reimu's eyes went wide. "Kosuzu?" After a moment, she turned towards the strange looking woman, obviously angry. "Mama, what the do you think you're doing?! I can see why you had to do that to Kasen, but what did Kosuzu ever do?"

'Mama'? I thought Reimu said she didn't have a mother...? Ahh, I see... "So if I'm not way off, you didn't know she was your mother untill recently, huh?"

At this, the youkai let out a chuckle. "That's quite the accurate leap of logic, hmm? I would expect no less from you, little Kosuzu..." Once that was said, she fell down into another of those holes in the air, and popped in beside me. "It's nice to meet my Reimu's little friend face to face. I would be Yukari Yakumo, the creator of this land. It's a pleasure to meet you~"

_That's _quite the claim... "...Wow Reimu, your mom's a big-shot, if that's true!"

At this, Reimu simply let out an exasperated sigh at my lack of c. "Don't you care that you've traded bodies with someone...?"

At that, I tapped my lip in thought for a moment, before shaking my head. "No, not really. Not nearly as bad as that one time the entire village switched genders..."

"That was my doing as well~" Yukari felt the need to point this out, which caused my brow to twitch.

Who would use such a potent power in such a whimsical way...? ...Although, I never really _have _met a youkai before... Well, save for the lesser youkai held in my books, but those aren't anything compared to this one. Everything about _her_ exudes power, and yet she acts so... unexpectedly playful, and pleasant. I always expected great youkai to mostly be blood-thirsty monsters, but to find out that my friend's mother is one just nudges me further into the direction of them being otherwise.

As I gave her a timid look, she returned it with a wide, happy grin, which I somehow found frightening in of itself.

Youkai sure are an effortlessly terrifying bunch...


	15. Failed watersports

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Ahh, that was a good chapter... Now for some fairy lovin'!

C/N: Usa and I aren't gonna do anything as bad as you're making it sound!

A/N: Is that so~?

R/N: That is so~!

A/N: Aww...

C/N: See? Told you nothing happened.

Y/N: And yet when you got home from the mountain, did you not show her just how happy you were?

C/N: ...A little.

Y/N: That's a matter of opinion, my dear fairy.

U/N: It, umm... It was really nice...

Y/N: See? Usagi thinks it was far more than a _little _show~

A/N: Paruparuparuparu.

Y/N: Ahh, it would seem Parsee has latched onto the author.

* * *

Sunset, Misty Lake, Usagi's PoV:

"...How are you standing on the water!" My confusion couldn't be helped, in this instance; Cirno had decided that it was best to play with water on the water, so as not to produce a lot of mud. A reasonable idea, but... I hadn't known she meant literally _on top _of the water.

At this, Cirno gave me a grin from the fair distance between us. "Because I want to! C'mon, Usa! Strip down, and come on over! Your clothes need to be repaired or remade anyways!"

My face went slightly red at the though of stripping down while there was still time left in the day; I'd rather not be seen by strangers, honestly... Atleast at night most seem to sleep. ...Although, one of the most perverted is

Before me, the massive lake was covered in many ripples, as it was still raining, and would continue to do so for some time. No idea why, but somehow the sky looks and smells like it. Letting out a sigh, I let the crumbling dress fall to my feet, which caused it to shatter. Well, looks like I'll not be wearing _that_ again...

With a teasing grin, Cirno shouted, "Hurry up already!"

I began to slowly flutter my wings, and made my way out a few metres from the shore, before trying to land. Yes, _trying _would be an accurate way to describe it, as I plunged into the lake the moment my wings stopped their ineffective flitting. "Gya-!" It's times like this that I'm glad that I enjoy the cold, but the water in my lungs on the other hand...

As I rose back to the surface, needing to come up so as to expell the water from my lungs, I began to hack and cough when first I could. It was a far easier task to get the water out than I had expected, taking only about five seconds. After a few moments of catching my breath, I noticed a shadow looming over me, and looked up to find Cirno offering to pull me up with a hand. "You okay, Usa? Saw you fall in, and figured you might need help..."

I took the hand, and found myself being effortlessly pulled from the water. Jeez, master can be so strong when she wants to be... A blush colored by pale cheeks at having her hand linger on my own. Her hand is so much colder than mine... "...Y-yeah."

While lifting me into a bridal position, she donned a face that looked like she was thinking, before asking, "...Did I ever tell you that we're made of ice?"

My already slightly flushed cheek began to blaze at having my rear-end exposed to anyone that might be watching, which was only made worse by a familiar flash from one of the bushes. Ohh gods, I was seen... I was seen, and somehow the one I was seen by gives me a bad fee- "Wait, we are? I mean, I know that we're a bit pale, and that ice heals us, but... how the heck are we alive? Can ice even _be_ alive...?"

"...I'll take that as a rhetorical question, as we're obviously alive. Anyway, you know how there's a sparkle in our gut?" At the question, I shook my head, earning me a raised brow. "You don't? That's odd... Well, anyways, the twinkle in our gut is our true body, while this body is what we use to exist in a way that can interact with others. Every time we die, a little of our true body is lost with it, and we have to make a new puppet of sorts. Ice fae are compatible with ice, so that's what we use. ...If you only see your body when you look down, maybe that means that you're limited in the way most are... ...Try not to die, Usa."

I returned her raised brow with one of my own, completely distracted from how we are being watched. "I've... _been _trying not to die..."

Cirno chuckled awkwardly in realization at what she'd said. "Right. I meant that you have a low chance of working _exactly _like a fae. I mean, your anatomy _is _more accurate than most fae can muster. Heck, I only just recently found out the ins and outs of making my crotch like other youkai thanks to you... Now all I have to do is die to fix that bit up! It was really strange to notice that you had so much more to your crotch than me, not to mention that you had so much... _sensation_!" I couldn't help but blush at her mention of what she did to thank me, the other week. By the end, I could hardly think about anything but master, and how _good_ I felt... "Plus, it goes so deep... Could probably use it to hide a knife or something..."

I couldn't help my further reaction by way of a grimace. "Erm... I don't think that that'd work, master..."

Frowning, Cirno added, "Sure it would! Just have to put something over the blade, and I'm sure it'd work great!" Even with the protection added, the idea of putting a weapon in there sounds... well, like a one-way trip to pain town.

I shook my head rappidly, both in rejection of the idea, as well as in an attempt to dispell the thought from my mind. "No, no, no, that'd still be a horrible idea...! G-getting back on topic, is there some secret to floating on the water like you do...?"

Cirno let out a chuckle at my ignorance. "No, not really. It's common knowledge among ice fae, y'know? Anyways, I guess you could... Hrm... Well, I guess things work best when you figure the process out yourself, so just keep in mind that you can manipulate water and ice. Also keep in mind that _y__o__u _are made of ice, and the water is made of... well, water." Looking to the other side of the lake, she added, "But we'll save that for later. For now, looks like it's about time that we go eat, and see your followers!"

"But I'm still naked... I have nothing to wear, too..." I began to imagine Cirno trying to talk me into eating while like this, and began to pray that she wouldn't.

Elsewhere, a goddess was happy to have gained a little faith for no apparent reason.

Letting out a snort that popped my imagined scenario, Cirno replied, "That's an easy fix, Usa! I can make another just like that!" The raindrops around us began to pop, turning into a somewhat large number of snowflakes each, which then began to converge onto both of our bodies. While Cirno was still dressed, her outfit was in much the same state as my own was, and so the snow repaired hers, and forming a new dress around my body. While that was going on, Cirno made her way to the shore, and set me down beside my parasol. "Can't be forgetting your little umbrella, right?"

I gave my master a nod, as I _did_ agree with that sentiment; I only _just _got the thing, it doesn't belong to me, _and _I kinda need it for when the rain stops.

With that bit of a time waster out of the way, we began to walk our way over towards Cirno's little home, while holding hands. I didn't even notice when Cirno started leading us further and further towards the water, before finally we began to walk across the water.

Of course once I finally _did _notice, I fell in again. It would seem I can do it fine if I don't pay any attention to it...


	16. A pupil is added

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: And now we shall get back to business! The moment you have all- actually, you've all likely _forgotten_ about it, now that I think about it.

M/N: Ze?! How the hell can they _all_ forget me so easily?!

A/N: Did anyone hear anything? ...Must have been the wind.

M/N: You're kidding, right? I haven't been off screen for long, da ze!

M/N: Yeah! We haven't been gone long at all!

M/N: Wait, who the hell're you, ze? Some sort of doppleganger? ...Or Nue.

M/N: You look kinda familiar...

M/N: You're damned right I do! You look how I did before I became a fairy!

A/N: Confusion aside, how about we get on with the show, hmm?

A/N2: Also, I really need to stop putting off proof-reading; this chapter has been done since about 5am yesterday...

* * *

Early night, Igloo on the shore of Misty Lake, Cirno's PoV:

I couldn't help myself at this point, and began to laugh hard at the poor girl. It took me a great many seconds to finally reel myself in enough to start picking on her. "Are you... Aha... Are you _serious_...? All that flashy power of yours, and it's only enough to make a _single-wing_...?"

Before me, the recently accidentally turned fae gave me a scowl, irritated that I had connected those dots. "Yeah, but I also feel stronger than I used to, ze!"

Once more I let roar my laughter, taking even longer to reel myself back in than before. "Ohh, that's a funny prospect... You mean to tell me you weren't even as strong as the weakest fae...?"

At the accusation, Marisa's face flushed red with both anger and embarassment. "If that's true, than how could I so many easily kill so many, da ze!"

I gave her a bit of a grin, and replied, "Because you knew how to handle your power. I'm one of the few lesser fae that can tap their full power, y'know. Most can hit about a tenth, if that."

From red to white Marisa's face went, at the thought of the fodder of Gensoukyou's many incidents being vastly stronger than they seemed. "But... They're just fairies, ze! How the hells can they possibly be that strong...?"

I gave her a vicious little grin, before adding, "Do remember that I've beaten your master, kid. Heck, I could always teach you a bit on how to be a fairy... How to tap your full power, and such. I mean, you don't really know how to do much of anything, right? I'm sure your love magics can't be used by an ice fairy such as yourself, no matter how hard to try." Plus, it'd be bad if a particularly nasty incident came, and Reimu was without- ...Actually, Marisa just gets in the way, doesn't she...?

"...And they can be used by _another_ kind of fae?" By the look in her eye, I could tell that she was cursing her poor level of research into the matter. Had she known _that_, she probably would have tried picking another kind as her last resort turned first successful attempt.

I gave her a nod, as I could think of atleast one kind of fae. "Yeah, arcane fae probably could use it. Although, I only see two of 'em in all of Gensoukyo. Anyways, food's probably done by now, so how about we go eat before we continue this? I was teaching Usa a few things on the way here, and I think you'd benefit from my lessons."

"Well..." Marisa let out a sigh, obviously not wanting to say what she was about to. "Alright. I'll do my best to not disapoint you, Lady Saruno."

At the use of my name, my brow twitched, and I looked towards the grouping of pixies with a chilling glare. "Alright, which of you was it?" They all began to look at me in confusion, not quite understanding what I meant, so I added, "Which of you coerced her into calling me by my real name?" With a collective widening of eyes in realization, they all pointed to a single pixie.

Trying to explain herself, the pixies nervously said, "I-I just wanted you to be adressed with proper respect, my lady..." She looked down at her toes, while they twiddled about, obviously not wanting to meet my glare.

Giving her a few more seconds of my ice-cold glare, I soon spun around on my heel, and made my way back out of the little safe zone, acting as if nothing happened. "Ohh, and the rain's made it cool enough that you all don't have to worry about melting, so you guys can come inside now."

After I crawled out of the narrow exit of the igloo, I watched for a few seconds, and sure enough they began to follow after me. Of course, they tried to do it all at once, but that's to be expected of a bunch of two-wings. Atleast a few of them waited... Seems they're gonna have to put the thing back together a bit in a bit.

Leaving them behind, I made my way back over to where my friends were likely enjoying their meal by now, and looked about as soon as I had cleared the door. Just as I had expected, everyone but Usa had started eating, as was the norm. She can't really handle meltingly-hot stew after all, not that I would fare much better. "Hey guys, I'm back."

They each gave me a slight regard, but couldn't really say much with their mouths as stuffed as they were. Well, save for Usa of course, but that's only 'cause she can't eat without help. "Welcome back, master!" She gave me a bright little smile, while keeping her distance from the kettles of still slightly bubbling food. With the number of mouths to feed quadrupling, it would only make sense to increase the food being made. Sure, we ice fae _could_ just eat some snow, but even the most delicious of foods can get tiresome. Plus, it's not very filling... Only really works to shovel a whole lot of the stuff down your throat, or else the fuel just isn't enough!

I gave my pupil a grin in response, before making my way over to the still full second pot. The first one can cool on its own, but I need to speed this one up. I'm sure the pixies are gonna be here any moment after all. Let's see... Hrm... Yeah, I think that a 50/50 freeze should be good for today.

With my hands glowing with an inner chill, I touched the sides of the still hot pot, instantly causing a film of frost to begin to spread across the surface. As the heat instantly was banished from the pot, a bit of steam was let off, but it soon faded. I sure am glad that the shine maiden made this pot resistant rappid changes in temperature! With the stew now turned into a bit of a slush, I took a pair of wooden bowls from the pile, and scooped up a good bit in each, not really caring about the fact that it would drip if done like this.

With the bowls of slush-like stew in tow, I plopped my little butt down on the bed, beside Usa. With how cold the once strangely hot day had become, I felt I should avoid making it worse for those in here. I guess you could say that my time as a human had given me insight on what cold feels like to those not made of things that make it the norm. While Usa and I began to drink up our partly frozen meal, I noticed Marisa make her way in, and jump slightly at the sight of her own master.

_This_ ought to be a fun little show to go with our meal...


	17. Making-up over the forgotten

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Eheh, we sure have left you all waiting for a bit now, huh?

Y/N: You mean _you _have.

A/N: Shush. We're in this toge-

Y/N: No we aren't, you delusional author.

A/N: ...Meanie.

Y/N: It's not as if I care.

A/N: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the be-

Y/N: Finish that, and I'll switch you with something unpleasant.

A/N: ...

Y/N: That's what I thought.

* * *

Early night, Alice's house, Alice's PoV:

Ohh, Marisa, I'm so glad to have you in my home again...! Your feet upon my floor, and that lovely rump upon my chair...! Ohh, I had best lock the doors and windows, just in case she tries to flee if I say something wrong! Can't have her escape again. With all this on my mind, I replied, "Really? You wish to stay the night?" I couldn't help but let a smile touch my lips. "If that's what you wish, Marisa."

She gave me a nod, and replied, "Yeah. Too dark to head home... Thanks for lettin' me stay, Alice."

Maybe while she's sleeping, I can sneak in and- no, no, I musn't scare her again! Ohh, Marisa, how I long for you...! But I must keep you close to my heart in mind only, for now. I'm sorry, my love! "Ohh, it's fine. I enjoy the company." My smile widened ever so slightly, while I continued to seperate my thoughts and actions quite well.

"Really? I'm bein' a lousy guest, though..." Marisa began to cutely rub the back of her head, while laughing nervously.

Ohh, how I want to burry my face in those golden tresses! I made my way over to us with a squad of dolls, and through them began to clean up after us, taking the mostly emptied tray of crumpets, whileleaving the half-full kettle of tea. "I for one think you are being a wonderful guest, in comparison to the norm."

When out of sight, the dolls began to eat the remaining crumpets, and smell at the plate that Marisa had eaten from, flitting their wing in joy all the while. Ohh, how I adore having so many bodies at times like these...!

At the statement, my Marisa began to frown. "Sorry... I can't remember it, but I musta been a pretty bad guest, in that case..."

Ohh no, I didn't mean to make her sad...! Nooo, don't cry your sexy, sexy tears, my love! Alice will shower you in enough kisses that you won't feel sa- dammit, I can't...! But there has to be some way to cheer up my Marimari! "No, you've be fine enough; you're just a much better one than before, now." With a smile still on my lips, I reached up and caressed her cheek. "You'd have to work quite hard to make me hate you, Marisa."

Blushing slightly, Marisa replied, "I-if you say so..." Deciding it best to adress an issue that had thus far gone ignored, she went on to ask, "So, we're... l-lovers?"

Ohh gods, I just want to kiss her to pieces, and then kiss all the pieces! So cuuute...! "That's what I said, yes."

"Well... If we're lovers, why don't we live together? Isn't that what lovers do?" She had the points of her index fingers pressed together, while nervously mumbling her words. Why's my Mari so much more timid? I don't mind this cute Marisa, but she's not like the Marimari that I fell in love with! ...Although, if I can get her to love me just as much as I love her...

"Hyehehehe..." I began to drool a little at the thought of that.

"Erm... Alice, are you okay...? You're drooling!" My Mari had a cute look of concern on her face, as my sudden change had been a bit strange to her.

While my little dolls were all flittering their wings in excitement, I slowly recognised what she had said. Wiping the drool from my mouth, I replied, "Y-yes, it would be nice if you were to live here with me, if that's what you wish."

Mari gave me a cute little nod, before replying, "Yeah, I'll do that. I mean, if I wanna regain my memories, I should stay with you, right? A-and... even if I don't, it's the right thing to do, right...?"

At her agreement, I came close to having a heart-attack. I can't believe it. Marisa, in my house, sleeping on... on...

A slight grin played across my lips at the fact that I have only one bed. Just have to phrase it well, and I'll get to cuddle with Marimari...! "Ohh, that makes me so happy, Marisa. You can stay forever and ever, if you like." I couldn't help but smile blindingly, even if it didn't quite go to the extent that was within my mind. Ohh, to have her in my arms would be so nice... I could accidentally rub here and there! Hrm... I have a good idea... Her hairs a mess, so I think I can talk her in to _that_ as well! "...Marisa, when was the last time you washed your hair?"

At this, my cute magician tilted her head. "This mornin'. ...Why?"

I nodded to myself, and began my rather simple plan. "It looks like it hasn't been washed in years! Let's go up and get you washed up."

At this, my cutie began to blush. "W-what? But I just did not that long ago!"

"Than you must have done it wrong. Come with me, and I'll help you with it." Say yes. Say yes...!

The target of my hidden onslaught of affection began to blush further, and look away. "...W-well, if you insist..."

With the hint of consent given, a few dozen dolls began to swarm out, scooped her up, and flitted their little silvery wings. They carried her towards the stairs, up the stairs, down the hallway, and finally into the bathroom, where they began to happily strip her.

As I was technically them, they all ravenously tugged at her clothing, wanting to see more and more, but I was still concious enough of what I was doing to not damage her clothes. Finally left bare save for her hat, the dolls began to run a bath, and I made my way to the bathroom with a happy little grin spreading across my face.

By this point, Marisa was quivering in a slight amount of fear due to the sheer shock of things; it's not that she was afraid per se, but she had just been swept off her feet, flown through the air, stripped while still in the air, and finally placed down on the cold tile floor. "W-w-what the hell?!" Needless to say, she wasn't pleased.

I began to realize that I may have gone a little far for her with that, and so made my way up a bit faster, and ran into the bathroom. "Sorry, sorry, sorry...! Please don't hate me...!" I had tears of panic welling up in my eyes at the idea of messing up my second chance. So as to help her calm down a bit, I let the various dolls back off, and file into their strategically placed hiding places.

Spinning around, Marisa began to back away a bit. "W-why did they do that...?" She did her best to cover herself, but the slightest bit of her unkempt golden garden peeked out from the sides of her hand.

Heh... I always had a feeling it'd be li- Wait, now's not the best time. How to reassure my Mari... Aha! I know! "W-well, umm... It's just that it's been so long since I've seen you, that I got a little carried away... Sorry, Mari... I mean, you've been mad at me for so long that I've been longing to see you..." I looked away, my tears of panic gradually becoming tears of actual sadness.

At this, my Marisa blinked in confusion. "...Does that mean that you lied about us being...?"

I shook my head very quickly at the question, as if not quickly denying it would end the world. "No, no, nothing like that... It's just that you got mad at me, and have been avoiding me for the last couple years..." I looked down, my tears now freely flowing down my cheeks.

Before long, I felt myself being pulled into the embrace I so longed for, while Marisa cooed, "It's okay, Alice... I'm not mad at you..." She reached up behind me with one of her hands, and began to stroke my hair. "It's okay. I'm not gonna leave you alone again."

By this point I was too distraut to really think of anything particularly crazy, or even notice that I was pressed against a naked Marisa. Instead, I just planted a quick kiss on my love's perky little lips. Unlike what I half expected, she leaned in and returned the favor as soon as I had seperated from her. Soon after the short trade, we both leaned in kissed for slightly longer than the prior two. Once neither of our lips were searching the lips of other out, I asked, "Really...?"

She gave me a slight chuckle, before replying, "Really. Now how about that bath?"

I smiled another blazingly bright smile, and gave her a happy little nod. "...Thanks..." Before I made effort to seperate from her, I gave the nose of the slightly shorter girl a kiss.

With one of those grins of hers that makes my heart throb, she replied, "No prob, Alice!"


	18. Annihilation of nothing at all

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: I wonder what we should talk about...?

Y/N: You mean _you_; I am not a part of this conversation.

A/N: Why are you being so bitchy?!

Y/N: Hmph.

A/N: ...You aren't mad because you and Reimu have been ignored for a bit, are you...?

Y/N: Grr...

R/N: Ohh come on, mama! Don't be so grumpy over such an unimportant thing!

Y/N: ...It's important...

A/N: Might as well leave her be... She seems set in her mood.

R/N: Yeah, I guess so...

A/N: With that tantrum out of the way, how about we get on with the show?

* * *

Early night, Cirno's house, Marisa's PoV:

Lady Mima blinked once at the sight before her, before she began to grin. "Well now, isn't _that _a blast from the past? Hey fairy, where'd you get that outfit?"

Fairy? Why's she suddenly ca- Ohh, please don't be serious... "Lady Mima, don't you recognize me? I'm Marisa, da ze!"

"...Heh, you almost had me for a moment. If you were Marisa, you'd be a weak little human, not a fairy." She gave me a know-it-all kind of grin, as if she had me.

I furrowed my brows, and replied, "I became a fair- Wait, weak?! I'm not weak, da ze!"

The grin widening, she answered, "Exactly."

Wait, wha- Ohh, gods dammit! "I, as Marisa, the strongest love magician around, am not weak, ze!" Let's see her worm out of this one!

"Now I _know _you're lying. Marisa's the _second _strongest love magician around." At the answer, I couldn't help but wonder if this was really how master thought of me.

I stamped my foot down in anger, annoyed at how intent she was on disbelieving who I am. "What?! But I'm the _only _love magician around!"

Snickering, my agravating master replied, "Really, now? Than show me some of your magic, miss Ellen-doesn't-exist!"

...Ohh yeah... "...I guess I forgot about h- Wait, you think _she's _stronger than me?"

Chuckling at my response, lady Mima replied, "You? Definitely. Marisa? A fair bit. ...Now, are you gonna show me some love magic, or have you given up on that prank, little fairy?"

I began to growl, and took the hakkero out under my hat. I'll show you some love magic... Having forgotten that my magic doesn't seem to work anymore, I pointed my stone octagon inscribed with countless runes, as well as a set of the eight trigrams, at the very person who taught me how to use the runic magics that power it. "Fine! I'll show _you_ who's the strongest love magician, da ze!"

With my face red with anger, I began to whisper my angry little spell to the focus, pointed it at someone I _really _don't like right now, and unleashed my annihilation of absolutely nothing.

After about five second, Mima burst out laughing. "Ohh, that's rich!" Wiping a tear from her eye, she went on to say, "I have to say, I'm impressed! You managed to steal my Marisa's favorite tool, just for a prank! You've got guts, kid. I like that!"

Just then, a flashback washed over me, and I remembered her saying much the same for different reasons, back when we first met. I couldn't help but let a frown cross my lips. I look so pathetic right now, don't I...? "...Dammit... I forgot that I can't use my magic, now that I'm like this..."

As my glare just about bored through the ground, Mima let out a chuckle. "So you say, kid! Fine, how about this: If you can answer one question, I'll believe your crazy lie!"

"...Fine." I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by; this was my final chance, if she truely doesn't believe me...

She began to grin, as if somethings was funny. "What is my date of birth?"

I blinked in confusion, unsure of what to do. "...But you've never told me that, ze!"

The grin began to grow. "Exactly!"

At the irritating logic, my brow began to twitch. "You haven't, da ze! What's with you an-"

Before I could start getting further angered, I found myself being pulled into an embrace by master. "Exactly, Marisa. Sorry, but I couldn't resist teasing you a bit, when the opportunity arose. You're just so cute when you're mad!"

I goaned into the pair of breasts my face was being smashed into. I forgot how much lady Mima liked to tease me, back when I was young...

With our little show over with, Rumia began to laugh loudly from her belly, while also eating at the same time with the mouth on her face. ...I never knew there was a mouth on her stomach... Note to self: never hug Rumia, not that I can imagine much of a reason to do that. She'd have to do something pretty extraordinary to earn a hug from _me_! ...Although, she _does _seem to be strong enough to do such a thing, not to mention that I have already given her a hug, back when she cried...

With a sigh, I made my way over to the bubbling pot of food, as the cooled one looked just about frozen, strangely enough. As I reached to get some, Cirno began to shout a warning to me. "Hey, you don't want that, Marisa! Hot things'll melt you, and to have it happen from the inside out is even more horrible than it sounds."

Recoiling from the lightly bubbling pot, I went to the half frozen pot beside it. Looks horrible... Reaching in with the bowl, I scooped some out. Smell good, but looks kinda like I'd break a tooth on it. ...Well, seeing as the other ice fairies- I mean, ice _pixies _are having no trouble, I guess I'll just dig in... Really need to remember that there's a difference.

With my bowl of food in tow, I sat leaned against a wall, and looked down at the slush of ice and broth. It both looks repulsing _and _tantalizing, oddly enough... Well, best get this over with. Bringing the wooden bowl to my lips, I tilted it back, and let some enter my mouth. Huh...

As I chewed, I found the ice to be cut through like butter by my teeth, as if they were made of the hottest of blades. This is... _good_! This is _very _good! With the flavor and texture both to my liking, I began to quickly start draining my bowl of the chilled carrots, and potatoes, along with the gravy-like broth. No meat to it, but it's still delicious.

As I ate, I saw a familiar flash of a camera. Ugh... This just became a lot more annoying, didn't it...? "Ayayaya! Scoop get! I can see it now: Black-white changes name to Purple-yellow, and accidentally becomes a fairy! This'll get me a lot of readers, I'm sure of it!"

Letting out a sigh, Wriggle replied, "But who'd believe that? She only has her hair, eyes, and voice. Not to mention that the hair, eyes, and voice won't really show up on your paper..."

This made Aya grin, and she began to chuckle. "Ahh, my cute little Wriggle has a point! I guess this might seem a bit out there without color! I'd best interrog- interview her, after we're all nice and full!"

Great, now I'm going to be interrogated by _Aya _of all people! Just my luck...


	19. Watersports

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

W/N: Okay guys. You can stop chirping.

A/N: Ayaya~ Talking to the crickets, are we?

W/N: How'd you know...?

A/N: Well, they stopped right after your request, so it was rather plain as day to me, Wriggy!

W/N: ...I see...

A/N: Now shush... I see a juicy little scoop wriggling about out there...

W/N: You know, it kinda bugs me when you compare your scoops to worms...

A/N: Heh... Bugs...

W/N: ...

* * *

Night, Misty Lake, Marisa's PoV:

As I watched the satisfied crow tengu and out of place looking lightning bug take off, Cirno asked, "So, you ready for your first lesson?"

I hope I don't regret this... "I guess, yeah... What're ya plannin' for me, ze?"

"A training regiment that helped boost me from a two-wing up to a four-wing, back when I was young! Of course, it mostly was due to repetition, so it's not the most quick of ways, but still. It's the one sure-fire way to boost power _and _control." The longer she went on about it, the more she began to grin. Whatever it is, she must _really_ enjoy it!

Thinking for a moment, I replied, "...You never said what it was, though..."

"Water sports!" The somewhat serious expresion of my new master was replaced by a grin of childish glee.

"...Water sports?" That sounds all kinds of un-fun, not to mention messy...

She chuckled at the sound of disbelief to my voice, as her other pupil had given much the same reaction. "Yeah! It's the pass time of all the fun winter fae, y'know!"

From their vantage point on a hill, her fellow winter fae gave murmers of agreement amongst themselfs.

Somehow her saying that only the fun ones like it makes my confidence in my new master falter. ...Well, not as if I have any better options, right? "So, what do I gotta do, ze?"

Grinning, Cirno responded, "Just try and do as Usagi does; I started teaching her the game this afternoon, so she's got a head-start."

Jumping in place, Usagi looked at me, and then looked at Cirno. At her uncertainty, Cirno pointed to the sky, clearing up what exactly she meant. While I had expected her to lift her skirt and start peeing about, due to the name, I was pleasantly surprised when she instead put a stop to the descent of the rain near her, and spun it about her. Interesting... Looks kinda like something that I can do... Let's see... First I gotta will the rain to stop...

All around me the rain began to slow, before coming to a stop. "Huh. That was easier than I expected..."

"Good job, Marisa!" Soon I felt my new master pick the hat from my head, and start to ruffle my hair. At the odd gesture, I began to automatically purr in enjoyment, and eventually recognized what was going on.

I pulled away from her with a blush, wondering just what the hell she just did to me. "W-what the heck are you doin', ze!"

She gave me a grin, and simply stated, "Petting you! What does it look like? Ohh, and don't even _try_ to say you didn't like it; you wouldn't have purred if you had hated it."

I snatched the hat back, and used it to hide my embarassment, as she was right. Jeez, was that ever embarassing... Shelving my embarassment, I asked, "So, what's next, da ze...?"

Laughing a bit evily, Cirno pointed to the group of pixies just lazing about. "Declare war by way of opening fire..."

...Okay, maybe she will be a better master after all. "Heh... As you wish, Master!" I began to swirl the droplets into a single orb, and willed it to pull back, before launching the surprisingly large ball at the pixies.

All but one of them just sat there and took it, while only the one managed to see that coming and take the appropriate course of action. However, the thirteen that _did_ get hit were none too pleased, and so began to draw water from the lake so as to arm themselfs.

Taking a deep breath, Cirno shouted, "Water fight!" As if as an order to attack, the pixies all began to open fire at me with surprisingly good accuracy. Why is it that other fairies don't attack like this? Usually they just fire wildly, and hit eachother more than Reimu, Sanae, and I...

Hopping this way and that, I began to dodge the pin-point accuracy of the warrior fairies, and began to panic _just _a bit when they actually started shooting at where I would be, instead of where I currently was. Damn, these fairies are _good_! Glad none of the usual fae are so good... That'd be a pain in the ass! ...Although, if I could _fly_ this might not be so bad... "Hey... gugh... Hey Cirno! How do... ahh! How do I fly?!"

Watching me with a curious eye, and counting the number of time I got hit, Cirno replied, "You're on you own," before launching a single orb at each fae from odd direction, knocking the thirteen on their asses. As the orbs flew from random directions, confusion began to spread, followed by paranoia, and finally they began to turn on eachother, lobbing orbs about in a panic.

Taking an orb strait to the face, Usagi landed on her butt, and pulled herself back up, now aware that she too was a target. With that in mind, she began to lob her already ready orbs of water with horrible accurace.

With the fae not all focusing on just me, I too joined the fray, and began to launch orbs at the lot of them, in waves. Who'd have thought my magic training would actually help, when it comes to being a fairy? Not that I'm complaining; I already have plenty enough reason to do that as it stands.

Let's see... How to fly, how to fly... ...Actually, how do I even wiggle my wings? No matter what I try, they just won't move! I tried manipulatin' 'em like magical crystals, to no effect; I tried to move 'em like another pair of arms, also to no effect; and I even tried to just will myself to move up! Must be some secret to it...

As I was complaining to myself, I was subconciously zipping about through the air so as to dodge every attack, manipulate the water so as to gain control of it, and then fire it off at the source.

It would be some time before I finally realized that I was already flying.


	20. Secrets within secrets

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Jeez, I think I'm running out of things to do for these...

K/N: The story?

A/N: No, not the story! The _author notes _section, Koishi! ...Wait, when did you get here?

K/N: I like to watch~

A/N: ...Watch what?

K/N: What, indeed!

A/N: W-wait, what did you watch?!

* * *

Night, Alice's house, Marisa's PoV:

"Ready for bed, Marisa?" Alice gave me a slight smile from the doorway of the bathroom, but I could see happiness radiating from her. I wonder why she's trying not to smile so much...?

I couldn't help but return her internal grin, as I worked on braiding my hair. "Just a minute. Gotta put my braid back in..." I was sitting on the edge of the tub, with a perfectly white towel wrapped about me, and the bulk of my hair still being dried by the helpful little dolls.

After I had my ribbon tied at the end of the braid, and the dolls had finished drying me just a _bit _too thoroughly, I let the towel fall from my body. With the obstruction out of the way, I began to slip on the sleep outfit I was being lent. Oddly, she had said that I had to return it before I die. Kinda a morbid thing to say, but I wasn't about to complain.

With everything in place, I made my way out of the bathroom, a few dolls resting on my shoulders and head on the way. Those things are surprisingly light for their size... Heck, they feel like nothing at all! "Thanks for the clothes, Alice!" I gave her another wide grin, and flopped down beside her, as she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Looking at me in amazement, she asked, "Marisa? Your hair is so... so _shiny_! I didn't notice untill just now, but... Wow..."

"Heh... Well, you're the one at fault for that, right? Yep, that's right... It's all thanks to Alice that my hair's like this, right? Plus, your hair's just as shiny!" My smile was unintentionally charming, which was plenty enough to make Alice blush like mad. "Guess we'd best turn in, huh?" I let out quite the yawn, before adding, "It's gettin' a bit late, right?"

With the suddenly timid Alice giving a nod from beside me, we both climbed into our respective sides, and quickly nodded off.

Alice let off a steam-like aura that stunk of magic, and then instantly fell asleep. Weird...

Soon after she fell asleep, I joined her, letting off a steamy magical aura just like hers.

* * *

"Mama!" Like mad I flapped my wings, desperately searching for my foster mother. Where is she? She should be around here, right?

* * *

I awoke to tears freely flowing down my cheeks, and began to work hard to rub them all on the sleeve of the rather modest night-shirt, which was long enough to reach my knees. "Why'm I cryin'...?" I feel like I just remembered something, but... what was it? I can't remember what I remember!

I slipped the covers from my body, and dangled my legs over the edge of the matress, my feet just short of touching the ground. "I need some fresh air..." With that in mind, I dropped off the side of the bed, and began to trudge along, scratching myself in various places as I walked. I feel like crap after that dream, whatever it was...

Eventually I reached the stairs, and began to wobble my way down them, somehow safely reaching the bottom. "...Which way, from here...?" I looked to the three doorways, and eventually decided to head for the one that was the least correct, my mind too groggy to realize this. Heck, even the coldness of the metal door should have been a nice little tip, really.

Undoing a deadbolt, I headed into a room as cold as any good freezer should be, letting the door slam shut behind me. I chocked the frigidness up to it simply being cold out, and took a deep breath, not paying the hanging slabs of meat any mind. However, if there's one thing that cold does well, it's that it wakes you up rather quickly. Wide awake, I began to stretch a bit, and look around. "...Where the heck am I...?"

I began to make my way through the meat-hooks, and the large sections of cow that hung from many of the hooks, eventually coming upon a workbend in a curiously warmer section. "The hell...? Isn't a place like this supposed to be... cold...?"

Strewn across the wall behind the table were a great many types of knives, many of which looked like torture impliments to me. I tried to touch the clean blade of one, but recoiled when it burned my finger like mad. "Wha...! What the heck?!" What _was _that?!

While nursing my pained hand, I noticed a doll laying on the middle of the table, half completed. "Wh-what?" It's alive! I can see bones, and muscle, and fat! What the hells _is _this thing?!

...Are all of the dolls like this on the inside? I... I need to get out of here! If Alice wakes up, and finds me in here, I can't imagine the ending of that to be anything but _bad_!

Rushing along, I began to quickly make my way through the hanging slabs, and eventually came upon a section that drained every drop of blood from my face. "A-arms. Ahaha... ha..."

With my knees shaking, I began to back away from the child-sized arms, each hanging from a meat hook in the corner of this massive freezer. "Just what... does she _do _with this stuff...?"

As I backed away, I heard the door creak open in the distance, and my heart just about burst from my chest. Gottahideohhgodhide!

I scrambled away from the arm section, and found a door. I threw it open, and closed it behind me, very thankful that the door made absolutely no sound as it shut. As I turned around to find a place to hide, my eyes went wide once more, and I saw something horrible.

Dozens of damaged 'dolls', all looking much the same as the one on the table. This is... _horrifying_! Some had missing arms, or a leg, and one even had a missing _jaw_.

I began to quiver in terror, before I heard the door behind me shut. "Marisa, what are you doing back here...? You really shouldn't walk about where I keep the damaged ones... You might get frost bite!"

I slowly turned around to face the one who had gone from being viewed as my lover, to being viewed as some form of murderer. However, I was still too shocked by this all to formulate a response, and so simply stared at her.

"Marisa...? Are you okay? How long have you been in the freezer...? You're so pale..." She reached up to touch my face, and I flinched away from her hand. Concerned at my reaction, she asked, "Marisa?"

"St-stay back, monster!" I had tears of fear welling up in my eyes, as I stumbled backwards towards who knows where.

At the name I chose to call her, Alice's eyes went wide, and she quietly asked, "...W-why do you call me that, Marisa?"

As she recieved no answer from me, she asked, "...Mari...?"

I swallowed hard, and opened my mouth, my voice weak, and full of fear. "...The corner..." At my respose, my so called lover stiffened up. "I saw... _arms_..."

After looking at me like a deer in the headlight of a train for all of five seconds, she stammered out, "I-it's not what it looks like, Mari!"

I gave her a silent glare, my eyes wordlessly begging for an explaination. There had to be some perfectly good reason to fill ones freezer with what seemed to be the arms of children, right? Right?!

Unable to take my begging glare any longer, Alice let out a sigh. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this..."

"...C-come to what...?" Somehow that statement made the hairs on my neck stand on end...

She began to tear up, as she looked at me, and whispered, "I'm sorry..."

Ohh gods, is she about t- Before I could finish that thought, the figure before me began to shimmer away, and was replaced with a far smaller girl. "...Ehh?" I was utterly confused as to what I should say at this point. I was expecting her to kill me, not... _this_...

While quivering in fear at my reaction, she shouted, "Those are... Th-those are _my _arms, Mari...!"

What? Echoing my own thoughts, I asked, "What?"

By this point, tears were dripping down her cheeks, and she seemed to be lost in her own little world full of fears aimed at my reaction. It was a stupid thing to do, but I stepped forward, and aproached her. As I neared her, I began to hear that she was muttering something under her breath. "Please don't hate me again, I didn't do anything wrong this time. I want my Marimari back... Why did she have to run away...? I-"

Unable to take the heart-rending mutterings any longer, I pulled her into an embrace, and began to stroke her hair. "Shh... I'm not going anywhere, Alice... I'm right here, okay...? It's okay... I know you didn't do anything wrong, so it's okay."

It pained me to lie, but if it would calm her down, I'd say that I thought her to be innocent. In truth, I had no idea as to if she was or wasn't lying. Looking up to me from her height that only came up to the top of my almost flat chest, she asked, "R-really?"

Huh... Where'd the blue ribon in her hair come from? "Yeah... C'mon, let's go and talk this out over some tea, alright? Then, when we've both calmed down a bit, we can sort this out. Alright?"

Giving me a smile full of relief, and far brighter than I had ever seen from her, she replied, "Alright!"

...It's going to be hard to get to the bottom of this, isn't it? Everything about her is screaming 'please forgive me,' and yet... If those arms really aren't hers, I doubt I can. Heck, even if they _are _hers, that's a terrifying prospect in of itself!

What sort of person would collect their own arms...?


	21. Truths exposed

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: At the sorta kinda request, I shall push to produce this chapter earlier than I was planning.

Y/N: ...I'm going to have to send you back in time again, aren't I?

A/N: Well- Oww! Hey, what was- Oww! St-stop that!

Y/N: I am not your personal time-toy.

A/N: You know, I don't think if I treated you more like a toy you would mind as much.

Y/N: ...Mmm... Ufufu, you know me too well.

A/N: Well, I _did _design your personality...

Y/N: That would be beside the point.

A/N: Than what _is _the point...?

Y/N: That would be telling~

A/N: ...Let's just get on with the show...

* * *

Midnight, Alice's house, Alice's PoV:

Ohh, she looks _way_ too cute when she's worried! I want to rub my face _all over_ the chair she's sitting on, when next I have a chance! "...Now, where to begin..."

Raising a brow, my Marimari offered, "The beginning...?"

"Ahh, yes... That would be a lovely place to start..." My Marimari is just so smart! Always one step ahead, she is!

At the pause, the cutie across from me asked, "Well?"

With a sigh, I leaned forwards, and gave her a secretly longing look. "Well, it started with a bit of help from my mother-"

Cutting me off, the lovely lady asked, "She didn't start cutting off your arms, right?"

At the slight against my mother, I fixed her with quite the glare. "No. Now stop interupting me, Marisa!"

With nothing but silence answering me, I got back into my comfort zone of thinking of letcherous things involving Marisa. "Lets see... Right. Well, when I was just a wee little f- girl, she helped me understand her creation magic just a bit. Now, I'm sure you're wondering what that has anything to do with anything, but it has _everything _to do with everything. She helped me create my Shanghai..."

I had the doll in question come out from her hiding place behind the false ceiling, and curtsie for Marimari. Tiling her head at the doll, my love asked, "Isn't it a little bigger than the rest?"

At this I could only nod, and answer, "Correct. She is, so as to make her stand out. She was created from... different stuff, so to speak. Mama formed her the same way as she forms all life that she creates."

"...What is she, some sort of god...? I mean, I can't imagine..." At my nod, Marisa drifted off, before her eyes went wide is surprise. "You mean to tell me your mother's a _god_? Doesn't that make _you _a god?!"

"No, no, I'm nothing like that." I couldn't help but giggle a bit at what a silly idea my Marimari had just had. Really! Me? A goddess like Mama...? ...Eheh, just thinking about it makes me grin a bit... "I'm just her child, that's all. I mean, it's just a more... natural form of creation than her daemons. ...Although, I aspire to be like her some day... To have so many w- creations would be great..."

At my answer, the cutest human alive gave me a full minute of silence, as she tapped her equally cute little chin in thought. After the minute was up, she asked, "So you make dolls to be like her, huh? Try and make 'em as much as you can like hers? ...But that doesn't explain your sudden change in height, or the... the _arms_..." As she made mention of my collection of materials, she cringed a bit, imagining the worst.

At her reaction, I couldn't help but sigh. "It's not even nearly as bad as you think; I cut off my left arm for materials in my practice in creation! Without sacrifice, there would be little progress! It also gives me a chance to study how my body uses the magic on the air to regenerate, or otherwise reform itself, which would help me in creation magic."

Raising a brow, Marisa asked, "Reform? What's that mean? I can understand regeneration, but..."

Ohh crap! I gave a word I shouldn't have. Have to bring in a distraction of tea now!

With that bit of panicked thinking done, a squad of dolls made their way into the room with a kettle of tea, a pair of the required teacups. Just as distracted as I had hoped, Marisa exclaimed, "Ahh! The tea's finally done!" Twisting about in her chair, she faced the more proper direction of not-sitting-in-a-chair-backwards, and gave the dolls one of her cute grins, causing all of us to blush a bit.

With my object of affection thoroughly distracted by the tea, I executed the latter half of my plan. "As for the reason of my height, I'm... Well, I'm still young. Only 16, actually."

Marisa's head nearly instantly snapped towards me, and she looked utterly nonplussed for a moment, until she finally collected her nerves enough to ask her question. "Wha... How? You look more like you're _six_!"

I couldn't help but giggle a bit, as I found her reaction to be a tad adorable. ...Although, what isn't adorable about my Marisa...? Nothing, that's what! "Why thank you! I do try to keep young. After all, it's not easy to be a toddler, when it comes to youkai!"

Rubbing her chin in thought a moment, Marisa asked, "...Does that make me a pedophile?"

I couldn't help but blush a bit, and she had rather indirectly said that she loves me. "No, no! No, youkai don't really count."

"Why?" Marisa seemed more genuinely curious than anything, at this point.

I began to rub the back of my head in uncertainty. "Well, uhh... Erm... You just aren't, okay...?"

From that point onward we began to quietly drink our tea, and eventually headed back to the bed that a number of my dolls were keeping warm for us. I'm really glad that this misunderstanding was cleared up... Now I won't have to make sure my big cutie doesn't leave!


	22. Giant Catfish wasn't in the mood

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Let's see just how well this goes.

Y/N: Well, seeing as it took you an hour to write to this point, I don't predict you getting this out any time soon.

A/N: Shush! I just... I just have a lot to do, otherwise!

Y/N: Blow nose, drink tea, blow nose, sound like you deep-throated a planet while you speak, blow nose, grab more toilet pa-

A/N: Okay, that's enough! ...Let's just get on with the show...

Y/N: ...My, we need to go back in time, do we?

A/N: ...Eep...

A/N2: Graaaaa! I lost like 300 words for accidentally clicking an option on the side...!

Y/N2: Well, that would be your own fault.

* * *

Night, Bushes beside Misty Lake, Rumia's PoV:

Heh, look at 'em go... Never expected this to be what she meant by 'water sports,' but I'm not complaining! Well, I think this has been enough now. Time to head out~ "Ready to go, Mim-? ...You okay? You're grinning at me like I do when I get ahold of some meat!" I couldn't help but grin a bit at the mention of meat, thus reinforcing my statement.

"I just remembered something you need to retrieve, Sunshine." I began to pale at the mention of a need to find something, as there was only one thing I could think of.

I began to laugh nervously, and ask, "Y-you don't mean..."

Grinning widely, Mima replied, "Yes?"

I paled further, as I had dug myself a nice little hole. "Ahaha, no, it's nothi-!

"Tirfing, Rumia. It's still at the bottom of the lake, correct?" Once more my normally pale skin began to grow closer to the look one would expect of a ghost.

I swallowed hard, and gave a nod. "Y-yeah..."

"Now, as they've finished, go in there and get it." As I looked back to the lake, I noticed them to have settled down, just as Mima had said.

"Can't it wai-" My eyes widened a bit as I recieved a brief kiss, which was aimed to both calm me down, and work as an incentive.

"Go and get it, and I just might give you more than the usual, Sunshine." At her mention of how often we were inexplicably interrupted, I couldn't help but swallow a bit.

I gave her a salute, and answered, "Yes ma'am!"

With that said and done, I began to remove my clothes, and reverted to my blob form, which looked as if I had been dipped in some pretty nasty acid, if one was unaware what I was. Quickly my skin, and muscle began to liquify, dripping off of my more solid immitations of bone, which soon melted as well.

With my form as the most optimal to swim, I began to slink towards the water, and dipped a tendril in. "Brr...!" Jeez, that's freaking _cold_!

"Don't forget our deal, Sunshine~" I couldn't help but swallow hard at the reminder, as it made her sound ohh so willing to give me what I had yearned for since long ago.

From behind me, Cirno asked, "So, what's in the lake?"

I let out a gurgling sigh at the discovery of our little opperation. Before I could lie through my metaphorical teeth, Mima replied in my place, from behind Cirno. "Tirfing, Rumia's sword."

Snorting, Cirno asked, "How the heck does one lose a _sword_...?"

Glaring at me a bit, Mima replied, "That's a good question, really... Sunshine apparently _accidentally_ dropped it in the lake. ...So, I take it that means you're fine with her getting it?"

Cirno began to smile darkly, and asked, "Well, not like you plan to use it on my or those close to me, right? After all, we _are _friends these days, _right_?"

Both Mima and I began to rappidly nod, as we didn't want to have to deal with one of our greatest foes yet again. Heck, if one ignores Miko, Saruno was likely the greatest foe we had actually defeated... Smiling sweetly, Cirno went on to add, "Good! Because if you forgot who your friends are, and doubly so if you harmed my favored apprentice, I would have to forget some things. I can be _so _forgetful at times, you see. Perhaps it's still the ninth year, hmm? Perhaps I would don my armor, draw my blades, and destroy the both of you, even!" Gradually as she spoke, Cirno's pleasant expression began to harden, and her sclera took on a darker color, untill she looked downright frightening, and pixie-like. "...But I won't have to do that, right?"

As soon as she had finished, we both stiffly nodded. We already had enough trouble with her in our _prime_, and there's no doubt that while she's probably grown in strength, while the two of us have grown less used to combat, as we're no longer the typical incident resolvers. I hope I don't find that Tirfing feels heavy again... If it does, that means I'm as weak as I was when I was younger...

After letting out a chuckle at our reactions, Cirno shouted, "Hey, Usa! Need your help with something, so get your butt out here!"

Before long, her timid little apprentice poked her head out, and after yet another moment began to run the somewhat short distance between us. It only took her about twenty seconds to reach us, but she seemed a tad worn out by the run. "Y-Yes... Master...?"

"Catch your breath, Usa. You're gonna need it, for what I have in store for you. When you feel ready, I'm gonna need you to drill a hole into the lake, and I'll move it about, alright?" She had an amused grin on her face at the hurry the young mimic had been in, and how unneeded it was.

Usagi's PoV:

When I finally caught my breath, I gave Master a nod, and replied, "Okay Master, I'll do my best!"

With a happy grin, Cirno pointed to a spot in the lake a short ways out, which was probably about one and a half metres from shore. "Do it right there, Okay? Ohh, and be sure to pay attention; I don't what you to explode my face off!"

With my instructions understood, I began to make the water gather towards itself, and a disk of it began to sink, soon turning into a short pit. With a thumbs up aimed at me, Cirno began to flit over to it, and looked inside of it, before nodding to herself. Interlocking her fingers, she bent them just far enough that the knuckles would pop with a rather sickening crunch, before setting to work. She began to give the hole a rather stern look, and it soon began to move, making her look far less silly.

At first the movement was rather slow, as Cirno forced my hole to rim the lake, but it soon began to pick up. If it hadn't, we very well may have been there all night, but now the hole, and Cirno, were both moving at a pretty zippy speed. Before long, the first revolution was complete, and she moved a little farther from shore. After a more considerable length of time, the second, third, and fourth revolutions were complete, and I was starting to get a bit tired from holding it open for so long. When she reached the tenth, I was downright exausted, but thankfully she seemed to find somthing half-way through the twelth revolution.

Dropping into the pit, Cirno vanished for about a minute, before she came up with a grin on her face, and a sword in her hand. Tossing it to the shore from a fair distance, the black shortsword left a small crater when it landed on its side, showing just how heavy it was.

Running towards it with her recently reconstituted body, Rumia picked it up with a grin. "It's just like I remember it! Thank you, Cirno!" Sliding the blade into her body, she looked giddily towards the quickly approaching fairy that was my master.

As she touched down, said fairy replied, "Hey, what're friends for?" After a short laugh, she looked towards me with a grin. "Good job, Usa! You can let go now!"

I let out a relieved sigh, and dropped to my knees to rest, the hole I had made filling with water all the while.

"Gather near us, you guys. This'll be a bit painful, if you don't..." Not sure what she meant, both Mima and Rumia gathered near to my master and I, when Master errected a rather thick barrier of ice around the four of us. It was perfectly clear, and the outside was smooth, so we could see it just perfectly when the spot errupted with a storm of orbs of water much like the ones used in watersports. The sole issue, however, was that these orbs were all rather large, and so numerous that it looked somewhat impossible to dodge. It was as if raindrops were blown up to the size of a basketball, and every single drop came down at about the same time.

When finally there were none, Cirno let the shield return to being water, and it funneled into the lake.

After a moment, Rumia happily exclaimed, "Hey, this means I don't have to get in the lake!"


	23. The beginning of something

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Ahh, and now we come to the first turning point... Yamame~

Y/N: Author~

A/N: It's finally almost time!

Y/N: Yay! We've all been looking forward to this!

A/N: I know, right? Finally the countdown has arrived...

Y/N: Ehh? Countdown?

A/N: Ahh, nothing, nothing. That one shan't need be worried about for some time. Almost there~ I'm so happy! You can eat all you li-

Y/N: Om! Mmm...

A/N: Oww! Hey, I didn't say to be rough about it... Gentle! Do it _gently_! _Oww_! Hey, that time you scratched bone!

Y/N: Ohm sorreh.

A/N: Ugh... let's just get this show on with.

* * *

Night, Hakurei Shrine, Kosuzu's PoV:

I like being pampered, but... I have arms! ...Well, _an _arm, it would seem. "Can you please let me ju-" I paused to take a swig of sake that had been forced into my mouth, before adding, "Just let me 'feed' myself!" Technically sake isn't food, but apparently it was for this body. Oni are strange...

From the oddly long distance away from her hand, the one feeding me replied, "Ahh, but with strength like yours, we can't simply allow that, Kosuzu. You can't even keep your missing arm together anymore, and so we musn't allow you to touch anything.

What the heck does that have to do with anything?! I propped myself up with my free arm, and was shocked when the floor fell out from under it. Looking to my arm, I found I had accidentally punched a hole through the floor. I cringed, and instead used my now strong stomach muscles to sit myself up, pulling my good arm from the floor. At the happenings, I let out a sigh, before relenting to her. "...Point... But is there no way that I can simply feed myself...?"

With a smirk, Yukari replied, "Well, if you can pick this egg up without breaking it, I shall be persuaded to allow this." With that said, she placed an entire basket of eggs on th table.

I couldn't help but raise a brow at the oddly shaped basket. It was as thick as a single egg, but a metre long, allowing for it to hold many eggs snugly. At the challenge, I tried to pick up one of the eggs, and it crushed as if it was a piece of popped corn. "...This is going to be difficult, isn't it?"

Hiding a grin behind her fan, Yukari replied, "Ohh, yes. It is such exercises that make me happy to not be an oni, or any other such youkai who has rather large levels of difficulty controling the strength of their arm. Instead, I simply have a bit of trouble not suddenly-" Suddenly I felt her fingers dancing across my shoulder, earning her a cute little scream from myself, even if nothing about myself is currently my own. Leaving me to catch my breath, she called out, "Ohh Reimu~"

With a most irritated expression, she and her donation box came in from the other room. "Yeah, Mama? What do you need from m- My floor...!" With a chuckle from the elder youkai, the floor healed itself, and looked... curiously nicer than the surrounding tatami mat. In the shape of a hand, and that. It was like new, within the bounds of that section, and looked quite nice to boot.

Before I had a chance to try another egg, I noticed the tea on the table begin to ripple and shake, followed by the slightest of shakes from the building itself, before everything began to shake violently. "Ohh dear, it would appear that wasn't a one-off thing a couple weeks ago..." Both Reimu and I rose a brow at the old youkai, who was the only thing _not _shaking. Blinking at being the center of attention, she added, "Ohh, just ignore that. By the way, Reimu, you're not actually a natural blonde. Or a blonde at all, for that matter. That was simply a joke, which you bit the bait of quite thoroughly. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I left the vibrator on at home~" With all that said, she fell into a hole into nothing, wanging her head on the edge of it on the way through. Before it closed, much swearing could be heard from within.

Beside me, the donation box who had suddenly regained her normal shade of deep brown hair was now too distracted by her hair to continue to hold on to the wall, and began to bounce about as if she were riding a bucking bronco. "He-e-ey, she wa-a-as ri-ight! My ha-a-air's ba-a-a-ack to no-ormal!"

Soon, the shaking stopped, just as quickly as it had begun, leaving us baffled by the cause. That is untill we heard a young voice call out, as she slid the door open with just enough force to get the job done. "Hey, Reimu, long time no... see? Kasen, long time no... see? What's up with the donation box...?"

...Something tells me I screwed up, somehow. Well, I can't effectively lie, so I guess I'll just tell the truth... "Erm... I'm not actually Kase-!" Suddenly I felt her grabbing me by the ram-like horns that were hidden under my chinese hair-covers, causing me the stiffen and shriek in surprise. "Wh-wh-wha-what do you think you're d-doing?!" With strength I didn't know I had, and swatted her off of me, and through the nearest wall.

Popping her head out from the rubble that had left Reimu nonplussed, the little horned girl shouted, "Heh, nice one, Kasen!"

While both Reimu and I stared speachless at her, she flexed once with every muscle in her body, hard and fast. It wasn't obvious what the effect was intended to be but it was quite apparent to everyone when the rubble all flew off of her, bouncing harmlessly off the various things lying around.

Before Reimu could thrash us for what we had done, or the tiny one could try and launch herself at me, an orb of orange energy crashed into the grounds, leaving a smoking crater.

All across the land similar cases of property damage were happening, where pumkins wreathed in green flames were falling from the sky, some of the times landing on the one they were meant for.


	24. Old man Jack

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: So, the first part of my master plan has been put in place. Let us see just what the next part is capable of, shall we?

Y/N: And then, when it is all said and done...

A/N: That's right, Yamame. Stage two of my master plan shall begin, and it shall be grand! So great shall it be, that... well, that is for me to know.

Y/N: And us~ We look forward to this plan of yours!

A/N: Right, and you all. Now, how about we get on with the show, and execute this plan?

Y/N: Om! Mmm...

A/N: Gya!

* * *

Late night, All across the land:

Rumia rubbed her head, and looked up at the flaming pumkin that had somehow landed with perfect balance upon her head. "What the heck is this...?"

Mima, having a vague idea more than her, offered, "It looks like a pumkin... Lemme see... Ahh, and there's a note on the back!" Picking the oddly cool carved pumkin from her head, and noting that the face carved into it looked a bit like a skull, she began to read it to herself, before raising a brow. "...It's an invitation."

Meanwhile, far away from the cave that Mima and Rumia currently called home, a certain pair of fae were having similar problems, although the flames were their main issue.

"Put out the flames before they spread, Dai!" The pumkin that had landed in Yuuka's garden was quite enough to cause a bit of a fire to break out, although she was too distracted by said fire to realize that it was causing no damage at all. In fact, the flowers were quite happy at the cold fire licking at them. it was considerably warmer than the cold night air, even if it wasn't particularly warm.

While Yuuka and Daiyousei continued to work on putting out the flames, Mokou was engulfed in similar green flames, and running about in a panic, having had forgotten that she's quite immune to such things. "Wait, hold still Mokou!" Kaguya was chasing her about, and trying her very best to dump a bucket of water on her.

As the phoenix ran about in a panic, she shouted, "Gwaaaa, I'm on fire, put me out, put me out!" All the while, the rest of Eientei, save for Kaguya, simply watched with varying levels of amusement.

In the netherworld, Youmu simply caught the burning thing, before it had a chance to ruin her garden. Well, it was more Myon who caught it than anything, but seeing as they were one in the same, that's a rather moot point. "What secrets do you hold, pumkin-skull? ...What's that? ...I see. A message on the back, you say..." Flipping it around to the back, the half-phantom began to read it in full. "I see... Ohh? I may make a pie of you? Thank you, pumkin. I shall get right on that... Even if Lady Yuyuko has stopped eating ordinary things, she does still does enjoy her sweets..." With that one-sided conversation over with, the swordsman headed inside.

In the underground, both entrances had begun to rain such pumkins, and one made its way all the way to old hell, and into the clutches of Hell's Artificial Sun. "Unyuu? What's this? ...Unyuu, lots of hard words..." As the hell raven tried to read the thing, and her massive breasts got in the way every step of the way, she eventually tossed it over her shoulder in irritation. "Who's Jack...?" From her throne, the satori of the redundant name picked up the thoughts, and read the message through her pet.

At the mansion beside the lake, Sakuya caught a single pumkin in a silk-gloved hand, already having been warned that they are harmless. "Let us see... Hrm... I see. I have never heard of this Jack fellow, but I suppose it would be best to simply get this to M'lady. She will know what to do." With that said, she vanished into time, and swam her way towards her mistress.

At the Myoren Temple, a six-winged creature picked up one of the numerous skull-like pumkins littering the lands, and brought it to her face with a chuckle. "So it's that time, is it...?" Undulating her three blue devils tails, and three red scythes, she darted through the air towards the inside of the place, moving much like a squid in water. "Let's see what Hijiri thinks of this little bit of fun. Might even bring in more followers for her ways!"

At the Toaist Temple, the resident jiang shi was hard at work trying to catch a pumkin in her teeth, in part because she was ordered to, and in part because they looked so very tasty. When finally she did manage to catch one, her master snatched it from her mouth, and began to read it. "Ohh? Hrm... Might be interesting, if not for it seemingly being for youkai..."

At the Tengu Village, Tenma found a pumkin brought to her in an instant by her trusted friend, Aya. Reaching out to take the thing, she began to silently read it. With a chuckle, she asked, "Is that what old Jack is planning? You may go, Aya." As soon as this was said, Aya turned to leave, before being interrupted. "Ohh, and Aya? I would like to see that _wriggling_ insect friend of yours at some point." With the ultimatum given to the messanger, the now pale Aya began to fly off, wondering how exactly she had found out. On the plus-side, atleast Tenma was calm about it, which means that she had no reason to put on airs for anyone. All in all, this was a good way to be found out, as it seemed that her friend's loyalty to her was untainted by a need to act as the leader, and not as a friend.

On the very top of the mountain, a somewhat disturbed shrine maiden and a karakasa brought a pumkin to the acting goddess of the shrine, as they had felt the need to. From her seated position, the purple-haired goddess requested, "Might you bring it closer? I may be a goddess, but even I am unable to read such a thing from this sort of distance... Sight is far from my power."

Lower down on the mountain, the various goddesses looked at the offerings of sorts, and the Aki sisters especially found it to be interesting. "Sis, who do you think would do such a thing to these poor fruits...? It's blasphemy, I tell you!"

From beside Minoriko, Shizuha replied with a sigh, "I don't know about full blown _blasphemy_, but I get what you mean... This is pretty disrespectful to the pumkins, and their farmers..."

In the Human Village, a were-hakutaku stared at the sky as a few dozen flaming pumkins pelted the village, and the panicked humans all scurried inside of their flimsy homes, feeling safe within their bounds. As one came down upon her, she headbutted it, and then caught it before it could hit the ground. The face was rather crushed by this action, but the message on the back was still quite intact, and so she read it.

On the other end of the village, Kasen watched as the little messages continued to fall from the sky. Due to her power, she could glean only the slightest bit of information from them as they fell. If she could just get her hands on one, she might be able to simply read it, but her muscles were far too flimsy to even consider catching one at this point. So, instead she simply let out an irritated sigh, and continued to wait for her body to be returned to her.

In the dead center of the Forest of Magic, a forgotten, forgetful love magician looked over the pumkin-message, before turning the flames pink, and tossing it back through the foliage above, which was so dense that no light hoped to penetrate it. With a sweet little smile, she turned around, and simply went back inside of her rather well hidden home, to prepare for the coming event.

On the rim of the very same forest, a young youkai stood beside her love, while her multitude of dolls mostly hid themselfs from the girl's love. With the dolls gathering a large number of pumkins that were falling from the sky, young Alice brought one from of the fruits from the top of the pile, and began to inpect it. "What a strange way to transport a message... It looks... It looks like a skull. If no for the message, I would think it to be a threat...

From below the heavens, pumkins began to rain upwards, catching the various celestials by surprise, and hitting a great many between the legs. That is, all but one Hinanawi Tenshi. "So she's at it again, is she...? That Yukari... I wish she would just grow up already..."

By Misty Lake, from within an icy shelter, the lot of the pixies, Marisa, the goddess of the pixies, and Cirno were all inspecting a frozen yet flaming pumkin. While stroking her chin in thought, Cirno offered, "I don't think it's hot..."

From across from her, her newest apprentice cried out, "Of course it's hot! It's _on fire_, Isn't it?!" Such exchanges continued for some time, untill Cirno finally got tired of arguing, and simply chucked the thing at Marisa's head.

Back at the Hakurei Shrine, all was surprisingly calm, while Suika was collecting the pumkins as they fell, at Reimu's request. She seemed to wish to make a great number of pies out of the things, but before she could get around to it, every last one was swallowed up by a gap. Cursing the heavens, as well as her mother, Reimu shook her fist, telling the sky that it would rue the day it took Hakurei Reimu's pumkins. Of course, it wasn't as if she could attack the sky, so the sky hardly felt threatened at all.

In the center of the lands, high above Gensoukyou, but not quite within the heavens, both Yukari and I floated, tossing my pumkins into those little holes of hers. With the voice of a generic trickster, I laughed aloud, and spoke mostly to myself. "Hahaha! This is great, Miss Yakumo! I'm glad you talked me into holding this event, and must also thank you for assisting in the preparations!"

From across from me, the karakasa in question put on a grin, while tossing pumkins about like wild, and opening gaps under them as they fell. "Ohh, yes. It is my pleasure to help out such an ancient youkai, old man Jack..."

I cackled a bit at this, after tossing the last few flaming pumkins. "You needn't call me old, you know! I'm still as spry as the day I lost my- Oww!"

I suddenly found myself being hit with one of my own pumkins, although it was now burning with pink flames instead of green. Crazy happenings! Crazy, I tell you!

* * *

Written on the back of every last pumkin, and addressed to whom it may concern, was a happy little flaming message. _Hello, mortals, youkai, and goddesses. This is a message from your favorite dullahan, Jack, and I have a **very** special announcement to make! This year, unlike the past several hundred years, I shall be holding a costume party! 'But Jack, what **is** a costume party,' I'm sure many of you are wondering. Well, I'll tell you! As the vast majority of you are various monsters, it's where you dress as ghastly, and monsterous as can be, and doing so while foregoing your regular form, in lou of your true form! Are you a giant bird? Be a giant bird dressed as a princess! Anything goes! Now, get ready, as you shall be... I believe the word was 'gapped'? Yes, I believe that was what she called it. Anywho, be prepared to be gapped tomorrow night!_


	25. King of the pumpkin patch

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Jeez, what am I to do with you, Yamame...?

Y/N: E-Ehh?

A/N: You're now going so far as to make me feel bad, and then sift my blood by surprise!

Y/N: But... But you taste so good!

A/N: Yes, but you don't need to trick me! I already _want _your- No, not right now.

Y/N: Aww...

A/N: Shush. Now, as I was saying... I already want your treatment, so there's no need to trick me into it! Just ask like a normal hungry giant spider who likes to help people by eating them in a sense!

Y/N: ...May I... sift you?

A/N: ...Yes, you may.

Y/N: Om~

A/N: Gya!

* * *

Day, Makai, Pandaemonium, Jack's PoV:

I looked around at the rather unsettling difference in time. Where as it was night in Gensoukyou, and by extension Earth, it was currently the start of one of Makai's long days, which would eventually lead into an equally long night. Every day here is oddly long... Something about the speed of the planet's movement or some such thing. But enough internal monologue! Time for more internal monologue! I'm here on a mission to give out the final invitation, and give it I shall! "Thanks for the lift, Yukari! I shall be fine from here on out, unless you have business here as well!"

From within her gap-thing, Yukari replied, "Ohh, I think I shall follow you regardless of this. Have fun in there, old man~" As the portal sealed itself shut, if only in appearance, I couldn't help but laugh in irritation. Still the same old Yukari! What a strange woman she is...

With our short exchange out of the way, I began to make my way for the already open gate to the crystal castle, which looked like something out of that one human movie, although instead of green it was... well, I suppose blue would be an apt word for it! Like ice, almost, but more blue, and far, far less cold! In fact, I believe it may radiate heat! The goddess sure does know how best to make ice, doesn't she? Instead of it being chilly, it's warm to the touch! Comfy, too.

As I continued to think about how great my goddess friend was, a maid in red suddenly appeared before me, her golden tresses as lovely as gold in hair form. "Would you be the visitor I was to expect?"

I gave her a bit of a grin at that, not that she would be able to see it even if I removed this pumkin I use for a head, and replied, "That would depend on if she's expecting good ol' Jack, now wouldn't it?!" I couldn't help but giggle a bit at the question, earning me a raised brow from the pretty little maid.

"...Right. Right this way, sir." With a bit of a worried expression on her pretty little face, the maid began to lead me on an adventure. A very dull, repetitive adventure, through various corridors. Needless to say, by the time we had arrived at the throne room, I was questioning why the sky was blue, the grass green, and a why I chose to place a pumkin upon my noggin. Well, where once a noggin had been.

Ohh, it's the goddess! "Hello there, Shinki! Long time no see, huh?" My flaming pumkin of a head continued to grin ever so widely at her, while I too began to grin.

Smiling from her throne of warm crystal, the goddess asked, "Jack? Ohh dear, how long has it been since you last came here?"

Laughing a bit at the thought, I answered, "Last I was here humans still hadn't started bathing much! Had to escape the stench for a bit!"

"...Is that why you visited last time? I had never known... So, what brings the Pumkin King to my realm _this_ time? Did humans stop bathing once more, or...?" She had a look of amusement to her eye at the question she had posed.

I gave her yet another unseen yet known grin, and laughed at the joke. "Of course! Joking aside, I'm holding a party for the first time in a few hundred years, and I was hoping that you would come! ...Also, I preffer Jack." With that said, I removed my head, and tossed it to her. "You would be the guest of honor, of course!"

"Ohh dear!" Scrabling to catch it in surprise at having a flaming anything thrown to her, the goddess nearly dropped the invitation in the proccess of catching it.

While grinning with unknown mirth, I added, "The invitation's on the back!"

Carefully turning the skull-like carved pumkin in her hands, the goddess soon had reversed the direction it was facing, and after a few moments of reading looked up to me. "Tomorrow? I don't know, that's awefully short notice..."

Popping out of one of her fancy little portals, Yukari replied, "Ohh, but Alice shall be there. Do you not wish to see your daughter, Shinki? She does miss you, so."

Flinching at first, the goddess' expression became quite serious after a moment of mental panic. "...We will be there. Although, as my true form is unseen by most, I shall have to resculpt myself a tad to match my true form."

I gave an invisible nod at this, and replied, "Ohh, that's fine! What fun is it if nobody sees you while you take on a more simple form?" Before she could reply, I exclaimed, "None at all!"

Laughing a bit awkwardly, the goddess tossed back the pumkin. "Well, so long as it's okay... I shall begin preparing imediately, in that case. Farewell, Jack."

With my message delivered, I caught the pumkin with my neck, and twisted it into its propper position. That stem did so hurt my throat-hole...

With my message delivered, Yukari also decided it time for our exit, and simply swallowed me up with a hole to a rather familiar location. As I fell, I waved my farewell, shouting, "See you some other ti-" As I had neared the end of my statement, the hole closed. "-me." I let out a sigh at how short our meeting had been after over a millenia apart, and made my way through my pumkin field, headed for my mansion.

Best get to work! Those pies won't cook themselfs after all!

* * *

Outside World:

"Ahh! What in the world...?" I rubbed my head, and looked to the pumkin that had fallen from nowhere in particular. As I read the thing, my eyes began to widen. "Renko, look at what fell into my lap! We may have found a ticket to our objective!"


	26. Bloodied forest path

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Y/N: Author?

A/N: Yes, Yamame?

Y/N: Why've you been so nice to me...?

A/N: What do you mean?

Y/N: Well... most humans are afraid of me for what I am, and what I can do with my powe- Ahh!

A/N: Don't worry about that, Yamame... I'm not afraid of you.

Y/N: ...Why are you rubbing my head? ...Why does it... Why does it feel so nice...?

A/N: That's because I'm rubbing your scalp, my eight-legged friend. Feels grea- A-ahh! Why are you returning the favor? This is a very strange thing to do, I think... I don't think... I've ever heard of trading ruffles before...! W-why're you so good at it...?

Y/A/N: Mmm...

A/N: L-let's get... on with the show...

* * *

Night, Youkai Forest, Rumia's PoV:

I couldn't help but twirl my sword in my hand as we walked through the root-covered path, humming all the while. The forest, although known for drinking the spilled blood of any human that die here, had the loveliest color to the trees. Quite the romantic place, if you ignore common knowledge. It's also on the way to where we usually live. "I missed you so much, Tirfing!" I held the sword still long enough to give it a kiss, before returning to spinning it in my hand.

From beside me, from a safe distance away, Mima let out a sigh. "Could you stop that already...? I'm afraid you're going to let go by accident, and I'll be killed in an ordinary way!"

At the mention of her desire to die by a way that would return her to being an evil spirit, I couldn't stop myself from frowning, and put an end to my happy twirling. "...Mima, can I... make a..." As I began to ask her to reconsider killing herself again, the question died in my mouth.

"What was that, Sunshine?" As we continued to walk, she looked to me out of the corner of her eye, an errant strand of her once more brown hair being the only thing blocking her sight, not that it truely did.

I shook me head, and replied, "No, It's nothing..." Changing the subject, I asked, "...So, about our deal..." I grinned up at the taller woman, and let out a giggle at the thought of finally making her mine, after all these years.

Chuckling, Mima asked, "Ohh, you mean the deal you never actually fufilled?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, and my jaw hung open. "W-what? But we got my sword back!"

"Ahh, but you never entered the lake, nor did _you _retrieve it. Our once enemy now ally, and her little friend, did." Dammit! She's got me there...

Tearing up ever so slightly at the loss of yet another chance, I silently walked behind her once more, looking downtrodden as I did as such. Looking over her shoulder at me, Mima let out a sigh at the sight of me. "In truth, I'm still not ready for it, I don't think... After all, even after all these years, I'm still a pure maiden..."

I couldn't help but laugh dryly at that. Mima? A pure maiden...? Just the idea of that makes me laugh a bit. While I laughed, Mima looked back at me with a bit of annoyance.

Noticing that I had offended her, I said, "Sorry, it's just... Well, you really don't seem like a 'pure maiden,' that's all." Now that I had calmed down, I wiped a black tear from the corner of my eye, and sped up my pace, catching up to my future mate with ease.

From beside me, Mima continued to give me a bit of an a irritated glare, while pouting at me. "W-what?! I've never let you, or anybody else for that matter, enter me!" After grumblinga bit at the insult to her status as a virgin, she went on to ask, "...And why are we in the forest, anyways...? It's nowhere near time that we find a cave to sleep..."

She was right about that; I had no intention to turn in early, and instead came here for a very good reason. "Well, we're supposed to go in our true form, right? Well, I figured that I should gather myself in that case, and go as a great deal of myself. Of course, I can't go as _all _of myself, as I'd end up taking up _way_ too much space, and weighing a few tons, so I figured five would be enough."

From up above us, I added, "I figured what better place than the youkai forest to have..." From behind us, yet another portion of me added, "...A late night stroll through the forest, and while we did..." To our left yet another of myself added from a bush, "...I could easily congregate towards us with a small portion..." From further down the path through the forest, the final one finished with, "...Of my full mass, killing two birds with one stone."

Simply raising a brow, Mima asked, "And what was the second bird?"

At the question I had hoped wouldn't be asked, I cursed my luck. "Ahaha... Funny you should ask... I, erm... Well, I knew that you liked taking walks, and this place is such a nice color. At the same time, it's also pretty dark, even on the outskirts, so... Well, I kind of intended to finally make you mine, here..."

Giving me a dry look, Mima replied, "Is that so...? You know the scent of blood would attract the local youkai, right...?" ...Ahh... I hadn't even considered that...

"A-Anyways, what were _you_ planning to go as, Mima?" I tried my very best to once more change the subject, and yet again it seemed to work.

"Well, I figured I'd make an illusion of my evil spirt self, and go as that. That's a more true form than this, after all." She nodded to herself, apparently thinking it to be the best idea.

I rose a brow at this, and asked, "But... isn't a human your true form?" I mean, sure, I _guess _that makes sense in some obscure way...

Nodding once more, she replied, "Well, it just feels like it'd be a bit odd to be the odd man out. So few humans will likely be there, y'know?"

I guess she has a point, with that. Plus, it might keep any hungry youkai from attacking her for being the only human near them. I mean, the only humans I can think of are the shrine maidens.


	27. A timeless classic

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: You know, now that I think about it, I actually have three stories that I could start soon... One doesn't _need _a trigger, but the intended first chapter would benefit from one, while one is triggered by the first story, and the third is triggered by upcoming events. Of course, the first one would make more sense if released in a couple years, but, well... I honestly don't want to wait that long! Plus, I really, _really_, wish to get things over with, and finally unveil one of my favorite ideas! It involves a bit of time travel! Quite the interesting think to abuse, don't you think? Of course, it's about as generic as Yukari fooling around, but it's a classic! ...Quit giving me that odd look, Yukari!

Y/N: But you're planning something I find odd! Is it not normal to find insane ideas to be strange~?

A/N: For a given definition... I for one call it creative.

Y/N: Well, I for one vote that you've gone mad.

A/N: ...Also, what did you do with Yamame?

Y/N: Ufufu...

A/N: ...Right, forget I asked. Now, let's get on with the show!

Ya/N: Om~

A/N: Oww! Warn me when you do that, Yamame! Your fangs are as thick as a thumb, and hurt as much as I expect!

* * *

Late night, Aya's house, Wriggle's PoV:

As I sat around waiting for Aya's return, I decided it best to have a chat with Moegi, and so chittered to him, "_So, my knight, how are you today?_"

From my hair, he replied in the same chittering language, "_Ohh I'm fine, Lady Wriggle. And yourself?_"

Giving a painfully high chuckle, I began to consider something. "_I'm also fine, however, I think you deserve another knighting for your loyalty to the crown._"

"_What? But all I have done is sit in your hair all this time, only leaving to grab a bite to eat!_" Moegi seemed particularly concerned with the rate in which he was progressing.

With a slight grin, I replied, "_Exactly! You're my single most loyal subject, and my right hand man. You deserve the gifts such an honor bestows. This shall be your tenth knighting, and as such this shall be special, Moegi._"

Thinking a moment, he chittered, "_Figuratively special, or literally?_"

Not sure what he meant in particular, I chuckled. "_Both. It shall bestow upon you a rank beyond knight; you shall become my very first baron..._"

Chittering in confusion, the beetle asked, "_The first? Why haven't there been others...?_"

"_...I wonder the same thing sometimes; none of my other knights do much more than one act of direct assistance to the crown_" With that said, I plucked the beetle from my hair, who made no effort to cling to it, thankfully, and placed him in my palm. "_Moegi, for your effort put forward in the assistence to the crown, I dub thee baron, and have a request for you._"

"_Yes, my queen?_" I couldn't help but smile a bit at being reffered to by the proper title by my one truely loyal subject.

I tapped his back with a glowing finger, burning with the cool intencity that my rear tends to when I grow... wanting. "_Be my crown for the party._" With that said, I began to pour a fairly larger bit of my youki than was needed to make him a baron into him. Growing larger and larger, he soon was bigger than the pad of my thumb- _far _bigger- and he didn't stop untill he was large enough to be used as a strange hat. The irridescent green carapace of the scarab began to go from smooth, and simple, to barbed, and ornate in design, leading to him looking just as he would need to.

Moegi was silent for a moment, before loudly chittering, "_Wh-what **is **this power...?! I've never felt anything like it before!_"

With that done, I placed the massive beetle atop my head, which was just right in size to accomidate him. It made him look like an irridescently shimmering green hat of sorts, when I looked at him in the mirror. "_That's a tenth of my power, baron Moegi. You'll get to enjoy that untill the end of the party, when I'll reduce you down to a hundreth of my power._"

Taking a bow that was now large enough to easily be seen, he replied, "_Thank you for this honor, your majesty... I won't let you down!_"

Chuckling yet again, I replied, "_I would hope not! It's a rather easy task, after all. Also, as a warning, as you'll probably like meat a lot more than anything else now... Be sure not to bite anyone, as you'd easily remove a chunk of whatever you bite. Obey this, and I'll be sure to keep you fed throughout the party, okay? Of course, I'll also feed you before the party, too, as it'd be hard for you to feed in a timely fashion, but it won't be meat. We don't really have enough stuff like that to just eat it like it's nothing. We probably have a rabbit at most..._"

Nodding in agreement, the beetle replied, "_Yes, my La- Ohh. It seems your mate has returned._"

Spinning on my heels, I was greeted by a surprisingly pale Aya, who looked a bit down. "Ayaya..."

Wow, she looks like she saw a ghost! ...Well, one she _didn't_ want to see... "_Aya, what's wrong? You look terrible!_"

Sighing, Aya replied, "No idea what you just said, Wriggy. ...And what's up with your hat?" Perking up a tiny bit, she exclaimed, "I can see it now! Wriggle: Just where did she get that hat from?! Scoop get!"

Blinking in confusion, I soon realized why she couldn't understand me, and so I returned the inside of my mouth to being much more human-like. "I, erm... I asked what's wrong... You don't look so good, Aya. ...And that's a terrible story; my hat's actually Moegi."

Jaw dropping at the thought, Aya asked, "W-what...? _That's _that tiny little beetle?! It's huge! ...Perfect scoop material! Scoop get!"

At the statement, my brow twitching in annoyance, I put my hands on my hips, and gave her a bit of a pout. "He's just part of my costume! Nothing special, really- and _definitely_ not good scoop material! I figured I might as well look the part of the queen for the party! All I _did_ was fill him full of youki..."

Somewhat less pale than before, Aya replied, "Is that so...? In that case, I guess I'll just have to cover the whole party~ So, Wriggy, what're you going as?" At this, she popped out her notepad and pen, and clicked the point of it out.

I let out a sigh at just how intent she was on this. Well, might as well give her what she wants. "As our true forms is what we're supposed to go as, I figured I'd spice mine up with a crown. Not the best color for one, but one has to make due. What about you, Aya?"

Grinning, having forgotten that anything bad had happened, Aya replied with an excited voice, "Well, I figured that only a classic tengu'll do! I mean, the outfit's not used anymore, so it's not the least creative thing I could come up with!"

At that, I rose a brow. "...What's the least?"

Chuckling, she exclaimed, "Nudist!"

"...I'll take your word for that. A-anyways, what was it that had you so down, Aya...?" It had been bothering me a good bit the whole time she had been back, and so I simply _had _to find out.

Paling back to how she was when she arived, Aya answered, "W-well... It actually has to do with you..."

I wonder how? With that said, she began to explain the situation to me, along with how lucky we actually were.


	28. An untold tale kept that way

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: So, Rumia, what's this miracle cure for all ails you you spoke of?

R/N: Well, first you climb into me...

A/N: Done. Now what?

R/N: Then I eat you!

A/N: Wha- hey, don't you start digesting me, now! Help, help, I'm being digest!

M/N: Sunshine, I wouldn't eat her if I were you.

R/N: Why...? She's delicious~

M/N: Well, she's the high goddess of our world. Kill her, and we all become dust in the wind... And you know what that means, right?

R/N: What...?

M/N: You'll never make me yours.

A/N: Wah! Oof... ...Th-thanks, Mima!

M/N: ...You know, as you pull all the strings, couldn't you have just made her spit you out yourself?

A/N: Yeah, but why would she do that? I never force a break of character; have you any idea how hard that is to repair?!

M/N: ...In all honesty, no.

Y/N: Quite hard, I can assure you~

M/N: ...Of course _you'd_ know, Yukari...

A/N: Anywho, let's get on with the show!

* * *

Late night, Moriya Shrine, Kogasa's PoV:

Still looking at the long since put out pumkin, I couldn't help but get the oddest feeling that it was watching us as we sat on the couch, Sanae watching that television thing. It has such... empty eyes, to the point that it's like looking into an abyss. It's as if they look through me, and right into my very soul...

Laughing beside me, Sanae asked, "Did you see that, Kogasa? Sanae finds his pain to be amusing!"

At the calling of my name, as well as the question, I looked to the electric box that had pictures flicking by at tremendous speeds, and couldn't help but wince a bit at the sight. "...That looks really painful..."

On the screen, as Sanae had called it at some point, was a rather gruesome accident of some sort. Blood was everywhere, there were limbs flying about, and mangled machinery all around the scene. I had expected someone to be comically injured, but... wow, that's actually a bit tragic looking! Laughing nervously, I replied, "Ahaha... Th-that's... really funny? I, umm... I like how there's... so much carnage!"

Smiling brightly at me, the once homicidal shrine maiden pulled me into a bit of a cuddle. "Sanae knew you'd like it! Sanae likes the love that's sitting there on the ground!"

I gulped a bit when she pointed to a heart that was rather mangled, and sitting off to the side, somehow. Changing the subject, in fear that that might make her want some 'love,' I asked, "S-so, uhh... What're you going to go as to the party...? You don't really have a true form, so you don't really have any limitations, huh?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Sanae replied, "Ohh, Sanae has the perfect idea! Give Sanae one moment, and she shall go put it on!"

With that said, Sanae left the room, and I let out a breath that I was unconciously holding. With this respite given, I laid back against the couch and let out a sigh, taking full advantsge of it. Moments later, I heard the sound of screaching rubber, as well as the sound of some poor creature getting hit by something large and fast. Just what is it that Sanae likes to watch...? Does she really consider this to be _comedy_...?

While I struggled to grasp at the straws that would help me understand the human I was now just about stuck with, I noticed the sound of feet padding across wood, and they were swiftly coming nearer. Within another moment, the door to the room slid open, and Sanae came out in something... rather horrifying, really, while grinning happily, as if it were nothing special.

I couldn't help but let my jaw go slack at the sight of rather alien looking clothes with one very important feature to them. "So, what do you think of Sanae's old school uniform? Been a few years since she last wore it, but she thinks it still fits just fine!" That key feature being that they were brown, with sparse white patches here and there.

"...Sanae, what color are those?" I just had to ask the obvious question. I really hope she doesn't answer as I expect...

With a happy little smile, she replied, "Green, white, and a teensy bit red!" ...It's just as I feared, it would seem. The clothes are nearly completely stained with blood... Just what happened while she was wearing that...? Best not ask, lest she show me, using my body as an example... I'm quite happy with her simply treating me as a friend, instead of a knife sharpener. That knife of hers hurts like I could hardly even imagine, even _after_ feeling it so many times!

Laughing nervously once more, I asked, "Isn't it a bit... dirty...?"

With a smile, Sanae replied, "Sanae cleaned it quite well! She isn't about to wear dirty clothes... ...And she wonders what Kogasa is planning to go as!"

I motioned to my umbrella, as I have no further true form. "Well, seeing as I'm an umbrella, I figured I'd go as my umbrella half. That _is _my true form, after all..."

Clapping her hands together with excitement, Sanae exclaimed, "Sanae likes it! Sanae thinks it is a very nice true form, and that it is very cute."

"C-cute?!" I couldn't help but blush at being called cute. Only my original owner liked me all that much, but she still never really called me _c-cute_...

From the window, a certain hag watched, her smile hidden behind a fan, and her form hidden from all that might try to view her.


	29. Likely more than a single litre

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

J/N: About half way to our destination, aren't we? The party's not too far off now!

A/N: I know! I'm looking forward to this party, how about you, Jack?

J/N: Well, seeing as I'm throwing it, I would truely hope that _I'm_ looking forward to it! Ahaha!

A/N: Point.

J/N: Who throws a party and doesn't enjoy it? I enjoy every second of every party I throw! I simply haven't thrown one in a few hundred years, that's all!

A/N: Any reason why?

J/N: Well, I do love a good party.

A/N: I... I meant the other part, Jack...

J/N: Twist it farther than 90 degrees at high speeds to snap it!

A/N: ...What...? I never even asked anything about vague instructions on how to snap a neck!

J/N: Well, I wasn't in the mood to be the center of attention! All of your readers are giving me every little bit of their attention after all, right?!

A/N: Err... I doubt that you're THAT popular. Also, try not to break the fourth wall so hard. I don't have unlimited plaster, you know!

J/N: No guarentees!

A/N: Ugh... Anyways, let's get on with the show. ...After I repair this wall.

* * *

Midnight, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Remilia's PoV:

Beside Koishi and I, Sakuya stood, ever resolute in her duty. "Will that be all, M'lady?"

Taking a sip of my red tea with a fair bit of further red added, I asked, "Sakuya, what do you plan on going to the party as?"

Thinking a moment, the maid replied with uncertainty, "I... do not know. I was unaware that I would be allowed to attend, so I hadn't considered my options. Hrm... Perhaps as my old profession."

Thinking a moment longer than Sakuya had, I began to remember how we met. Sakuya was quite the vampire hunter. "So, you shall be going in that leather suit of yours? You do look quite good in the thing, I will admit."

Across from me, Koishi sipped at her own beverage, which she actually requested to be whatever I was getting. Far be it from me to deny her, but I do believe that the blood was far from needed. Placing down her teacup, she added, "Sounds sexy! Like a catsuit?"

Grinning widely, I replied, "Ohh, it's all that and more! No skin showing, but that somehow makes it all the more tantalizing! It was skin-tight, and showed off her curves, and lack there of, quite well."

Still standing stock-still in her place, and pointedly ignoring my compliments, Sakuya corrected, "Actually, that was not a job. I made it my _hobby_ to hunt vampires. My job was something slightly similar, however, only in a sense."

Raising a brow, I looked to the maid, and asked, "Ohh? Then what _were _you way back then?" Tapping my chin in thought, I began to think on just how long ago our fight took place, where I gained my number one maid. "...Sakuya, how long ago was it that we met?"

Not even pausing to think on it, Sakuya replied, "I know not the answer to that question, M'lady." ...How ironic. She controls time, and yet is unable to keep track of it well enough to say. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit as I took another sip of tea. "And as for my profession, it was that of a holy woman; I was a nun, to be exact." At the revelation, Koishi dodged out of the way, as I had begun to spit tea all over the balcony where once she stood.

Coughing a bit, I asked, "W-what?! You're a woman of the cloth of all things?!"

"Of course. Have you any idea how difficult it would have been to obtain all that holy water if I wasn't? I used an entire litre of it, I shall have you know. I did like to bring entire jugs of it... Quite the useful panic button, if I so say so myself." I couldn't help but shudder at the memory. I had wondered where she had gotten all those cross-shaped silver knives... Heck, it took me _weeks_ to regenerate from the damage I had incured from that holy water bath she gave me! After I won, and showed her mercy in exchange for her servitude, however... I simply never really got around to asking questions, even if it would have been wise to ask. Of course, I had to teach her how to be a maid, but that was to be expected in such a situation. Furthermore, had I not been a nosferatu, I likely would have burned away in all that holy water...

With a sigh, I replied, "Alright, that will be all, Sakuya." Heh... That reminds me of why she has this name... I named her after the day we fought.

With that said, she vanished in a near instant. However, with a sharp eye one could see a streak of blue and white move away from us in a that same time frame. From her position across the table, and now standing, Koishi asked, "So, want to see my costume, little Remi-Remi?" I blushed a bit at the odd name she had decided to start calling me by. I do wish that she would just say 'Remi' once... It's rather redundant to repeat it as such.

With a sigh, I replied, "Sure, that does sound like it would be lovely. Do show me what you... intend to... go as?" As I spoke, those odd strings of hers began to suck into her head and chest, before the closed eye orb pushed its way through her skin, and she began to look... slightly less friengtening. Her long, and sharp fingers stayed the same, but her skin took on a slightly more natural color, and her hair began to fade to a rather human color. Brown, to be exact. When it was all said and done, she looked quite human. Oddly enough, she also smelled like one... If not for her grin of jagged, needle-sharp teeth, and those sharp, nail-less fingers, I would actually think her to be human. An impressive transformation, but... "What about your true form? Is that not what is required?"

With a grin, she answered quite matter-of-factly, "This _is _my true form~ I used to be human, y'know!"

She did? For a once human, she sure is powerful... "Really, now? How long ago was this?"

"Hrm... I forget. You can always ask my sister, at the party!" She had a wide grin on her face as she said as such.

Perhaps I shall... It's best to meet the family of the other at some point in a relationship. Better early than late, or even never.

I do hope that I leave a good impression in her.


	30. Not an OC

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: We've almost reached the day of the party now! Now we just need to arrive at the night of it, and then things can begin!

M/N: When will I be getting attention...? Night is nearing its end, you know~

A/N: Shush, Mystia. You'll get your turn; I'm not forced to have only one thing going on at a single time slot.

M/N: On that note, why not just list the time~?

A/N: Because then days would _never __end_!

M/N: Ahh, true. I suppose that means you considered it~?

A/N: Indeed, I did... I do like to do such things, when the option is reasonable. However, seeing as I already have issues with days lasting forever- note that DoP took place over the course of 1-2 weeks, if you ignore Usa's rest at the start. And it took a _year _to pass so little time. Heck, I seriously doubt I could keep things interesting if I had time slow down so much. As such, I instead fill time slots, and sometime doublestuff or tripplestuff them.

M/N: Like those brown and white disk things?

A/N: That's right. They become like a certain brand of cookie. Anywho, how about we get on with the show?

* * *

Sunrise, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Flandre's PoV:

I opened my mouth wide, my four long fangs gleaming in the dim lights as I sucked in the air for a yawn. It was nearing time for bed, and so I was quite tired, as one might expect. Beside me, my playmate looked to me, and asked, "Are you sure you shouldn't just go to bed, M'lady?"

I forrowed my brows, and corrected, "It's Flan, or Flandre. I don't like being called silly things... Besides, aren't you the one that's hungry, Ren?"

Sighing, she answered, "That would be correct, M'l-" Seeing my slight glare, she corrected herself. "...Flan."

I smiled a bit at her correction. "Good Renny!" I giggled a bit when she let out a grand little sigh of exasperation at my calling her that, and patted I her on the head like a good dog.

Weakly batting my hand from her head with a blush, she added, "I-It's Rengeteki, Flandre... I wish you would say my full name, instead of shortening it, and then lengthening the shortened portion." I giggled a bit more at her further reaction. She has such fun reactions!

Getting an idea to ruffle her feathers, so to speak, I cooed, "Who's a good fairy? It's you! It's _you_!" As I said this, she began to make an odd chittering growl.

Buffeting me with a bit of air from her wings, as they had begun to flap angrily, she stopped moving. "I already know that you know I'm not a fairy, so don't you dare say you don't know, or that you forgot!" Heh, she's such a funny little butterfly... So fun to play with~ No matter how many times you tease her she always reacts! She always gets mad when one brings that up!

I pointed over my shoulder with my thumb with a smirk, a fang poking out from under my lip. "We're here, Renny~"

Blinking, the butterfly once more sighed, and passed me by, as I too had begun to stand still. With a grin, I ran after the slowly advancing bug, and easily caught up. It wasn't much longer untill we had finally reach our destination, and Ren began to sniff about for something. Eventually she found a barrel in the store room full of honey, and so got a glass of it.

Rubbing my chin in thought, I asked, "Ren, why do you only ever seem to eat honey?"

About to stick her tongue in the glass, she stopped herself. "Well, solid food doesn't really agree with me. There's no way for me to easily chew, as I lack all but front teeth; I never really have been ablt to eat any solids, as I'm a butterfly." With that said, she stuck her long, hollow tongue into the glass, and began to suck up the honey

With a grin, I asked, "Does that mean you could eat red stuff, too?"

Flinching at the accusation, the butterfly began to blow a bubble in the glass with her tongue, before removing the tongue all together. To clean the honey from the outside of her tongue, she sealed her lips around the still hanging out tongue, and began to slide it back into her mouth, leaving a layer of honey on her lips. "No, no, nothing like that! I, erm... I don't know if that would work!"

Ohh? She seems to have something to hide! "Really, now? Have you tried?"

Wiping the honey from her lips with a thumb, she answered, "W-well, I've never tried it..." With that said, she began to suck the honey from her thumb with the slit at the end of her tongue, before licking it a bit to fix the stickness issue.

I started acting a tad more serious, and replied, "_Reeeally_, now...? You don't seem to be acting like that's the truth. I'm sure you've atleast tried it... Especially as we have so much of it!"

"...Well, erm... I suppose I tried a _little_..." She seemed a bit uncomfortable as she admitted the truth.

I began to grin widely at her honesty, finding it nice that she opened up to me. "Well, you know, I'm not about to hold that against you; what sort of vampire holds drinking red stuff against others? Not this one, that's who." I mean, I'd rather not be called a hypocrite.

With that said, a silence came over us, and she began to finish off her glass, before getting another. Breaking the long silence, she replied, "...Thank you..."

With her new glass of honey in hand, we began to make our way to the basement without any particular awkwardness to the silence between us. When we arrived, she set the honey down on the nightstand, and we each climbed into bed, soon falling asleep in eachothers arms, not that we had any meaning behind our cuddling.

When I was sure to be asleep, the still awake butterfly got up, and headed to the kitchen for a bit of blood.


	31. Growing Tired of Complaints

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Okay, that does it! As SBM said in his own words, I have utterly ignored the main chunk of my fans! So what if it's not done yet? I need a freaking break from that story, even if it's nearly done!

K/N: So you _do _find my story boring.

A/N: My god, Kogasa, is your world view really so black and white that you can't imagine anything but that as the answer...? If I didn't know better, I would say that you were the yama...

K/N: Wha- I am _not_ the yama!

A/N: Then stop acting the part.

K/N: If that's not the reason, then what it?

A/N: It's quite simple, really. Are you listening? Are you? Okay, now, there's this story that I love- it's a story I've been wanting to write for a rather long time- this story, which is about you, has been going on, and on, _and on _for over a _month_ now! Might I mention how long it was meant to go on?

K/N: It would be helpful, yes.

A/N: I expected ten chapters, as I have already mentioned, I do believe. The way things are going, it probably will last another five, taking it to _twenty! _The story which, I might add, I originally was going to make be a one-shot! Now, imagine a story that you expected to last, say, 10,000 words last over 20,000. Already that's annoying, but I simply want a break! B-R-E-A-K! Not as if I'm giving up on your story, no, in fact, I have set aside my main project to work solely on the story of your life. Is that not enough for you, Kogasa?!

K/N: Wha- Erm... I... suppose it is.

A/N: Good. Now leave me be; I need to get on with the show.

* * *

Sunrise, Forest of the Lost, Mystia's PoV:

As I sat at my cart, fanning the coals of my fire to keep them from going out, I let out a yawn which exposed every last one of my pointy little teeth. I had a surprisingly busy night, which was turning into day, which had left me rather exausted. I hadn't even had a chance to cook myself dinner, really, which would be why I was cooking it now. Using the coals I had been using for a tad too long, as I didn't want to have to waste some, I was grilling myself a nice juicy lamprey.

As I struggled to keep my eyes open, I could have sworn the juicy little bugger turned its head to me. Unlike with my customers, I don't bother to do anything but cook the eel, leaving it to look just as monstrous as I will likely at the party. Not that I would be seen as anything special by the majority, but I think that the minority which would be humans would care. Even picking things up without slashing them to ribbons gets difficult when I'm in my true and natural form, which is why I try and make my talons as long as is useful in this form. When I take on that form, they get so very long, and I tend to ruin floors. On that note, I guess I should grind down my talons a little before the party. The ones on my feet are the only ones that _truly _need it, but it wouldn't hurt to do both. After all, that's what I got that spinning stone thing for.

As it seared over the flames I was keeping with my fan, the ugly thing looked up at me and... _giggled_! While I fluttered my ears in shock, obviously not believing a dead creature being capable of giggling, let along a _lamprey _of all things, I stopped fanning for a moment to rub the sleep from my eyes. When I looked back to the eel, it was laying there as if it never moved.

Just as I was letting out a sigh of relief, I felt cold hands on my shoulders, and my heart leapt into my throat. On reflex, my folded wings twitched to the side to try and break the grasp, but simply passed through the offending arms. At hearing a giggle that would have before given me a heart attack, I relaxed. "...Yuyuko? What are _you_ doing here~?"

Giggling once more, my fellow pinkette answered, "Why, just to see the most adorable little bundle of feathers in the world~"

Chuckling as I continued my fanning of the dying flames, I decided to be a bit difficult. "Well, if you want to see my bundle of downy moltings, you just have to head back to head back to my nest~ I line everything with them, you know. I even have a big bundle of them deeper in the cave, which I currently have no idea what to do with~"

"Ohh? I could take them off your hands, you know~" Yuyuko placed her chin on my shoulder as she spoke. "We have rather stiff stuffing for our pillows back at the mansion, you see~"

Letting the flames finally die, I picked up the eel and took a big bite from the side. "Ah shee..." Being a bird, I wasn't exactly one for chewing, not that my teeth even were made to accomidate more than ripping and tearing. As such, I simply swallowed the heavenly first mouth-full, and offered, "Want the head when I'm done?" A long while ago, I might have eaten the head, but over the years I had become more and more human-like in my tastes.

Grinning, Yuyuko replied, "Why would I ever pass up such a lovely snack~?"

Grinning right back, I answered, "I'm surprised you even left any of me behind back when you were still eating me~" I tore another big bite from the eel as I awaited her response.

Grinning wider, the once terror replied, "Well, then I'd lose such a lovely meat supply! Can't have that, now can I?"

Swallowing the bite, I began to giggle a bit, before ripping the head from the lamprey. "Here you go." I offered it to her head, and she pulled it out of my hand with her mouth. That's actually a bit cute... Still a bit frightening to watch those human-like teeth of hers shift into various shapes as she chews. Getting a good idea, I asked, "So, going to the party?"

As she gnashed her teeth, she began to nod. Swallowing the little snack, the ghost replied, "Yes, that's right... I came here to ask you much the same." Ahh, that explains everything.

I laughed awkwardly, and said, "I hope my true form doesn't scare the humans~" Typically, my true form has a 100% scare rate on humans...

"Ahh, you too? Mine frightens even some youkai, actually." This earned her a risen brow. Just what does it look like, I wonder...?

My curiosity hitting a peak, I asked, "What does it look like?" I mean, really. What could be so bad about the true form of a ghost?

Grinning a bit once more, the ghost replied, "Well, My body becomed diced up, and rather bloody! Quite gruesome, really~" Upon seeing my risen brow, she added, "And no, I don't know what made it look like that. I have no memories from before I died."

I gave her a pitying look, and stated, "That must be terrible..."

In reply the ghost simply shrugged her shoulders, before changing the subject. "So, ready for bed? You look bushed~"

Blushing a bit, I asked, "You joining me again~?"

Seeing her nod, I let out an exasperated little sigh, before starting on putting things away. When I had finished, we both worked on dragging the stand home, and were there before we knew it.

When we had set the cart into the usual spot, we made for my nest, and I took my usual position of seiza, my wings wrapping around me, while Yuyuko used my lap as a pillow of sorts. Soon we were both asleep, and dreaming of eating various things. Mine would count as a nightmare, as I didn't want to eat humans anymore, while hers was technically a good dream, even if she didn't want to eat me anymore.


	32. A hot yet cool morning

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Mmm...

Y/N: What is it now...?

A/N: I'm finally back to the point in time I've been wanting.

Y/N: With your crush?

A/N: Ehe...

Y/N: That would be a yes.

A/N: I can't help it... She's just so... so...

Y/N: ...Small, charming, dashing, and/or rugged?

A/N: You don't have to count off fingers...

Y/N: Forceful, yet both slow and gentle...?

A/N: W-what?

Y/N: What~?

A/N: What are you talking about?!

Y/N: Ohh? What's with the blush?

A/N: _You know what the blush is for_!

Y/N: Do I, now? Then tell me so that I know just what you mean~

A/N: W-well, umm...

Y/N: Yeees~?

A/N: I-it... It's how she is... in... b-bed...

Y/N: You're going to have to speak up, tomato-face~

A/N: I c-cant!

C/N: She really is a lot like Usa, when you get right down to it...

A/N: Eep!

* * *

Dawn, Misty Lake, Usagi's PoV:

In the distance the typical sound that announced morning went off at full force, although it sounded a tad more nervous than the usual. "Ch-chin chin~!" The sound of Mystia's chirps echoed across the lands at full force, easily reaching my ears and beyond.

It was at this point that I very slightly began to edge my way into wakefulness. What pushed me over that edge would be the frigid tongue jammed in my mouth, past my shark-like teeth, and dancing about slowly, but with great skill and force. As I woke up, I already knew it pointless to try and vacate the tongue, as I had no chance to do such a thing without being forced to bite her. I had no desire to hurt the bearer of that tongue however - I loved her too much to intentionally hurt her. Instead, I groggily played with the tongue within my mouth, doing so with now slightly practiced skill. Here and there I would suck at it, and give my tongue a rest.

As I continued my rather typical morning, pinned beneath my once pixie lover, turned human turned fairy again. I felt her lacking weight atop of me, and so rolled her over so that she was beside me. I felt her arms encircling my waist, and so I too circled her waist with my own arms. I sleepily, longingly gazed into her still-closed eyes, just about trying to will her awake as I weakly played with the writhing tongue within my mouth. I could taste her minty drool, which was steadily, yet weakly leaking from the corner of our mouths, as before this point all the drool from my love was emptying into my mouth due to the forces of gravity. Curse them - or not.

Not that I disliked the taste of the frigid drool; quite the contrary, I actually loved the flavor of it. It was like eating snow, but in liquid form, somehow - like giving water that wonderful taste that snow has, not that I have no idea that snow _is _water. I'm no stupid pixie. Not a smart one by far, but still not a stupid one either.

After another few minutes of our sloppy, sleepy kissing, I let out a yelp as she grabbed at my rear. I felt her grin a bit against me, just as she opened a still sleepy eye, that pool of icy water staring back into my pool of blood. Breaking the kiss, she said, "Hey there, Usa." She had a small smirk on her face, a far cry from the usual _giant_ _grin_.

I smiled happily, both glad and slightly sad that her tongue had retracted from my mouth. "Hey, Master..."

Tightening her arms around my waist, thus squeezing her body tightly against mine, Cirno asked, "You sound disappointed, Usa! Anything I can do to fix that?" To punctuate the question, she gave my rear another, harder squeeze, earning her another yelp.

My cheeks now matching my eyes, I asked, "W-well... Erm..." As I tried to ask for what I wanted, my voice died in my throat on the way to answer her with what I wanted. Instead, I requested, "C-can you let go of my butt...?"

Chuckling, knowing that wasn't what I truly wanted, Master released my hind quarters anyways, before rolling away from me. The bed was easily wide enough to fit three fae side by side, so she left space enough for a third between us as she began to stretch.

dangling her legs off the side of our bed, Cirno began to stretch again, her little arms raising above her head, her legs pointing strait out, along with her feet, the toes of which splaying out like a badly made fan. As she stretched, her wings began to push out from her body, going about half a metre from their original position before stopping. When finally she stoped, she let out a noisy little yawn and hopped from the side of the bed, not landing on her feet but instead floating. The bed was only _just _tall enough that her feet didn't touch the ground, so it wasn't as if it was needed.

Doing slightly similar to Master, I rolled over to the edge of the bed, stretched for slightly less than all I was worth, and hopped from the side of the bed, landing on my feet. At that point, I too let out a yawn, although it wasn't nearly as powerful as Master's.

Giving me a grin, my slightly less diminutive than I love asked, "So, what'd you decide on for the party, Usa? Never did say..." The flaming pumpkin continued to sit on the less than sturdy dining room table, gently lighting the room with its green glow.

I thought for a second on the matter, as I really had yet to. "Well, I'm honestly not sure what my true form is like..."

Tapping her chin, Master said, "That's... actually a good question. Most natural I've seen ya was when you were a vampire, or a human." Thinking a moment, she added, "Well, you could always give one of your sisters a little nibble, and dress like them." At the thought of me dressing like a stereotypical vampire, she then began to laugh a bit.

Raising a brow, I asked, "Is there really enough time...? Just getting there would take a good while depending on if it's overcast or not..."

Nodding sagely at this, Cirno replied, "True, true... I don't think that little umbrella of you-"

Correcting her, I said, "Parasol."

Snorting with laughter at my correction, the six-wing replied, "Right, right... What's with you vampires and calling things the right name? ...Although, that gives me an idea. Wait here, Usa."

I blinked at the sudden order, and simply nodded, saying, "Alright."

I watched her head outside, the flimsy door swinging a few times as she headed for the lake.


	33. Just as planned

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Well, I think I've run out of things to talk to you about, Yukari!

Y/N: Is that so? This sounds suspiciously like something to talk about...

A/N: That is true, I suppose. So, who do you suggest I try chatting with next?

Y/N: Hrm... Well, there's always Parsee.

A/N: Won't she try and kill me over something silly...?

Y/N: Isn't that the best part?

A/N: ...True. Little more fun than a dangerous youkai.

Y/N: Indeed~ Or you could bring out Kisume!

A/N: Sounds like a great way to lose my head...

Y/N: There are worse things to happen~

A/N: Such as?

Y/N: Well, you did nearly get eaten that one time~

A/N: ...How is nearly getting eaten worse than getting my head ripped off...?

Y/N: Ahh, I see what you mean! I suppose being given that final pleasure as you melt into her _would _be far better.

A/N: Putting it like that makes it sound so appealing...

Y/N: Well, it's just the truth. There is supposedly no greater pleasure than how she eats those she doesn't hate.

A/N: I see... Well, I suppose I had better get on with the show.

* * *

Morning, Alice's house, Marisa's PoV:

Groggily, I munched on some toast that had some strawberry jam thickly spread across it. Alice sure knows how to cook... She made toast, eggs, and ham, and all of them were just as delicious as the crumpets she makes. Swallowing my mouthful of toast, I asked, "So, what're we gonna do about the party?"

Slowly chewing her bite of ham and eggs, the small girl said after swallowing, "Well, I see no reason to go, honestly. Little will be accomplished by going, I do believe. We could visit numerous people you know at any time, as we attempt to bring back the memories you have lost."

As if on queue, someone began to knock at the door. At this, Alice's eyes became dull and unfocused, as she asked, "I wonder who that might be?" One of her dolls flew over into the other room, full-sized fork and knife in her tiny hands, and the sound of the door opening creaked its way to my ear. At that, Alice said, her eyes still dull and now unblinking, "Miss Ran? Whatever could she be here fo- ...Excuse me Marisa, but it seems she wishes to speak face-to-face."

Ran's PoV:

I waited on the couch in the living room, as I was instructed to by way of doll charades. The couch was softer than it looked, not that that truly mattered to me; my tails are quite comfortable to sit on you see, and so I typically use them as a barrier between myself and the various things I must sit on. So fluffy they are, that sitting on them is not as painful as it should be, and instead is quite comfortable.

After a couple minutes of waiting, a fully dressed, yet surprisingly diminutive Alice greeted me as she walked into the room. "Yes, Ran? What is it that you want of me?"

She looked slightly wary of being pulled from whatever it was she was doing, even if she hid it oh so well, so I decided it best to avoid stepping on any metaphorical toes. Although, that is not to say that I would actually be stepping on toes instead, but instead that I would merely try to not offend. After all, this one _can _be rather violent when made unhappy. _Especially_ when Kirisame is involved, and as Master said that she was within the home, I would have to show only my best. "Yes... Well, I came here on order of my Master, being told that you had decided not to attend the party, and as such to make efforts to fix that. Might I ask the why, and attempt to convince you otherwise?"

Chuckling softly at what I presumed to be my brutal honesty, the puppeteer asked, "Are you trying to make me laugh? You've succeeded, if so, Ran."

At this I shook my head. "No, I am merely sparing no expense in my efforts in keeping you safe to interact with. You do tend to become... _unreasonable _when _she_ is involved, after all."

At my admittance of her going mad should Kirisame be involved, the amusement drained from the small girl's face. "...I see. Am I really so bad that you would have to be so cautious?"

Thinking for but a single second, I near immediately answered, "Yes. In fact, you are so volatile that you have tried to attack the current Hakurei maiden for merely having a conversation with 'my Marisa' in your presence. I say 'my Marisa' as a quote, and not as a declaration that she is my own, by the way."

At this she winced a bit, and said, "I... have been trying to improve on that over the past... day? I believe it has been a day since then... Then as in... well..."

Not even blinking at the sudden change, I asked, "Might I ask what caused such a drastic change?" Quite honestly, Master was quite vague on intelligence involving the mission. So much so that I suspect there to be a reason to it.

Sighing, the young girl replied, "Well, Marisa has... she lost her memory."

Now I see why... Before, Kirisame had avoided her like a raccoon with rabies, which had resulted in Margatroid becoming quite distraught. Now she is able to improve her image, for when Kirisame regains her memory. Build a little trust before she is repulsed once more. "I see." Finally moving on to why I am here, I added, "By the way, your mother shall be at the party." Noticing her perk up, I went on to say, "Master would have preferred that have been a surprise, but as you did say you wouldn't be going..."

Waving her hands in front of herself, Margatroid exclaimed, "No! No, no, we'll be coming!"

Good, the plan has gone as well as we had anticipated. "Then I shall take my leave of you. You shall be taken when the time for the party has arrived, so do try and take any showers sooner rather than later." With that said, I allowed a gap to open below myself, and tipped off of the couch, slipping through it in the blink of an eye. Landing softly, I stated matter-of-factly, "It is done, Master."

Fanning herself gently, while laying out lazily over a gap, Master replied, "Of course it is. This is what I expect of you, Ran. And deliver, you did."

You know, I have to wonder what her reaction would be if I were to fail for a change... "Right. What is next, Master?"

Grinning from behind her fan, the elder youkai replied, "That, my dear, is the easy part." She snapped her fan shut, like she does love doing, and added, "We watch~"

In reply, I merely let out a sigh, before nodding. "Yes, Master."

I had best prepare refreshments. Master does get thirsty when she is plotting.


	34. Afternoon Stroll

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Here we are again.

Y/N: Here we are, indeed~

A/N: Not going to ask where?

Y/N: Not going to ask, indeed~

A/N: ...You're just messing with me, aren't you?

Y/N: Perhaps.

A/N: You enjoy teasing me, don't you.

Y/N: Indeed, I do~

* * *

A/N: Okay, I can't take it anymore!

Y/N: My incredible beauty?

A/N: Very funny. I mean all this building up to the party! Honestly, what is the point of all this?!

Y/N: To get into the heads of each party goer.

A/N: Something I'll likely be doing during the party itself...?

Y/N: ...Ahh, I see now. You don't want to do it twice.

A/N: Exactly.

Y/N: And so you will cut strait to the chase next chapter.

A/N: Indeed. All this exposition is killing my desire to write this story! You know why I wrote a story about you and the Komeiji family!

Y/N: Indeed... You didn't want to write this story so bad that you started and completed two entire stories, one of which is of incredibly good taste in main characters. ...When it comes to your writing, do what you must, but remember that this is what you chose, and don't back down from that choice. You have to live with your choices. No do-overs.

A/N: That's... surprisingly wise for you.

Y/N: I can be a little wise when I wish. Of course, I'm limited by yourself being young, and unwise...

A/N: A-anywho, how about we get on with the show?

Y/N: You just don't want to admit that I'm right~

* * *

Late morning, Misty Lake, Yuuka's PoV:

As I walked along the shore of the lake, I gently spun my parasol, the only flower within Gensoukyou that doesn't wilt, which was situated over my shoulder and quite open. It wasn't a warm day, but it wasn't a cold day; such is the normal sort of day for autumn. There was a bit of wind whipping about my hair, and causing my side-tail to end up flowing behind me. While it would be easy enough to simply trade power to influence a change size, I knew it was just as easy, if not easier, to simply trade part of my portion of the dust cloud that we fae call a soul with Dai. And thus we simply traded bodies instead of transferring the large amount of dust that makes up our soul so as to trade power. Always a pain to have to smooth out the damage that does to my body. Of course, as I left behind most of my dust, we still did trade power. Ahh, the joys of ultimate magic. Wouldn't be able to be in two places at once without it! Well, far. I can easily go in two places at once, but distance becomes an issue. Currently I'm a number of kilometres from my fields, so ultimate magic remains my favorite power.

As I walked along, I slowly made my way to my destination; I found that I enjoyed meeting with a certain gardener, and so I had decided to meet with her once more. After all, it's my turn to be the weak wanderer for a bit. Well, weak in comparison. My other half _is _still a six-wing. If we cared enough to maximize the power we possess she would be as strong as Cirno, even. But no, we hardly need more power. Only a handful of beings are stronger than us when we are one. Only a single fae is among them. As I reminisced over the greatest battle I ever had, and one of the only times in recent history that I knew I would have been trounced if my foe so desired it, I made my way down the dirt path that led to my destination. I mean, seriously, I faced a sixty-wing. Thirty whole pairs of wings, condensed into three! Just imagining the power that such a fae would contain excites me a tad. I still believe her to be stronger than even Yukari.

Opening a single eye as I approached, the gate guard regarded me with a smile, happily saying, "Oh? Fancy seeing you again, Daiyousei." While it wasn't the name I typically went by, it still was still a name of sorts, so I decided to give her the one that matched my current body; I gave her the title that my smaller half used as a name. I saw no reason in particular to mess with the minds of those that my other half might interact with; Indeed, why not go by her 'name' when I'm in her body, wearing her clothes, and wearing my hair as she does? It's not wise to make trouble for ones self after all.

Returning the smile with a warm smile of my own, I replied, "Greetings, gardener of the devil." I ceased the spinning of my parasol, and closed it now that the shade of the trees was blocking the sun from feeding the flowery thing, but holding it over my shoulder regardless of it being closed.

Chuckling, and rubbing the back of her head, the gardener corrected, "I'm a gate guard, not a gardener..."

Smiling regardless of the correction, I replied, "Ahh, but you're quite skilled at it; the only place I have seen flowers quite so happy is in my own Garden of the-" I trailed off, as I had decided I wished to keep who I was a secret, and ended up deciding upon finishing with a more generic name. "...Of flowers. My garden of flowers."

Smiling right back at me from where she sat, the woman replied, "Be that as it may, it's still just a hobby."

Accidentally grinning a bit viciously back at her, I said, "Hobby or not, you are quite skilled. The flowers are happy whenever they see you, as they know they will be taken care of."

Chuckling with a bit of a blush, Meiling replied, "Aw shucks... But that makes me wonder... why can you tell what the flowers are thinking?"

Smirking with amusement obvious on my features, I replied, "I'm a fae; it's what we do. To be exact, I am of the court of spring. No idea why some humans insist we have courts, and circles, but it can be amusing to use the phrase."

Raising a brow as if it would raise her point to a higher elevation, Meiling replied, "But doesn't that simply perpetuate the misconception?"

Chuckling, I replied, "And she has a good head on her shoulders, too... I don't mind the use of the phrase, really."

As I wasn't particularly paying attention, I didn't notice when a maid suddenly seemingly appeared out of thin air. Clearing her throat, the seemingly normal maid regarded me for but a moment, before turning to Meiling. "Meiling, it is time for your lunch break, if you wish to take it."

Stroking her chin for a moment, the guard replied, "Hrm... Well, I wouldn't want to leave this fae that traveled a fair bit to see me, if my guess is correct." She motioned to me, saying that I was the fae in question in the language of the body.

When she looked to me again, I gave her a _particularly _happy grin. I had been told it was quite frightening, but I had my reasons for grinning at her as such. At the paling of the maid, it became clear that she indeed was the maid from the flower incident years ago.

Blinking in confusion, the guard asked, "Sakuya? You okay? You look a bit paler than normal..."

I put on a sweet little smile as Meiling turned to look at me questioningly, before looking back to the maid. Too professional to do more than pale, the maid I now know to be Sakuya offered, "...Would you like to join us for lunch?"

At the offer, I began to smile just a little wider. "Of course, Miss Sakuya."

She bowed slightly, and swam off in the blink of an eye. Raising a brow, I asked, "...Did she just... swim through the air?"

All I received at my question was a risen brow at being able to catch such a thing, and a nod after a few moments.


	35. Ride of the Headless Horseman

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Now, we can finally do it!

Y/N: Mmm...

A/N: H-hey, quit that... I didn't mean it like that, idiot...

Y/N: You know you'd love every moment of it...

A/N: ...

Y/N: Ufufu...

A/N: Sh-shut up, please.

Y/N: Make me~

A/N: Guh...

Y/N: You know you want to~

A/N: Sh-shut up with your teasing!

Y/N: Who said I was teasing~?

A/N: ...

Y/N: Juuust kidding~ You look like you're about to start bleeding everywhere, you know. You may wish to go somewhere with tile if you decide to start spraying blood.

A/N: ...I'm just going to lie down before I attempt bleeding out.

Y/N: I'll join you~

A/N: ...W-whatever you want, I guess...

Y/N: Oho, you've gotten so quiet so suddenly~

A/N: Sh-shush... Anyways, umm... H-how about we get on with the show...?

Y/N: Heh. You really _are _a lot like Usagi when pressured just right~

* * *

Early night, Jack's Mansion, Jack's PoV:

Tonight is the night! With fire in my eye - literally. where my eyes were was on fire due to the pumpkin - I looked to my one and only maid in my sprawling mansion. My blonde maid wore a grin that bordered on insane, as her slightly ethereal body stood at attention. Grinning right back at her with my non-existent mouth, I asked, "Is everything ready, Kana? Are the pies set out? What of the decorations? And the contest, for that matter?"

Giving me a crisp salute as she grinned widely, my maid answered, "Yes, everything is set! The frontlines of pies are out, and should be cooled within the next ten minutes! The carved pumpkins are everywhere that seemed reasonable to place them, too! The _un-_carved pumpkins are awaiting the carving contestants to do what they will with them, and the tools are set out for those that need them, sir!" Vanishing and reappearing, the maid was now by the front door, and opened it before putting a door-stop in the way of it, so as to keep it held open for the guests without having to bog down Kana. A simple device, capable of doing a part of the job of a door man! Brilliant little invention, really!

Grinning once more, not that it could be seen both due to my flaming pumpkin, not to mention my lack of a head, I headed outside. Before me was my most recent mare, who was as black as night. Can't be the headless horseman without a black horse, now can I? A ghostly white horse could work, but only if it had a glow about it. In the end, nothing could beat my current horse in terms of looking spooky. Blinking, I noticed something about her to be amiss. She was wanting of something, but what was it? As I tapped the lip of my pumpkin I suddenly had a realization. Looking back to where the maid once was, I asked, "Kana, What about my horses armor?! It looks so... naked! Well, I guess it's _supposed _to be naked, but still! Although, I suppose it _isn't_ supposed to be naked right now... Still!"

Hugging me from behind, Kana simply said, "It will be done. Don't you worry about that~"

Growling just a little, I asked, "How _can't _I worry about that, Kana?! The fate of the party may very well hang in the balance! What if Yukari thinks less of me for having a naked horse?!"

A squadron of the very maid who was hugging me appeared, and began to suit up my mare for whatever might be thrown its way. After all, sometimes the random towns folk throw rocks in a desperate last ditch way of reaffirming their sanity! Of course, I then proceed to have Mary XXVII knock them down for that, and then I proceed to throw my head at them, but still. I wouldn't want her to be harmed in the line of duty after all!

When finally the horse was fully fitted with plate, I smiled to myself at the grand work. Mary was fully fitted with her Halloween attire! Full plate as black as her fur. Grinning over my shoulder at the maid, I complimented, "Great work, Kana! You did well to have her ready for me like that!" I climbed atop the back of the horse, and steadied her, before looking to the maid.

The poltergeist gave me a grin of her own, and floated up to me. Passing through the pumpkin atop my head, she softly kissed my non-existent lips, before backing away. "Good luck, Master Jack~" She had the sweetest smile on her lips as she waved to me, before she added, "I shall be sure to greet the guests for you, should you not be back by the start of the party."

I nodded at that, and replied with yet another grin, "Right! I'll be sure to make this one a quickie, so you needn't worry about that!" With that said, I rode off into the night, my black armor just about absorbing the moonlight. I was careful to avoid the pumpkins, as I can't exactly sell destroyed merchandise.

When my horse and I had reached the edge of our property, we galloped off into town, leaving a trail of flaming hoof-prints in our wake that gradually went out after being left along for about thirty seconds. While my magic is limited out here, I can still do some flashy things here and there! Of course, it would certainly be easier if I were to do so in Yukari's domain, or if I didn't leave them for quite so long, but there is little I can do about that. I need to remind the folk in town of me every once in a while, and leaving flaming hoof-prints is certainly a boon to that!

And so I galloped through the night like a bat out of hell, the hooves of my horse thundering over streets of both dirt and asphalt as I went. My journey lasted an hour before I finally returned home, satisfied with my work.


	36. Party Time: Koishi Route

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Y/N: You're truly excited, aren't you.

A/N: What tipped you off?

Y/N: Aside from you responding with a bit of emotion to your voice for a change?

A/N: Indeed!

Y/N: Well, you're actually trying to update on a daily basis again.

A/N: True enough...

Y/N: You even went so far as to update twice yesterday.

A/N: One of those chapters was mostly complete already.

Y/N: And the second one was completed in about an hour. So what? It's still a rather major thing for you to have done as such - You have hardly updated for the last while, you know.

A/N: I would certainly _hope _I know. After all, I am the one doing it, am I not?

Y/N: That you are.

A/N: Thanks for all the compliments, by the way. They honestly surprised me a bit...

Y/N: Credit is due where it is due.

A/N: I suppose you've a point, but still...

Y/N: You're quite welcome, you know~

* * *

A/N: Jeez... That was quite the change of plans... See the A/N of the next chapter for details, when finally it's done.

Y/N: Indeed... I can't believe you listened to reason.

* * *

Night, Scarlet Devil Mansion, Koishi's PoV:

After having a bit of fun in her bedroom, Remi Remi and I were busy dressing ourselves. We had a light sweat glistening on our skin, and the room stunk of what we had just done. The air was a bit musky, and thick, and our short panting breaths didn't exactly help things. My long, sharp, nail-less fingers were still sticky with proof of what we had just done, so I began to suck my thick fingers clean, savoring the taste of my Remi Remi as I did. Seeing me do as such was enough to make the vampire swallow as she continued to dress herself.

When we were both fully dressed, save for our hats, I leaned in to capture her lips again. She tensed a moment, before melting in my arms. By this point, I had figured out how best to get her to do just that, as I found that she loves when one completely dominates her. Breaking the kiss, I look Mister Hat in my hand and placed him atop my head with a wide smile, and adjusted his positioning for optimal comfort.

With that now out of the way, I picked up her hat, and placed it atop her head just right. With a wide grin, I asked, "Happy now?" The reason we had been in bed like this for the last hour was simple. My Remi Remi was feeling a bit wanting! There was also a deeper reason, though. Her subconscious mind was telling me as much, even if it left out the specifics that her mind itself would contain.

After leaning against me in a daze, the smiling vampire replied, "I... Well, I suppose that shall do..." She sounded confused, which would make a bit of sense all things considered. After all, I had simply picked her up and taken her to her room for all she knew! She knew not of the fact I knew the gist of what was on her mind. She didn't know that I knew she was sad, even if I didn't know the exact reason. After all, it's not like I can read minds~

As suddenly as can be, now that we were fully dressed, a gap swallowed us up. Remi Remi shrieked while I simply giggled at her. Weren't we warned about this? With a grin on my face, I landed on my feet, and caught the up-side down who was really busy with flailing her wings about in a panic. As her dress billowed outwards, and began to expose her cute little thighs, I decided I needed to fix things. Tossing Remi Remi into the air, I caught her right-side up, and placed her down. Of course, when I tossed her she shrieked again.

Starting to finally calm down, the small vampire begged, "Please don't throw me like that..." She was breathing a bit heavily, still a bit in shock at what had happened.

Grinning down at her, I replied, "Alrighty!"

Before us, a slightly see-through maid greeted, "Hello, and welcome to the party. Do be sure to take your true forms and to stay in them at all times.

Thinking for a moment, I smiled and plugged my third eye into the socket in my chest. After that I made myself look human. "Alrighty! I'm done~"

Looking to Remi Remi I found that she was now suddenly a cute little blue-furred bat, and landed on my shoulder while I was busy changing. She also had a cute little scarlet ribbon tied in her head-fur. Looking me over once, she seemed a bit confused, so I answered her un-asked question. "I only look human! It's just something I can do~"

For the next few moments, my Remi Remi began to squeak, gradually growing more labored in the sound of it, until she said in a strangely squeaky voice, "...I see..."

I couldn't help but burst out laughing along with the maid, who had since vanished. At this Remi Remi began to tear up a bit, and just about screamed in that same voice, "It's not funny! Stop laughing at my voice! I can't help that I am quite unable to speak normally as a bat!" Of course, the display simply made us laugh that much harder.

After a full ten second of laughter, the two of us finally put an end to our enjoyment of the misfortune of my love, and I said, "There there, Remi Remi! It's not the end of the world~"

Trembling with hardly contained rage, the bat perched atop my shoulder leaned around and bit the tip of my nose. My eyes instantly widened in shock and pain, and I let out a yelp. "Youch! You didn't have to bite me... That really hurt, Remi Remi..." I gave her a hurt expression as I rubbed my poor little nose.

Flinching at my expression, she let out a high-pitched sigh, and said in the same squeaky voice as always, "...Sorry. I suppose I overreacted a tad..."

I giggles, and gave her head a pat, cooing, "It's okay, Remi Remi."

With that said, I headed into the mansion ahead of us.

(Original end of chapter. See next chapter for the why.)

When we were finally through the big pair of doors that would be called the front doors, we made our way into a grand hall where there were countless youkai in their true forms, many of which looking as if they'd be fun to mess with. Although, I have my Remi Remi, so I'm happy to just mess with her again later.

From my shoulder, my partner asked, "Many of the youkai truly look fearsome in their natural forms, don't they?" She sounded a bit jealous, which is a bit reasonable when you look like a bat in the closest thing you have to one. Then again, I look human.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit at her misfortune, and chided, "You know, you'll attract green-eyed monsters if you keep that up~"

Looking to me with a risen brow, she asked, "Whatever do you mean by that...?"

I giggled, and ignored the question in favor of looking at the crowd of youkai off to one side of the enormous room. "...I wonder what's going on over there?"

Looking to my eyes, then following my line of sight, Remi Remi replied, "I'm... honestly unsure. I could always fly over and check it out. It could be something entertaining going on, for all we know. ...Or it could simply be mud wrestling." She licked her lips at the thought, not considering what mud wrestling in one's true form would even look like.

Grinning over at her, I answered, "That'd be great! Go do that, and I'll wait here!"

With a nod, she flew off. ...Now, what do I do while I wait? I could always hum~ Humming softly, I looked about for something to entertain me. Eventually I found that maid from before to be walking by me holding a silver tray filled with seven tulip-shaped glasses each hardly filled. Grinning, I asked, "Ohh, what's in the glasses? Can I have some?"

Grinning back at me, the maid replied, "Sure! You can have all the pumpkin brandy you like, cutie!"

Carefully taking the two glasses nearest to me, I said, "Thanks!" As the maid wandered off, I took the glass in my left hand, which I was holding awkwardly by the very base, and I took one big swig, downing all of the nice smelling liquid in a single gulp. And then I realized just how much the pumpkin-flavored stuff burned now that it was already down my throat. I teared up a bit at the pain of the burn, and began to cough into my sleeve.

Finally returning, Remi Remi swooped down and landed on my shoulder. Smiling to me, she took a breath to speak, but let it out upon seeing the pair of glasses held awkwardly in either one of my hand. One was empty, but the other had the caramel colored liquid still in it. As she wasn't speaking, I asked, "So, what did you find out?"

Ignoring me as I did to her once before already, she asked while eyeing my tulip-shaped glasses, "Where ever did you get that brandy from? It smells of... pumpkins, if only a little. It also smells very strong..." She wrinkled her nose a bit at the smell of it. Must have a stronger nose than me!

Grinning, I replied with a slight blush, "From this nice maid! Same one as before! Said I could take all I like~"

Raising a furry brow, she asked , "So you took two? Whatever for?"

Tilting my head a bit, I asked, "Don't you want something to drink? Burns a good bit, but it's still nice! Made me feel nice and warm inside~"

Shaking her head, she replied with an odd accent, "I don't drink... vine."

Tilting my head to the same side even farther, I asked, "But... how does one drink vines? Isn't this brandy? C'mon, just a sip..."

Sighing at how the brandy was obviously starting to kick in if my blush was any indicator, the vampire replied with a look of resignation, "Fine, fine, but just a sip. Is that fine?"

With a goofy grin, I brought the lip of the glass to my lover's mouth, and slowly, ever so slowly tipped it back until the contents were at the very lip. I giggled a bit when she glared at me for stopping, before I tipped in forwards just slightly more, and she took a bit more than a sip. A small amount, considering how it looked at my size, but for someone of her size it was also a large amount. As she drank, the liquid spilled around her tiny mouth, as it simply wasn't the size of mouth the glass was intended for, and it landed on my shoulder.

When she started to squirm, I ended the motion, and lowered the oddly shaped glass from her cute little brandy-drenched mouth. Tearing up a bit at the burn, she looked a bit strained, perhaps as she was trying not to cough as I had. After a moment of regaining her composure, she cleared her sore throat, and simply asked, "Happy now...?" Her high voice sounded a bit pained this time, as if she had just tried to eat fire or drink acid, or something along those lines. She must have filled her belly with the burning liquid, so much she drank.

I smiled to her, wiping away the brandy around her mouth with a blood-stained handkerchief I fetched from a pocket in my shirt. She was just so very cute that I want to hug her. And so I hugged her into my breasts with a manic grin on my face. I wasn't careful about it, but the glasses still being awkwardly held in my hand, now one of which being only slightly filled, managed to go without breaking. Blushing brightly under her fur, or so I guessed, the squeaky little bat said, "H-hey, quit it..."

Nuzzling her entire body with my cheek, ignoring what she just said, I asked, "So what was it that you saw over there, Remi Remi?"

Blinking at the sudden change in topic, she replied, "Ohh, there seems to be some sort of contest going o-"

Excited to hear about this, I interrupted by asking rather forcefully, "A contest?! What kind?!" I gave my greatest grin at that, quite curious to find out the answer.

Raising a brow at my enthusiasm, she answered, "It is only a pumpkin carving contest, I'll have you know; you needn't be so excited. Although, if you wish to enter there seem to be plenty of stations to fill." Upon seeing me continue to grin at that, she went on an assumption, asking, "So, I take it that would mean you wish to enter?"

Finally placing her back atop my shoulder, thus removing her from between my breasts, I replied, "Of course! Why wouldn't I want to have a bit of fun making holes in gourds?" With that said, I began to make my way through the crowd, downing the rest of Remi Remi's glass as I went, and getting someone to subconsciously hold the glasses for me.

With my hands now free, I finally reached my destination, taking an empty slot on the corner of a long table, which was beside a giant man with a bestial face. He looked like a cross between a boar and a man, and had a scraggly mane and long yellow tusks. He had to be at least three metres tall, and was wearing nothing but a loincloth to protect his modesty. Not that I really cared, but he was starting to get annoyed, and was quietly grumbling to himself. With his size, it didn't take much for him to feel cramped after all.

Sitting in a seat in front of the station in question, I looked at the thing, deciding what to do with the orange oval thing. While it was a pumpkin, my vampiric love failed to mention that it was also burning with a green fire. Oddly, the pumpkin was undamaged by the flames, which confused me a little. Testing the waters so to speak, I ran my hand over the fire quickly. While fire had never really bothered me, my clothes would not enjoy fire, so I had to be careful. Strangely, the fire was not only not burning hot, but it was a little chilly. Reminded me of the pesky little spirits back home a little.

From my shoulder my Remi asked, "So, what do you plan on doing?"

Not really having an answer, I stiffened my fingers and thumb, braced the back of my pumpkin friend with my free hand, and rammed my fingers through the pumpkin. With a happy little smile, I replied, "Making a Jack-o-lantern!"

I grabbed what was inside, and tossed the guts aside not caring where they landed. I repeated this process a second time, and thus finished removing the innards from the thing. Turning the side with a hole in it away from me, I began to decide what to do next. Eventually I decided that it needed eyes, so I took it in both hands and used my thumbs to gouge a pair of uneven holes into the thing. It worked better than you would think, although my aim could be better, as the holes I left were rather lopsided.

With a grin on my lips, I exclaimed in a rather crazed way, "Lets put a _smile _on that face!" I stiffened my hand once more, the long spikes that I call fingers now all facing forwards with a slight curve to them, as opposed to having them in a strait line. I began to stab my finger into the pumpkin over and over, making a mangled grin that might be considered from ear to ear, if the pumpkin had ears.

Tapping my sticky fingers against my lip, I began to think aloud, "I wonder what it's missing...?"

To the left of me, the boar man that was stationed there finally got fed up with being cramped, and threw myself to the side with a shove, causing my hat to land in a pile of flaming mush that was once the innards of my pumpkin. I was stunned there for a moment, before I quietly picked up my hat. The boar man was grumbling about humans getting to sure of themselves as he sat in his chair that was much too small for him.

Landing beside me after a moment, Remi Remi asked in the same voice as was now the norm, "Are you okay, Koishi...? That brute... I ought to go back to my full size, and-"

Ignoring her, I asked, "Are you okay, Mister hat?" I was too busy picking seeds and orange gunk from my hat to really listen.

My hat replied, saying, "That was so rude of him..."

I nodded, and replied, "It was..."

Seemingly growing a tad worried, Remi Remi asked, "Are... you okay...? You seem to be... sitting there mumbling to yourself..." As she questioned me, she was giving me a slightly worried look. She also seemed to be taking a hit from the vast quantities of alcohol she consumed, pound per pound

The two of us still ignoring her continued to sit on the ground, and mister hat said, "Hey... I have an idea!"

Smiling at my old friend, I asked, "Ohh? What's your idea?"

Grinning, the hat replied, "Well, we have to finish the pumpkin, and that guys needs to be punished for hurting me, so why not add some of him to it?"

I stoked my chin in thought at that. That's not a bad idea... Grinning, I answered, "I like your way of thinking, Mister!"

With that said, I put my hat back on and stood up, before vanishing with an almost insane grin on my face that called for blood.

But only _almost_ insane.

Looking about in concern, my little lover asked, "Koishi...? Where... where ever did yoush go to...?" She was starting to slur her words just a bit, and probably wouldn't be able to fly after this point.

Reappearing beside the boar man, I tapped his arm as he failed to manipulate a knife between his hooves. My bit of distraction was enough to get him to drop it, and the knife landed with a thunk stuck in the table. Growling as well as a swine could, the man asked with a snort in a gruff voice, "_What?_" He lowered his face to my level, and snorted again, trying to look intimidating.

I simply grinned up at him with that same grin, studying his face - studying his eyes. There were nice and big, and looked like they would fit with a bit of work.

So I snatched them both, and returned to my seat as he began to scream, blood gushing all over my hands and his table as he clutched at his face with his hooves as best as one could.

Choosing to ignore his screams and roars of pain, I got to work on installing the bulbous red eyes into the pumpkin.

As I worked, Remi Remi simply watched me, her eyes wide, her jaw slack, and no sound emitting from her as she once more decided that my hat is best left alone. Even if youkai can easily recover from such a wound, nobody would ever willingly receive such a wound. Well, nobody in their right mind.

Looking about, the young vampire even found that a berth had been given by those once crowding somewhat near us. Now this portion of the crowd was a full five metres away, and even then those nearest looked a bit uncomfortable.

Passing through the crowd, holding a tray of drinks, the ghostly maid once more made her way on by me, and I peered over my shoulder at her, before asking, "Ohh, you've got more drinks?"

Stopping, and floating in place, the wispy blonde replied, "Of course! I wouldn't want to look lazy~ So, want some more?"

Nodding with a grin, I replied, "You can bet your cute little butt I do!"

Blushing just a bit, the maid replied with a wry smile, "Have you even seen my rear?"

Grinning wider, I replied, "Nope! Haven't had the chance to look, and you've now got it hidden!"

Giggling, the maid replied, "Well, I saw no need for legs right now, so... I got rid of them!"

Making my grin crooked, I asked, "Hacked them right off?"

Shaking her head, the maid chuckled. "No, nothing so gory, not that I necessarily have blood."

Raising a brow, I asked, "How can you not have blood?"

Snickering, the maid replied, "I'm not alive, you know."

Eyes widening in realization, I asked, "You're a ghosty? Like those evil spirits in hell?"

Raising a brow at that, the ghost replied, "No, I'm a poltergeist."

Tilting my head, I asked, "There's a difference?"

Giggling, the poltergeist respended, "Of course! I was never alive in the first place~ So, you said you wanted a drink, yes?" At that she positioned the tray of drinks near me, balanced on one hand. This time there were slightly smaller glasses mixed in, but they were still tulip-shaped. These ones, unlike the others, were filled to near the top, as opposed to nearly being empty, with enough room left in the glasses so as to not spill them just by tilting it slightly. To spill them, you would instead need to tilt them more dramatically.

Nodding, I asked, "Yeah, but what's in the other kind of glass?"

Giving me a smirk for seemingly no reason, the maid replied, "Pumpkin wine! It's weaker than brandy, you know~"

Thinking a moment, I soon decided, "Alrighty, I guess I'll take two more brandies, then~" That said, I carefully snatched two more of the glasses of caramel colored liquid in my bloody hands, and downed one in a single gulp. My mind starting to blur a bit, I said, "This shtuff's... pretty tashty... Burnsh, though." I downed the other, returned the two glasses to the tray.

Moments later, I fell out of my chair, unconscious.

* * *

Koishi's PoV:

My head pounding, I opened an eye. Where am I...? I was almost instantly assailed by the usual roar that could only come from a crowd, and was reminded of back when Little Sis and I tried to live among the humans. There were so many minds there. Or the oni city, for that matter. Not quite as bad, as everyone was more spaced out in the massive city, but still.

Among the crowd of voices, I heard a gruff voice begging for his mother, as he had apparently lost his eyes and was being looked after by some friends while he regenerated them. It would be a slow process, but it would still happen given a couple days.

I found my head to be on the lap of a little girl who was gently stroking my hair as we sat on a bench. The gentle stroking helped sooth my aching head a bit, but not enough to stop the migraine. I thought I had gotten over migraines after living among so many people for so long...

Above me, the little girl said, Ohh, she's waking up. Took her long enough... I wish she would think about how I feel for a change... She keeps on going off and doing things on her own, leaving me to pick up the pieces. Perhaps I should fate her to be more thoughtful. ...No, that's a terrible idea. I shouldn't abuse my power like that. It's better to just leave her with free will, instead of robbing her of it.

Groaning a bit in pain, I said, "I'm sorry if this is an odd question, but what do you mean by robbing me of my free will...?"

At that she flinched quite hard, sending my head bouncing up a little. With a bit of fear in her voice, she asked, "You... you heard that...?"

Raising a brow at her, I answered, "Well, of course I did... You did say it pretty loudly..."

Raising a brow right back at me, the fear leaving her eyes just a bit, the vampire replied, "But... I never said it..."

At that my eyes widened a bit, and I cursed inwardly. "S-sorry... I... I didn't mean to. Please forgive me... I... I can't help it... I thought you said that, not... I'm sorry..."

I was suddenly surprised to find her hugging me. She seemed to not mind it, saying, "Shh. It's okay. I don't mind, okay?" She was bent at an awkward angle to hug me.

The strangest things was that she seemed to know me, and know me well. Her memories told a tale involving myself and her, which even went so far as to enter the bedr- I lit up in a blush at doing such thing with a little gir- ohh, so she's not a little girl. She just looks a bit like Sis does. ...Well, that's marginally better, but why can't I remember any of these things I did with her...?

I didn't have to as I knew all she knew, but to indicate my confusion I asked, "Who... are you...?"

At this her eyes widened in shock, and she began to tear up a bit, asking, "W-what...?"

And so I began to try and learn what happened the more manual way. Which I _can _just probe every one of her memories, it would be beyond what I'm willing to do. To do that I decided to simply tell my story, up to what last I remembered. That last thing I remembered being when I tried to... close my eye.

Does that mean it worked? But if so, why can't I remember anything...?

Why is everything a blank?


	37. Party Time: Renko Route

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Y/N: Daily, hmm?

A/N: Yeah, yeah...

Y/N: This doesn't feel like daily.

A/N: Yes, I realized this.

Y/N: Why is it not daily?

A/N: I'm having problems getting myself to write. Last chapter, I was originally planning to make it a single part.

Y/N: You still have time to go back and do that - You haven't even begun to write the next chapter yet.

A/N: I... ...You're right. Fine, I'll go back and make it longer.

Y/N: Good girl.

A/N: Do you have to treat me like a dog...?

Y/N: Yep~

A/N: You didn't even have to stop and think about that...

Y/N: Of course not, my little doggy. Oho? Seems calling her a doggy made her blush...

A/N: That's... not why I'm blushing.

Y/N: Then why?

A/N: You called me _your _doggy.

Y/N: Ahh, I see~

A/N: A-anyways, how about we get on with the show?

* * *

Night, Outside World, Renko's PoV:

I let out a groan as I caught my new hat once again after it had tumbled onto the ground and begun to roll away on its brim like a tire, I muttered as I placed it back atop my head, "I don't get how she does it..." Looking to the sky, I noted that it was 7:58.

Giggling at my misfortune, my partner in this farce replied, while holding her own hat due to the sudden strong wind, "I think she uses magic, Renko."

Letting out a sigh, I admitted, "Why do you have to choose such times to make so much sense..." The two of us had decided to dress as the well known black-white witch. Curiously, the costume emporium had all we needed to look just like her. Took a couple hours to actually _find _the stuff, but when we did it looked just as it was supposed to, apparently.

Grinning a bit, Mari replied, "Because I like it when you let out those cute little sounds!"

At that my brow twitched just a bit, but she didn't seem to notice. After a long silence, I let out another sigh, and replied, "The sounds I let out are far from cute..." They're more like grunts, if anything, or so I thought. And how could a grunt be cute? Simple answer: They can't be, as far as I am concerned.

Chuckling, the usually bubbly blonde replied in a more sedated manner, "So you say." Just by that, I already could tell that she didn't agree, but I hardly cared. Let her think me... cute. Let her watch me with that cute grin of hers. Let her giggle as I blush at her ever watchful eyes being upon me. I don't mind her disagreeing, as we get to talk more for it. Passes the time.

Sighing one last time, I asked, "I wonder how long until we get picked up for the party? I expected to have the ground fall out from under us by now..."

Continuing her bit of calmness, Maribel countered, "Well, maybe we weren't meant to receive the invitation."

Furrowing my brows, I replied, "I doubt a youkai would make such a careless mistake..."

Raising a brow, she countered again, "Well, youkai are people too. People make mistakes."

Raising a brow right back at her, I said, "We are probably one of the few pairs of humans that know of them, and they just happen to drop an invitation on us?"

Sighing in return, she simply replied, "Yup."

Shaking my head, I stated, "I call BS. There's no way that such a thing would happen."

Furrowing her brows, she answered, "There very much so is a way, it's just that there's a slim chance."

Groaning, I began to speak a counterpoint, but found myself gobbled up by a great hole in the pavement below. We suddenly found ourselves falling through a vortex of eyes momentarily. Purple eyes. Just like the ones from-

I landed hard on my rear, I found myself on the outskirts of a field of dirt, which was bordered with a fair bit of grass. Moaning in pain, I chose to point out the obvious, saying, "That... hurt..."

As my hat slowly drifted down onto my head through the gaping hole filled with eyes, I noticed that we were in a pumpkin patch. There had to be at least a hundred ordinary pumpkins somewhat near us. They were without face or fire, making them only slightly intimidating. What _is _it about pumpkins that makes them so...?

From beside me, Mari brushed her rear of dirt, and asked, "So, you going to stay down there all night?" She let out a short giggle, offering me her hand.

Accepting the hand, I felt myself suddenly being pulled to my feet, as I expected to be. That girl always was good with upper-body strength for some reason or another. Brushing off the back of my own outfit, I looked up and found the hole in the air that was lovingly termed as a 'gap' by the one who creates them, or so Mari says, to be gone. Smiling to the girl that picked me from the ground, I said, "Thanks, Mari." Looking away from said girl, I began to look around, finding my fancy little witch hat to be on the ground beside where I had landed, and so I bent and picked it up, placing it firmly atop my head.

Before us an ethereal maid asked, "You two are human, aren't you?" She had an odd gleam to her eye as she asked this, which made me a bit nervous. By the way Mari took a slight step back I could only guess that she was also unnerved by the ghostly girl.

Stammering a bit, Mari decided to say one of the things that would suit the bearer of this outfit just fine. "N-no, I'm a youkai!"

Grinning quite literally from ear to ear, the maid asked, "Really, now? Then I'll have to inform you that you'll have to take your true form for this party, Miss Youkai~"

At that the two of us flinched, causing the maid to simply grin wider. After a moment, I stiffly said, "Neither of us... have one."

Giggling, the woman said, "Impossible. All youkai have one! Heck, even some humans... If you really are a youkai, then you must!"

I wasn't sure if that was true or not, as Mari would be far more likely to know, but I decided to simply give in. Sighing in defeat, I said, "Fine, fine, we're human! Jeez..."

Giggling, the maid said, "I already knew that. I can feel your life force slowly draining as we speak... That only happens when I'm around humans." At that bit of truth, the two of us backed away from her.

Nervously, Mari asked, "You... you're draining our life away...?"

Giggling to herself, the happy little maid replied, "Well, I _am _a poltergeist. But you don't have to worry your pretty little heads. That's far too slow a process to affect guests that won't even be around me the whole night enough to make a difference. At most, you'll probably lose a few minutes~"

Swallowing, I asked just to makes sure, "You mean we'll die a few minutes sooner?"

Nodding, the maid replied, "Mmhm~"

At that the two of us looked to eachother, before Mari asked, "And... where do we go from here?"

At the question, the maid pointed behind us, and the two of us looked over our shoulders to see a grand mansion of a generic color and look. It looked like something made in the 1800's - nothing like the scarlet mansion owned by a devil that Mari spoke of. Closing my gaping mouth, I swallowed, and turned my head back to the maid, before saying, "Well, we'll be seeing you later then..."

Grinning, the poltergeist replied, "That you will~ Sooner than you think, most likely."

With that ominous little statement said, the two of us headed for the mansion. It took us a minute of walking, but eventually we arrived at a pair of oaken, open double doors. They were simple in design, but quite large. Although, as soon as my attention left the pair of doors, my jaw just about flew off my face it dropped so quickly. Inside the building was every sort of magical creature imaginable, many looking alien to us, but we managed to spot a few. There were ogres, orcs, a dragon, a troll, and many less easily identifiable creatures.

Looking about the inside of the building, Mari asked, "Is this... real...?"

Looking about as well, I said in disbelief of my own words, "It... it may be..."

Feeling her reach over I suddenly felt her pinch my cheek quite hard. I then proceeded to wake up.

I wish that were the truth, but I continued to be awake. Instead, my cheek now hurt a bit, and I rubbed at it. From beside me, my partner said, "I guess it is, if I'm still awake..."

Reaching up, I pinched her cheek quite hard. "You're supposed to pinch yourself, idiot..."

Rubbing her now sore cheek, my stupid partner said, "W-what was that for, Renko...?"

Simply smiling at her, I replied, "What do you mean? I merely helped you wake up..."

Gulping, my friend asked, "Y-you're not mad, are you?"

Mad? Me? With that same smile, I replied, "Well, let's go in, shall we?"

Sighing, the normally smiling girl replied with a frown, "You're mad, aren't you..."

With that said, I continued to ignore her and headed in. Not wanting to be left behind, Mari rushed after me.

My smile soon faded away as we walked through the sea of monsters that was curiously parting for us. Eventually we came upon the poltergeist again, who seemed to be carrying drinks. I proceeded to walk past here, but she called out to me, saying, "Hey there, humie! Want a drink? I've got wine~"

I quickly put a hand over her mouth, not that it would help anything. Afterwards, I looked around, and found the youkai to be avoiding us still. Letting out a sigh of relief, I said, "You know, calling people human at a party like this is pretty dangerous..."

Giggling, the maid asked, "So? Will you take some wine?"

Before I could say no, Mari grabbed a pair of glasses from the tray, saying, "Don't mind if I do!"

I let out a sigh at that, and replied, "Mari, is it really a good idea for us to be drinking...?"

Frowning at the comment, she replied, "It would be rude if we had none."

I palmed my face with an open hand at that, and said, "Fine, but if I get eaten I'm going to haunt you."

Giggling, and handing me the second wine glass, my idiotic friend answered, "Fine by me! If you get eaten, I'll probably get eaten too."

I let out a sigh at how blasé she was being about it, and took the wine from her, taking a sip. "...This is pretty good..."

Grinning, the poltergeist exclaimed, "Thanks! We brew it ourselves~"

Raising a brow, I asked, "So it's moonshine?"

Furrowing her brows at the question, the maid said, "No! It's made with all the love of any brewery. It's wine that I made with my own two or so hands!"

Blinking in confusion, I asked, "...'Or so?' "

Giggling at my confusion, I was surprised when Mari answered, saying, "I think that means she has more than two arms."

Nodding her agreement, the maid replied, "Of course! I must take care of all of the chores, so growing a few extra hands, and arms, and bodies to attach them to is just common sense!"

In the crowd, we could have sworn that we heard someone shouting something about common sense, but I ignored it, saying, "So... you grow extra people...?" I mean, from Mari's tales of Gensoukyou, that _is_ far from strange, but that's still a bit...

Nodding, she replied, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "Of course! My sisters and I are a workforce to be reckoned with~"

Sighing, I said, "I'll bet you are..." Beside me, Mari was sipping her wine happily, not having a care in the world. I simply let out a sigh at her carefree manner, and said, "Well, let's get going. We need to do things one does at a party, and talking to the hired help hardly seems a good way to spend our time." While I said that, I truly meant that I'd rather keep the loss of my life to a minimum. Who knows how precious a few minutes of life could become in the future?

Stopping her sipping, my friend replied, "Fine, fine." After a moment of silence, she asked, "Hey, where is the snack table?"

While I considered what might be on a snack table for youkai, and hoping that the obvious wouldn't be there, the maid pointed towards the western side of the great dance hall if the main door were considered south. To the east there seemed to be some big event going on, but we can head there later when less people are gathered.

Giggling to herself, Mari said, "Thanks, Miss Maid~" As Mari said her thanks to the maid, I dragged her along by the arm towards our destination. As was the usual by this point, we were given a wide berth by the youkai.

When we finally arrived, Mari saw fit to remove herself from my hold with ease, and made her way to the table. On it were a wide array of sweets with a Halloween feel to them, although the flaming pumpkin pie was far from an ordinary sight. They had a wide array of snacks and sweets ranging from what may be pumpkin doughnuts all the way to what is probably pumpkin- Blinking in surprise, I carefully brought my hand near the flaming treat, and upon finding it to be just as cool as the invitation, I nabbed a piece and popped it in my mouth, carefully chewing the soft little powdered blob. Chuckling to myself, and taking another piece, I said, "I never expected mochi at a western party..." Popping the other soft blob of mochi into my mouth, this one having a layer of icing or something on it, I added, "This place is alright."

I looked to my partner, and let out a sigh when I saw her to be stuffing her face with sweets. From cookies to pie, she was devouring everything much like that ghost she likes to speak of when speaking of glutony. Still don't get what makes a ghost so hungry, though... Then again, I doubt anyone does. It just sounds like the sort of thing there is no answer to.

Wiping a dab of the creamy filling of a donut from her cheek, my friend popped her finger in her mouth, presumably licking it clean. Seeing that I was watching her, she smiled, asking, "Isn't this great? So much free food!"

Feeling the need to point out the flaw in that, I said, "Sweets aren't food."

Pouting a bit, she retorted, "Tell that to the younger vampire sister..." As she spoke, she pointed a ways further down the table, where a certain blonde bat with an interesting pair of wings was stuffing her face with a tad less fervor than Mari, perhaps in part due to both her size and lack of actual hands. Although, she was curiously grabbing things with greater ease than you would expect of someone with nothing but what look like tiny tree branches lined with crystals to grab things with.

Remembering being told that said vampire apparently lives off of sweets was enough to wrest a sigh from myself, and I returned my gaze to Mari. "Mari, you _also _said that the maid laces those with blood... A _lot _of blood, at that. So, in the end, they're just a means to an end. They are made a meal through ingenuity."

Continuing to pout at me, she added, "And yet they're still sweets."

I let out a sigh of defeat. I really didn't wish to argue over something so silly, so I said, "Fine, you win. Finish your 'meal', and we'll go look about the party a bit more."

Nodding, she turned about and faced the desert table once more. She reached for pastry after pastry, gobbling them all up. She's probably going to gain a few pounds from today, but that's her problem.

After a good ten minutes, Mari finally said, her stomach ever so inflated, "Okay... I'm done."

Shaking my head, I replied, "What am I gonna do with you...?"

Rubbing the back of her head, she answered, "Ehe... Well... I can't help it!"

Raising a brow, I replied, "Yes you could have. Quite easily, at that."

Pouting a bit, she tried to make an excuse, saying, "But it's western food! You know how much I love western food... It's been years since I last had some..."

Sighing, I retorted, "Again, it's not food."

Ignoring my remark, she said, "Imagine if you had to live off foreign food for years upon years... Wouldn't you jump at the chance to eat all you can of food you grew up on?"

Looking to her breasts, I asked, "So you grew up on sweets? No wonder they're so large..."

Shaking her head, Mari answered, "No, I didn't, but you should still understand my plight... I love western food, and to have to live off of everything but it for as long as I've been in japan, it's just..." She let out a sigh, not sure what to say after that.

Sighing myself, I said, "Fine, fine, I won't judge you on it so harshly. Happy?"

Brightening instantly, the blonde exclaimed, "Thank you, Renko! Thanks for understanding." She then proceeded to hug me, causing me to nearly drop my glass.

I couldn't help but blush a little, and after calming down a bit I returned the hug awkwardly with my free arm. I honestly wasn't sure what to do in this situation. I didn't mind having her this close, but it felt as if I should push her away to regain the status quo. In the end, I held her near for a bit too long, not that Mari seemed to mind. After a full minutes hug, I released her.

The two of us stood there, averting our eyes from each other for another minute still. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence - we were perfectly comfortable to just stand there. It wasn't until we heard a beastial roar that we and everyone else around turned towards the eastern end of the building, where the crowd had dispersed a bit from by now.

Looking to eachother, we silently decided to let curiosity get the better of us, making our way over to the other end of the great hall. As we made our way there, another large gap swallowed us up, and we fell into nothingness.


	38. Party Time: Rengeteki Route

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: ...Please stop looking at me like that.

Y/N: ...

A/N: Please stop.

Y/N: You've done it again...

A/N: Ehehe...

Y/N: You took over a week to produce a chapter the size of only three...

A/N: W-well, that adds up to about the nor-

Y/N: Were you not trying to update daily again?

A/N: Well, erm...

Y/N: And yet still you don't.

A/N: ...

Y/N: You really need to start shaping up.

A/N: W-well, umm... It would have been impossible to write that much in a single day!

Y/N: Hardly. You-know-who managed to write 3,000 words just last night.

A/N: ...

Y/N: So, what are you going to do about it?

A/N: I... 3,000 words in a day is beyond me - that would take around 6 hours by my estimates.

Y/N: Then write 1,000 a day. That is merely 2 hours of effort, if that.

A/N: If I manage to get in a groove, sure...

Y/N: Did you not manage to write this entire A/N section in eight minutes? You can do it.

A/N: ...You're right. If I kept this pace, I would write 1,000 words in only 50 minutes.

Y/N: Too bad you have been having trouble of late.

A/N: I... I will try to write more. I will...

Y/N: Louder.

A/N: I... I will write more!

Y/N: Good. Now keep to your word.

* * *

Night, Scarlet Devil Mansion Basement, Rengeteki's PoV:

Having woken a bit before Flandre would, I decided to grab a quick snack of honey. I looked about the kitchen stealthily, and proceeded to sneak over to the barrel of honey. Why was I sneaking? That's honestly a good question, as the sooner I was done in the kitchen the less chance I would have of getting caught. So long as one acts normal about what one is doing, the fae think nothing of you.

Smiling as I filled my glass with honey, my mouth began to try and unfurl to get at it, but I kept my false mouth shut so as to prevent it from doing so. It's better to wait until it's full. That way I know how much I've had, and can keep myself from overeating. The glass finally full, I put the ladle back where it goes, and let my tongue-like mouth unfurl, the tip of which going into the glass to rapidly drain the honey away until there was nothing left but a layer of honey on the inner walls of the glass, as well as a small amount on the bottom of the inside.

Making somewhat quick work of the last of it, I then proceeded to clean the glass in the sink. When it was finally it was clean of the sticky residue, I put it away, and proceeded to head back to Flan's room, where we typically slept. I say typically because we have once ended up falling asleep while playing hide and seek in the short time we have been playmates. We managed to corral a fairy maid into seeking. Well, while I say _we _I mean more that Flandre did it. In the end, I think the idiot ended up forgetting that she was seeking, and the two of us ended up sleeping where we were hidden. Well, or so I assumed. All I know is that Flan ended up finding me in the morning, and we proceeded to have a rather awkward day, what with it even _being _day.

Needless to say, Flan wasn't sure what to do with herself, and ended up chasing me about out of boredom. She shouted 'tag' with the most manic of grins on her face, which was enough to get me to skedaddle. Sometimes I wish that I had never been chosen as her playmate. So what if I'm the most qualified...? Just because I can easily be mistaken for a fae doesn't mean I'm as immortal as one... Not that I've ever died to test what most of the others in the mansion think of me, but still.

As I crept through the mansion, I noticed an odd lack of activity. Eventually I came upon... ohh, what was her name? Whoever she was, she was carrying a basket of laundry, and asked with a bit of cheer to her voice, "Good evening miss, erm... Regneteki...?"

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the mistake. It was a common enough mistake to make when unused to my name, switching parts of it around. Seeing as she was new, I simply corrected, "Rengeteki."

Grimacing at her own mistake, the bearer of a scarlet mane replied, "Ohh! I'm so sorry, Miss Rengeteki! I didn't mean to say it wrong..."

Making up a quick excuse for my own lack of knowledge, I asked, "And, if you don't mind my asking, you are...? I'm afraid I've yet to catch your name..."

Thinking a moment, as if unsure what to say about that, she soon realized that she should probably answer me, saying, "Ohh, I'm Orange! I'm Meiling's little sister."

Ohh? The guard of the gate has a sister? Well, I suppose she _is _the spitting image of her. If not for her lack of curves, I honestly would have mistaken her for Meiling. I wonder if she is as good at unarmed combat as her? Smiling, I answered, "I see. It is quite nice to meet you, Orange. It's nice to not be the only non-fae ordinary maid around here anymore."

Tilting her head curiously at the admittance of myself not being as I seem, the new maid asked, "You... aren't a fairy?"

I couldn't help but let by brow twitch a little in irritation at the assumption. As always I am assumed to be a fae! Sure, I once lived among fae, and sure, fae seem to think I have a dust cloud, but I'm not a fae! I plastered on a slightly twitching smile, so as to avoid outright frowning, and said, "No, I'm not. I'm a butterfly."

As if seeing through my façade like it wasn't even there, she replied, "Ohh! I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Shaking my head a bit, I replied, "No, it's not your fault. Even fae think me to be one of them... I have... grown used to it."

Looking a bit concerned, my fellow maid replied, "Still, I shouldn't have assumed... I'm really sorry."

Smiling a bit at her honesty, I let out a small sigh. "No, really. It's fine, kid." Trying to change the subject, or at least find out why the halls were curiously empty, I asked, "So, why have I seen no maids recently? You were the first one I've seen since I woke up..."

Blinking in surprise at the question, the girl answered, "Well, they're getting ready for the party!"

It was my turn to blink in surprise, and I hadn't expected such an answer. "...Party?" Why wasn't I informed of there being a party? Seeing as the party for the resolved incident was already over and done with, I know it had to be something else.

As she was about to answer my question, we suddenly found the floor beneath us decide to give way to a hole filled with eyes that seemed to be amused by something. I fluttered my wings to prevent my fall, but the tattered things did nothing but flail back and forth to no avail, as if the air they used to make me climb to the skys was simply gone. I could breathe fine as we fell, but it was still as if the air was simply gone.

Eventually I landed in a crouch beside Orange, who also landed much the same, save for rolling to prevent getting hurt. Seems that she at least has _some _form of training if she can land well from such a fall. I looked about carefully, and found us to be on the outskirts of a field of pumpkins, and the laundry had vanished. Muttering to myself, I said, "Looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore..."

I pulled myself from my kneeling position, and my eyes landed on something that wasn't there a moment ago. With a grin on her face, the maid before us said, "Ohh! More maids? How quant!"

Before I could ask the obvious question, Orange asked, "Where are we...?"

Suddenly holding a foreign flag of red and white stripes with a blue box in the corner covered in many stars, and waving it about, the maid replied, "The good ol' U.S. of A.!"

I rose a brow at the statement, and asked, "We're in America?"

Nodding, our fellow maid replied, "Yup! North America, to be exact! Now, I'm gonna have to ask you to take your true forms!

Flinching at the request, Orange asked shakily, "T-true form? Why would we have to take our true forms...?" I wonder why she is so nervous?

Grinning, the blonde before us answered, "Party rules!"

Making an obvious lie, the redhead said, "Erm... I... I don't have one..." I wonder why she's so desperate not to show her true form?

Smirking, the maid waved her index finger from side to side. "I don't believe that one bit. If you don't take it, I won't be able to allow you inside Miss _Dragon_fly." A dragonfly? ...But if that's true, why is she so nervous about showing her form?

The maid I was slightly more familiar with stiffened in surprise, before blinking in momentary confusion. After the moment passed, the girl suddenly nodded, and quickly morphed into a rather large chitinous woman. Her chest stayed small, and her her outfit curiously changed size to fit her. On her back were four wings, much like those of a dragonfly, but thicker and black. Her eight fingers fused together into four, and her thumb thickened as chitin layered over it. In the end, her fingers were long, thick, and had a tapered point to the tips. Her body was black, and hard, while and her feet strangely still fit within her shoes, which had taken a longer, and wider, more accommodating size. I have to wonder just why she isn't bursting out of her clothes... Normally, when one takes on ones true form, clothes stay the same size, and are ruined for it. This would be one reason why young youkai tend to wear naught but the skin on their backs. But her, her clothes grew with her. She must be at least three metres tall...

Looking to me, the maid said, "And you? I'll have you know that I'm waiting~"

Stiffening at the request, I asked, "Erm... May I have somewhere to change?" Before my very eyes, a large dressing booth appeared. Large enough to fit most things in their natural forms. Most, but not all. "Could you... make it twice that size, please?"

The booth grew to double that size, and I slipped into the cylindrical curtain held up by nothing at all. I began to swiftly undress down to nothing, and had the same slight trouble to undoing the wing buttons as always, but eventually I had finished undressing, and my clothes were in a neat little pile beside me, folded perfectly. Letting myself transform, my skin began to feel hot, and itchy, as what appeared to be white fur sprouted from all over my body, and my hair turned into fur on my back, leaving a purple patch of fur running down my back which soon began to morph into a thorax and my rear formed into an abdomen. my ghostly white wings multiplied in size to match my now truly massive body, and my face began to grow much like that of an insect, while still leaving behind human-like features. From my forehead sprouted a pair of feather-like white antennae, while my mouth became much like a very short beak. My hand changed much like my fellow maid, save for being white and furry, and my legs began to split apart, forming into six in total, before the positioning of my hips changed so that my legs were now beside me. I used my mighty wings to keep myself aloft as my legs could no longer keep me from seeing the ground up close and painfully.

The beating of my massive wings blew the curtain up, and away, revealing myself to the world as quite the large insect that looked not unlike something from one of those outside movies with the giant green lizard that fired lasers to rival the Black-white.

Giggling, the blonde asked while holding her finger in a pinching motion, "A little smaller, please? It isn't all that easy to fit all the youkai in one place, you know. You must be at least twenty metres tall! Maybe even thirty..."

Sighing to myself as only a butterfly could, I worked on making myself smaller and smaller. Eventually I was only four metres tall, and felt a bit stiff from the pair of massive changes in my size. From small, to large, to small again I went.

Grinning, the maid said, "Good! Now you can go into the party~" ...Now that I think about it, why didn't I just say I'd stay out here...? I hate parties!

Letting out another sigh, I began to speak in the chirpy tongue we insects use. "_Fine, fine._"

Giggling once more, the blonde maid said, "I can't understand bugs, you know."

With yet another sigh, I began to warp my throat to work more like a human's. In a clicky, clacky voice, I tested it by saying, "Fine... I'll... I'll do that." Noting that my voice, while a bit annoying in how it was a combination of insect jibberish and human tongue, came out fine, my stubby beak-like mouth didn't smile as I wanted it to, but my antennae rose a bit.

Sounding exactly as she did in her human shape, the dragonfly said as she began to walk, "Alright, let's go in." Curiouser and curiouser...

Nodding my affirmation, I followed after the dragonfly. As we made for the small grey mansion, I began to think about things. Thus far, from what I know about Orange she was...

Afraid and evasive of taking her true form.

Curiously suddenly _not _afraid of taking her true form.

Supposedly related to an oni.

Not an oni.

Seemingly shocked by something the ghostly maid said.

Seemingly perfectly able to imitate human speech, regardless of having such a tiny and strange form. I mean, save for the wings, I could easily believe her to be any sort of insect. It feels... somehow fake. As if it's simply there to fill a void.

The question is, what is that void?

Why was she afraid of showing her true form, but suddenly fine with it after being talked to?

What about what the maid said shocked Orange?

...If my estimations are correct, she flinched exactly when she said dragonfly...

Did she perhaps forget what she is?

From beside me, the dragonfly let out a sigh of relief now that we were away from the maid.

Dragonfly...

The redhead asked from beside me as we continued along, "Are you okay, Miss Rengeteki?"

Dragon... fly...

Looking a bit concerned as I was lost in thought, the monsterous girl asked as her antennae rubbed together nervously, "Miss Regeteki?"

Dragonfly.

As I fluttered along with powerful strokes of my wings, the girl hopped up and gave my thorax a single strong pat, the force of which just short of knocking me out of the air, and I suddenly panic a bit, righting myself as I fluttered along as my antennae twitched about in a show of panic. From beside me the maid asked, "Miss Rengeteki? Are you there...? You're fl-"

As I finally righted myself, I shrieked in my native tongue, my antennae low and wide, "_Are you mad?! You nearly knocked me out of the air!_"

Looking as if she would blink if as had eyelids, my fellow bug asked while her antennae continues to rub together nervously, "Erm... what was that?"

At having one last clue handed to me, I too would have blinked if I were able, but not for the same reason. While she seemed confused, I was not - I was surprised, and my antennae showed it by shooting up. Surprised that she couldn't understand what all insects are able to understand.

With that final clue in place, I easily deduced that this bug was no bug. She was an imposter, or some strange bug that makes no sense. But, for now, I would stick to thinking her an imposter. It seemed more likely, for one.

Realizing she was waiting for my reply, I said, "O-ohh, it was nothing of any import." Changing the subject in one fluid motion, I asked, "So, you wanted somethi-" As I spoke, I suddenly learned exactly what she wanted to warn me about as I flew strait into the green fire of a street lantern. I thought I had gotten better at being drawn to flames, but I suppose that isn't the case, now is it?

Sighing, she said as her antennae drooped, "I tried to warn you..."

Twitching on the ground a bit, quite stunned by the blow of my head connecting with the hard glass and steel of the lantern, I failed to reply to her with any sort of cohesion, and ended up muttering gibberish, not that my audience would be able to understand me.

Raising an antenna at what was likely just chirpy little clicks and clacks to her, the imposter answered what she though I said, saying, "Sorry..."

I lay there stunned for a few seconds more, before finally flipping myself off of my back, leaving a layer of dust on the grass from my wings. Flapping my wings, I took to the air once more, before sighing once more. "It's fine, Orange."

Rubbing her antennae together nervously, Orange replied, "Well, if you say so..."

As we headed towards the building, I saw a pair of oaken double doors come into view, much larger than any ordinary doors. Perhaps they are so large so as to allow for large youkai to make their way through? Disregarding that thought for a moment, now that we were nearing the doors, I flapped my wings mightily, and sped towards them. They were too narrow for my impressive wing span, so I had to improvise. And improvise I did, as I did a barrel roll just as I was about to damage my wings on the open doors, and killed my speed in a single mighty flap of my wings. Sighing in relief, I said more to myself than anyone else, "Clear..."

Running to catch up, Orange was soon through the doors and joining me. As she ran, she shouted, "Wait for me!"

Spinning about with a single flap of my wings, I faced the door, watching her bound through the doorway. She skidded to a halt as soon as she had caught up, thus showing that she had an impressive control over that body of hers for an imposter. Finding flying bothersome around such a crowd, I proceeded to mutate my lowest pair of legs to set below me, thus allowing me to land even in my true form. Ahh, the perks of having complete control over one's body. Long, long ago I would only land to rest, but now... even standing upright was an option.

Turning around to face away from Orange, I spotted a familiar face in the crowd. With a smile on my face, I began to head towards said person who was chatting with what seemed to be a tengu in her true form.

Before me was Lady Wriggle, the current crowned queen of the insects, in all her glory. Her carapace had a deep brown to it, and she was wasn't quite as tall as I, but still quite tall. I can only imagine how tall she was when she first transformed into her true form, as I hardly know how strong she is. Her form was both masculine, while also having gentle female traits, much like her human-like form. Atop her head was a strange iridescent green crown of sorts. Behind her, a pair of hard plates made up her forewings, which a black cape covered. Honestly, I hardly even know her... Perhaps being sent to this party wasn't such a waste of time after all.

As for the tengu she was chatting with, she seemed to be a crow, what with the black feathers of varying size coating her whole body from head to knee. She wore a traditional black crow tengu mask on her face to mark her as one of the better-than-you tengu, thus confirming what I thought her to be. Not her specifically, but in general, that is how the tengu are I find. She was only about the size of a particularly tall man, and was dwarfed a bit by the queen's size, while her hands, forearms, lower legs, and feet had that dry leathery look to them that birds tend to have, the flesh of which being black as one would imagine it to be. Her toes and fingers ended in short black talons. Her legs had the typical reversed knee one would expect of a bird, and while her thighs were as thick as that of a human, the rest of her legs were stick-like from the knee down.

Now having arrived at them, I began to overhear them talking, neither of them yet noticing me. The armored form of the queen said, "I know... I can't really help how many come to say hello."

Sighing from behind her mask, the crow replied, "I wish less of them were so rude to me~ It's rather annoying! That's the fifth one now. ...Or was it the sixth...?"

Sighing, my queen replied, "I know, I know. Sorry, Aya." ...Where have I heard that name before...?

Finally noticing me, the crow let out a chuckle, saying, "Looks like we have more company..."

Forcing her antennae to stop drooping, Wriggle faced me, and asked, "Yes?" After a moment of looking upon me, her antennae shot up. "Rengeteki? Is that you?" If she could smile, she likely would be going by how she sounded.

Nodding, my antennae went up a bit with joy, and I replied, "I am she, your highness." I went on one knee, and bowed my head to her.

At this, she hugged my now lower form. "It's good to see you... It's been too long! The last time I saw you, I was still just a bug in service of her highness, the prior queen! How have you been? And rise, please... You needn't lower yourself to me. I consider you a friend, you know."

Rising from my position on the ground, my antennae rose just a bit more at being considered a friend by the new queen. With our version of a smile on my head, I began to regale the tale of my exploits, saying, "Well... Where do I start..." I tapped my beak-like mouth in thought at this a moment, before saying, "Well, for starters, do you know of Kazami Yuuka?"

At the mention of my old mistress, the two of them stiffened, and the queen's antennae lowered. Gulping, she replied, "We... know her well enough." Beside her, the tengu merely nodded, eyes full of fear behind her mask.

I would have risen a brow at this behavior, but I rose an antennae alone due to my lack of such things, but chose to ignore it for now. "Well, I worked for her as a maid for years."

Antennae shooting up in surprise, the royalty before me asked, "And she never punished you?"

Once more ignoring the question that begged to be asked, I answered, "No, I'm very good at my job. I was the head maid for her, back when she actually lived in her own home. Before I was sadly laid off. After that, I worked as a maid in the daemon world Makai, in the crystal palace in the city of Pandaemonium."

Eyes widening, the crow asked, "You went through the gate before it was sealed off?"

Raising an antennae at the question, I replied, "And I barely escaped before it was sealed off, too."

Stroking the chin of her mask, Aya asked, "I see, I see~ Would you mind if I get an interview on that some time?"

Finally able to place who she was, I asked, ignoring her question, "...You're that annoying reporter, aren't you...?"

Likely grinning from behind her mask, Aya replied, "That _pure _and _honest _reporter."

Sighing, the queen asked, "Rengeteki, I like you as a friend, but please don't be rude to Aya. She's, erm... She's my mate."

At the admittance of such a ludicrous thing, both of my antennae shot up, and I asked, "Your highness, if I might speak freely... Isn't it a bit unorthodox to take a bird as a mate...? We're natural enemies after all..."

Laughing awkwardly at that, my queen replied, "Well... we met through extenuating circumstances, you could say."

Likely smirking behind her mask, the crow added, "I think calling her that would make Yuuka unhappy with you~"

As I was about to ask what the bird meant by that, Orange decided to let her presence be known by asking, "Erm... Miss Rengeteki, who are you talking to...?" ...Well, this likely won't end well...

Turning to the dragonfly that had just made herself the center of attention, my left antenna twitching in irritation, I answered, "This... would be the queen of all insects and her mate."

Tilting her head to the side a bit while looking to the two of them, Orange asked, "But... aren't they different species? How would that work?"

I let out a sigh at her bluntness, and answered, "They'll find a way, I'm sure."

With a fair amount of astonishment to her voice, the queen asked, "How on earth do you make your voice so... perfect?"

Flinching at the question, her antennae lowering quite a bit, my fellow maid replied, "W-w-well, umm... I..." Her voice trailed off a bit, as if she were unsure what to say.

Letting out a sigh, I decided something technically true would be best to avert a situation, and said, "She's... special."

Orange seemed to stiffen a bit at being called special, but otherwise seemed to calm down in general.

At this, the queen said in her same clicky voice as always, "I... see. So there's no way to imitate it then, is there?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "I'm afraid not, no."

Obviously curious to find out more, the tengu asked, "So, about those places you've worked at before..."

Letting out a sigh of slight irritation, I continued. "Well, I haven't worked anywhere else between then and my current job."

This time, it was the queen's turn to show her curiosity, and she did so by asking, "So, where do you work now, if you don't mind my asking?"

My antennae perked up a bit at the question from the queen herself, and I answered, "Well, your highness, I work at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and have worked there for about ten years now. Ever since I left Makai, to be exact."

Her own antennae perking up at the mention of the mansion, her highness asked, "Really? What do you do?"

After thinking for a moment, I decided full disclosure to be fine, and said, "Well, I was just a regular maid for most of my time there, but recently I have been relegated to be the playmate of the younger sister." Noticing an odd silence settling in, and that the tengu was looking at me funny, while the queen had risen an antennae, I asked, "If I may be so bold, your majesty, did I say something strange...?"

Flinching in realization that she had been quite obvious about thinking strangely of me, the queen replied, "Well... Which younger sister...?"

Not finding anything off about the question, I began to answer, "Well, I am the playmate of lady Flandr-" After a momentary silence, I asked, "Wait, how do you know of the youngest mistress?"

Chuckling awkwardly, the queen replied, "Well, we kind of... know the one she stays with. The two of us are a part of their group of friends, you see."

If I had eyelids, I would have blinked in surprise at hearing that, but as I didn't, my antennae simply rose a bit in shock. "You two are friends of Lady Usagi?"

Pressing her index fingers together, the queen proceeded to say, "Well, it's a bit soon to say that we're her_ friends_, as we only met a few weeks ago, but I am not particularly bothered by the idea of becoming friends with the girl. With time, I'm sure we'll become friends, we just aren't friends yet. Right, Aya?"

Nodding at this, Aya added, "I don't make friends quickly, if at all."

Giggling, the queen teased, "Isn't that because everyone gets sick of you pretty quickly, Aya?"

The answer she received was silence. And this silence soon grew awkward, until Orange asked, "So, what was this about someone named... Yuuka?" She looked towards the queen and her mate from behind me.

I too was curious as to how the two of them knew Lady Yuuka, but sadly her highness said, "W-well, it's about time we get going, right Aya?"

Nodding rapidly, Aya replied, "Right! We've got so many things to do~"

Tilting her head, Orange asked, "Such as?"

The two of them had no answer from the look of things, so I simply said, "Farewell your highness. I hope to see you again before your successor has been decided. On that note, do you have anyone in mind?"

Suddenly her highness' hat came to life, and said in clicks and clacks, "_At the rate things are going, I'm apparently next in line._"

As the two of them left, ignoring the new conversation, the two of us shared a glance. Asking with innocent curiosity, Orange asked, "Did... her hat just talk like you did...?"

In response, I nodded and muttered under my breath in the clicking language of insects, "_I never saw her highness as the type to wear her subjects as clothing..._"

Tilting her head, Orange asked, "What was that?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "It's nothing you need concern yourself with, really. Just speaking out loud is all." Deciding to change the subject, I asked, "So, about how you aren't using your actual true form..."

At the subject being brought up, Orange paled a bit, and froze up.


	39. Party Time: Usagi Route

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: There! Happy now...?

Y/N: Why yes, I am~

A/N: Wha- ...Really...?

Y/N: Of course. I'm proud of you making such a long chapter in such a short time. You kept to your word, and you wrote quite a lot more than you have been.

A/N: Ehe...

Y/N: In fact, you deserve a raise.

A/N: Wait, what?

Y/N: Well, if I could pay you, that is.

A/N: Wish you could... Then I'd have no troubles, and would be able to focus on writing without worry! Too bad money and such can't cross realities. Very few things _can_.

Y/N: Indeed... After all, I chose you as the high goddess for a reason, I'm sure.

A/N: Still not sure how you pulled such a thing off when you can't even alter the border of life and death...

Y/N: Ufufu... The answer is quite simple, really.

A/N: And that answer would be?

Y/N: I once had the very level of power you now enjoy. I merely have no memory of it, as you altered the very fabric of reality to make me as I am now once I gave it to you.

A/N: That sounds like a complicated answer to a simple question...

Y/N: Still, have you any better idea? I currently enjoy your brand of crazy. Then again, you made me enjoy it. It's a strange sensation to know that one wouldn't necessarily enjoy something one asked for, yet to do it anyways.

A/N: I can imagine.

Y/N: Anywho, shouldn't you get on with the show?

A/N: Why must you steal my line...?

Y/N: Because you love when I turn the tables on you~

A/N: Must you make everything become a bit meta...?

* * *

Night, Misty Lake, Usagi's PoV:

From the table across the room, Aya said after swallowing a mouthful of stew, "Well, this ought to be an interesting little party, now won't it? I wonder if there are any scoops waiting for me~ I can see it now: Party Crashed By Giant Oni!"

Chuckling at the slightly silly headline, Wriggle said from beside Aya, "You know, there's more to a party than just scoops."

Blinking at the statement, Aya asked, "There is?"

The one I had never seen before, who seemed to be a ghost of some kind, said while floating beside Aya, "There's food, too~"

Sighing at the ghost's words, Mystia replied from beside the ghost, "Even after you stopped eating, you still think about nothing but food, don't you...?"

Smirking at the teasing, the ghost asked, "Who says I've stopped eating? I've just found something new and tastier, that's all~"

Thinking on what the could be for a moment, I asked, "W-what did you find...?"

Giggling, the spirit replied, "Well-"

Before she could finish saying what she had in mind, Mystia put her hand in the spirit's mouth, and shouted, "You don't want to know!"

Gently chewing the fingers that should have stabbed her in the face by all means, the ghostly maiden smiled a bit as she enjoyed the taloned fingers that failed to penetrate her.

Snatching her hand away with a blush, Mystia let out an embarrassed yelp.

Smiling hungrily at the bird whose hand was just in her mouth, the ghost said, "Is it really wise to tempt me like that? You're still delicious in the standard way, you know~"

Shaking the drool from her hand, Mystia replied, "You don't have to tell me twice - I'd rather not lose a hand!"

Giggling, the ghost replied, "Good! You're more fun to eat when you're willing..."

Grinning a shark-toothed grin, Rumia stated, "That is so~ They always are!"

Blushing brightly, Mystia replied, "You don't have to say that out loud, Yuyuko!"

Thinking aloud, I muttered to myself, "So that's her name..."

Chuckling, Master replied from beside me, "That it is."

Taking a bite from a frozen chunk of carrot and potato, I asked my master, "So, erm... did Marisa ever...?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, Marisa's staying her. Honestly, that's the wise thing to do. Which is strange, considering how often she says stupid things..."

Sighing, I said, "But Master, don't you do that as well...?"

Chuckling, she replied matter-of-factly, "I'm also a fairy. I'm entitled to saying and doing stupid things here and there. Comparing that to her regularly lying for not real reason, and I sometimes wonder how she does anything. Heck, if she weren't so go at dodging she'd probably have died years ago."

Tilting my head, I asked, "Really? Do people regularly throw things at her or something?"

Chuckling a bit louder, Master replied, "You could say that. Heck, even I throw things at her when I'm in the mood."

Thinking a moment, I then asked, "Like that pumpkin?"

Snorting, Master answered with a nod, "Like the pumpkin."

Thinking another moment, I asked, "But didn't she say her magic is powered by love? If that's true, shouldn't she be... weak? She must be pretty strong to survive all that throwing..."

Grinning at me, she replied, "Strength isn't required to be good at dodging. That's what speed and agility are for. Don't get me wrong, she can fight real well, but getting hit by those stars of hers wasn't the most painful thing in the world. That spark of hers was the only thing fearsome about her, and boy does she abuse it. She's creative, I'll give her that, but she doesn't quite use it as well as she could. Well, could have. Now such things are a thing of the past, and she actually has power to sniff at. We fae are pretty much collections of raw elemental magic... I wonder just how well she'll use that when she has a full grasp of her power? For now she's like a common fae, but... eventually she'll learn to tap into her new resource of magic. I really look forward to watching her grow... She's forced to stop relying on her bomb cards, after all. I hope her creativity make something wonderful."

Letting silence reign for a short while, I eventually asked, "What's a 'bomb card'?"

Thinking a moment on what to say, Master eventually began to describe, "Well, it's like specialized and spammable spell car-"

Everyone soon found themselves being swallowed up with those portals that the who turned us human used, and we began to fall through a void of violet eyes.

I took on the fetal position as we fell in terror of where we were, and squeezed my eyes shut, muttering, "Please make the pain stop... I didn't mean to hurt you... I overreacted... Please stop... it hurts... No, not that, anything but more..."

From beside me, Master began to look at me with concern in her eyes, asking, "Usa? You okay?" When I kept on muttering, she asked with more force, "Usa?" When I still didn't respond, she pulled me into her arms, and began to listen to my mutterings. After a moment of listening to the pleaded questions coming out of my mouth, she began trying to gently slap my cheeks. "Usa!"

Eventually I stopped feeling the ever watching stares boring into me, and felt gravity return to affecting us, but I continued to whimper at memories I couldn't quite remember of being in the void of eyes once before.

I heard a bubbly female voice say, "Welcome to-" After a moments pause, she asked with no small amount of concern to her voice, "Is she okay?"

Letting out a sigh, Master said, "I'm not sure. Any place I can lie her down?" After a near instantaneous moment, Master said, "Ohh. Thank you."

After a moment more, I felt myself being placed on something soft and springy, before I felt something bounce on it lightly beside me. I soon felt a pair of arms wrapping about my waist, and heard Master say, "It's okay, Usa. Shh. You're alright. I won't let you get hurt, so just open your eyes, and everything will be okay. Nobody will ever hurt you on my watch.

I relaxed a bit at the gentle reassurances, and leaned into the cold body that was against me. I smiled a bit, and after a few minutes of being in her arms, I began to open an eye. Before me was not the terrifying purple eyes from before, but instead the warm, familiar blue of my master. With tears in my eyes, I hugged her back, and we sat on the bed in that position for a good ten minutes.

Smiling against me, I felt her coldness intensify around me, making me feel all the safer. Eventually she asked, "Feeling better, Usa?"

Still hugging her for dear life, I replied, "Y-yeah..."

Chuckling, Master asked in a gentle voice, "So, do you wanna talk about it?"

Pausing for a moment to think of an answer, I eventually replied, "I... The eyes..."

Tightening the embrace, Cirno asked, "What about them?"

At a loss of what to say, I said, "They... I... They were so familiar... So horribly familiar... So... so _painfully_ familiar. I can... almost remember something, but..."

Sighing, Master finished for me, "But you can't."

Nodding into her pale shoulder, I asked, "Why can't I...? If they scare me so much, why can't I remember _why_?"

Thinking a moment, my master eventually replied, "Maybe... Maybe you just don't want to remember."

Furrowing my brows, I cried out, "But I want to remember!"

Releasing me from the hug, and taking me by the shoulder, Cirno began to hold me at an arms length, staring me dead in the eye. "Do you? Do you really, truly want to remember?"

At that, I had no answer. I think I do, but saying it feels... wrong? As if I'm lying. I've been fine without my memories, so why should it bother me? It shouldn't bother me. I'll just... ignore this strange fear I just experienced, then. Right. Nothing bad happened. I saw nothing that scared my bloomers off.

...But still, I feel as if I _should _know. As if I _should _want to find out. Memories are important things, aren't they? I should know why I fear that land of eyes, shouldn't I? Finally having an answer I was happy with, I answered, "I don't want to, but... I should still know."

Chuckling once more, Master replied, "You may never find out. How does that make you feel?"

That question gave me pause once more. When I eventually finished considering things, I replied, "I... I really don't care..." I wonder where Master is going with this?

Snoring, the once pixie replied, "Well, there's your answer. If you don't care, you'll just have to get used to not knowing."

Nodding, I replied, "So long as I have you, I'm fine not knowing." I leaned in and gave my master a soft kiss, which she returned. Now near to her once more, I wrapped my arms around her waist and continued to kiss her, enjoying my bout of assertiveness by way of taking what I wanted from the beautiful fairy I fell in love with. I moved over and wrapped my legs around her waist, sitting on her lap.

Clearing her throat, a voice from behind me said, "_As _I was saying: Welcome to the party of the year! We require that you take your true forms at the swingin' bash!"

Looking over my shoulder, not phased by being watched at all, my lovely master asked, "And if I don't have one?"

Grinning, she answered, "You're a fae! Just change your form to be a bit more elemental-like, and we'll call it a day!"

With me still on her lap, my legs wrapped around her back, Master asked, "And what of Usa?"

At being seen in such a compromising position by a stranger, I tried to remove myself from Cirno's lap, but found her arms to be around my waist, keeping myself from going anywhere. Giving up, and blushing quite hard, I timidly added, "I-I, umm... I don't know what my t-true form i-is..." Being on Master's lap only served to make me more and more nervous at being watched as time went by, and I began to shift a bit on her lap nervously.

Materializing a clip board from thin air, the maid began to look at it. "And you would be Usagi Scarlet?"

Blinking, I replied, "Y-yes. I'm her..."

Grinning, the maid replied, "Then you're exempt from the rule!"

Raising a brow, Master asked, "Any reason why?"

Shrugging, the maid answered, "Just what I was told to do."

Pausing a moment to think, Master then asked, "By who?"

Chuckling at that, the maid replied with a smirk, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sighing at the evasive maid's response, the strongest of the ice fae stated, "You're not going to answer no matter how I ask, are you."

Smiling at my smart master, the ghostly woman answered, "It's good that you don't have to waste time by asking!"

Sighing a bit more, the six-wing I love plainly said while turning to leave, "Great. Well, guess we should head in."

Suddenly in the way, the blonde firmly added, "Not until you take your true form."

Letting out a groan at being hassled by the maid, Master allowed the water in the air around her to collect on her skin, forming into jagged spikes that covered her entire body like armor. "This good?"

Nodding her assent, the ghost replied while giving a thumbs up, "Just peachy!"

Hopping down from the side of the bed, Master asked, "Ready to go in, Usa?" She offered me her hand to help me off the bed, which I took with a smile.

Stepping down from the bed, which vanished as soon as I was off of it, I smiled a bit as I replied, "Yeah, I'm ready to go in, Master." I was slightly entranced by a charming smile that my teacher was giving me as she held my hand in that thing she calls a hand, which was now rough with slight spikes which gently dug into my own hand. It wasn't a strong grip that held my hand, but a secure one. I felt as if, even without the grippy spikes, that our hands wouldn't separate no matter what. If she tugged me along, I would never lose hold of that hand, or so I felt at the moment.

And so I felt her leading me along through the grassy field we had arrived in, which eventually we ended up at a pair of doors which were enormous compared to us. We weren't exactly titans, but we still weren't so small that everything was huge to us. Large, yes, but these doors dwarfed any other doors I had ever seen in memory, which is to say the last few weeks, which could very well mean that such large doors were actually normal, and perhaps even signified something. If I remembered to, I would probably bring it up to big sister Remi later, but it's more a passing thought than anything, meaning that I would likely forget it given time.

We passed through the grand doors in a few easy strides, as if such large doors didn't intimidate my master in the least. She hardly even seemed to noticed the slowing of my pace as we reached the outside of the portal of wood, and simply dragged me through the intimidating things. With the giant wooden gateway cleared, I resumed my normal pace, allowing myself to be led by the hand through the crowds of scary monsters. Strangely enough, we passed by the woman from outside twice as we walked through the party, but Master ignored her a fair bit, as if it made sense for her to be in multiple places at once. Eventually carpet turned to wood, and we came upon a strange sight.

Stopping in her tracks, Master asked, "Know how to dance, Usa?"

While every monster around us danced the night away, I replied, "Erm... What's dancing...?"

Chuckling, Master answered, "Something I've never really tried before, in any kinda structured way. Wanna try? Sorry if I end up stepping on your toes or whatnot. I hear that's a common problem."

Master stood there, and began to look around, admiring the footwork of the various lumbering beasts that each had a unique dance that they preformed with a partner. In the background, we could hear a peppy trumpet, a haunting violin, and a keyboard that somehow brought it all together. The music played slowly, and the dancing matched this.

Taking her eyes off of the crowds, Master offered me her hand. Smiling timidly, I accepted the hand, and we began to awkwardly move, our movements far from complimenting each other in the least. We were mostly stationary for lack of a desire to bump into others. Eventually I had a thought, and I said, "H-hey, umm... Mind if I take the lead? I think..." My voice trailed off as I began to think.

Smiling, Master said, "Sure, Usa." I had her place a hand on the back of my shoulder, while I placed my hand on the back of hers, and our other hands were joined ahead of us. As soon as she stopped awkwardly leading us around, and I had taken the lead, our steps began to look much more like a proper dance, although her half was still awkward.

We slowly spun in place, and occasionally I spun her independent of the spinning, earning me a surprised yelp from my normally dominant master. Our movements were bobbing with the music, or at least mine were. Eventually Master caught on to the bobbing movement, and tried with all her might to keep up, but still let out little yelps with every time I spun her, and at one point I even lifted her into the air by her hips. Still, she followed my lead in the dance I knew not the name of, and eventually the slow dance came to an end when I dipped her body down a bit, and smiled down into her eyes. The dance could have continued, but like many things, waltzing is best enjoyed in moderation, and we had done in for at least ten minutes already.

...Waltzing?

While I was still surprised by my own thought, the bearer of the six diamond-shaped wings said in a surprised voice, "Usa, that was... That was amazing! I never knew you knew how to dance, let alone so well!"

In a bit of a stupor, I replied, "Y-yeah... same..."

Raising a brow, she asked, "You didn't know you know how to dance? Well, you did it damn well for someone who doesn't know what you know, I guess."

After a moment, I rose a brow myself, and said, "It's called... a waltz."

Nodding at that, Master replied, "Well, you wanzu real good, then!"

I let out a sigh at how she said it, as that rubbed me the wrong way, but chose to not mention anything. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shiny red box, and before I even realized it began to make my way over to it, leaving Cirno a bit confused.

Left alone, Master asked, "...Usa? Where are you goin'...?"

Too focused on the task at hand, I lifted the slotted lid of the shiny red box, and climbed inside with a happy little smile on my face. "It's comfy in here..." I felt as if I were where I belonged

From outside of the box, I heard a slightly familiar voice say, "Mmm... B-big...! Is this... Is this what donations feel like...? I've been missing out..."

I had the box hop to position me in a way that I could see who was talking, and found that it was a certain shrine maiden I had first met weeks ago. Not long after I had come to Gensoukyou, in fact. Going on instinct alone, I became one with the box I was inside of as soon as she lifted the grate. Blinking, the shrine maiden asked, "...Where's the big donation?"

Growing uncomfortable by having my mouth held open, I asked with a bit of trouble, "Gonation?"

Starting at hearing me talk, Reimu asked, "What? You've never talked before, box... I thought you _couldn't_."

Finally caught up, as she wasn't in a particular rush, Master said, "Usa, get out of that box..."

Turning her head to Cirno, Reimu asked with a snort, "Cirno? Heh, you certainly look threatening with all that ice on you."

Sighing, Master replied, "Yeah, yeah, I can't really help that. They force you to take your true form at this party."

Raising a brow at that, Reimu asked, "True form? Is that why all the youkai look like youkai, and not young girls for a change?"

At that, Cirno let out a snort. "That's right. Party rules, and such. Kinda silly, really. Fae can't even show their true form to anyone _but_ other fae, so I'm stuck looking all spiky. ...So, why did you bring a donation box to the party?"

Sighing, Reimu answered, "Funny you should ask, really. Turns out I'm Yukari's kid! Surprised? I know I was..."

At that, Cirno began to laugh quite hard, and for a good thirty seconds, while Reimu simply let out a sigh. After her laughter had died down, my master asked, "Are you... Are you serious...? Wait, so you're a youkai too? Why didn't I ever notice?"

Chuckling awkwardly, Reimu explained, "Well... Mama hid it well, apparently."

Letting out a snort, Master replied, "With a power like hers, it would be pretty easy. After all, she _did _turn Usa, Mima, and I human."

Blinking in surprise, the shrine maiden asked, "So _that's _why Mima's alive?"

Nodding, the six-wing replied, "What, you know Mima? ...Ahh, that's right, she's a Hakurei. Makes sense that you would know her."

Pausing for a moment to think on that, Reimu asked, "What? Why do _you _of all people know Mima?"

Smirking, Master replied, "We go way back! I knew her back when she was alive, you know. And besides that? She comes by every night with Rumia to eat at my place. Even cooks sometimes..."

Raising a brow at the statement, Reimu asked, "Ahh, she was at the incident resolution party with her, wasn't she? How do those two even know each other...?"

Chuckling, Master answered, "Well, believe it or not, the two of them worked together to resolve incidents long ago, back when Gensoukyou was young. They worked together much like you and Marisa do. Incident after incident they would team up to resolve, from what I've heard. Only saw one first hand, though."

Snorting, Reimu said, "Marisa just tags along, you know..."

Snorting right back, Cirno replied, "Yeah, if you say so... The two of you have been solving incidents side-by-side for the longest time now! Only a few times have I seen either of you go solo, and most of those times you guys end up losing. Heck, back when the fae were raring for a second fae war, but with humans as the target, I ended up _beating _Marisa when she was alone. Gave herself a handicap on using that annoying reactor of hers, but still. A win's a win."

Snorting once more, the maiden responded, "Yeah, I didn't let her live that down for quite some time..."

Huffing in annoyance, Master replied, "Hey, I'm not _that _weak... I'm just not one for spell cards."

Snorting yet again, Reimu replied, "What could a fairy do?"

Furrowing her brows, Master answered, "Quite a lot. ...And quit snorting already. It gets a bit silly after the first couple.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, the maiden asked, "Name one strong fairy."

Raising a brow, Master answered, "Aside from myself? Yuuka's a pretty good example."

At the claim, Reimu's jaw dropped a bit for a moment, before she righted it. "W-what? There's no way Yuuka's a fairy!"

Smirking, the strong fae replied, "Wanna bet? There's no stronger fae around than her. Just ask her next time you see her. I'm sure she'll tell you without much fuss. Or, if you're feeling stupid, say that fae are weak around her. If you do that, she'll educate you."

Frowning at the mention of fae actually being strong, Reimu demanded, "But I've been attacked by hundreds of you fodder every single incident! Why should I believe that they aren't the norm?!"

Frowning herself, Master replied, "Ohh, that _is _the norm. Few fae even ascend to being four-wings. Although, incident fae are far from in top form. They're panicking, and ornery. They hardly even think when they're like that. They just throw themselves at you like idiots - not that least fae aren't idiots. Many of them actually _are_, but being able to think can do wonders for one's ability to do battle. One can strategize, and use the numbers at one's disposal to one's advantage! If they have two powerful foes before them, they could call a target, and focus on just one. They could try and divide the enemy numbers to make conquering easier. They could all focus on firing as dense a pattern of bullets as possible, thus boxing in their foe! They could-"

I had the lip of the box bite down on my master's dress, and give it a tug, redirecting her attention to me. Nervously, I said, "Master, you're acting... strangely."

Knowing what I meant, Master blinked, before blushing a bit. "Erm... Ignore that outburst just now, alright?"

Focused on the box I was within, Reimu asked, "Who are you, and why are you in my box?"

At that, my shiny red temporary home stiffened along with me.


	40. Party Time: Rumia Route

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: ...

Y/N: ...Why do you look constipated?

A/N: ...You aren't mad?

Y/N: About?

A/N: Ahh, well... W-well, that's not important.

Y/N: No, if it makes you look like you're trying to soil yourself, it must be.

A/N: N-no, nothing important at all!

Y/N: Hmm...

A/N: ...

Y/N: ...

A/N: ...Well?

Y/N: Something is troubling you, isn't it.

A/N: Well... maybe a little...

Y/N: Here, let me rock you a bit and see what happens.

A/N: Wait, wha- ...Wait, what?! Why am I a baby?!

Y/N: Upsadaisy~

A/N: Weee~

Y/N: Heh, just like Remilia...

A/N: Mmm...

Y/N: Aww, she's snuggling into my che- eep! Wait, no sucking allowed! Get oooff~

A/N: Om!

Y/N: Gya! No biting either! Stop that!

A/N: Nngngng...

Y/N: Stop chewing on that! That _hurts_, dang it! Fine, suck all you want, just stop treating it as a chew toy!

A/N: Mmm...

Y/N: Ugh... Turning her into a baby was a horrible idea... My poor nipple...

* * *

Night, Sleepy Hollow, Jack's Mansion, Rumia's PoV:

As I fell, I swiftly rolled my body into a jelly ball, and hardened my surface to like one would expect of rubber. When I landed hard in the grass, I bounced back up and into the gap I had come from. You'd think that Yukari would be quicker with closing the thing. I ended up back in the little hovel that Cirno calls a home these days just as the gate closed. I landed softly on the dirt floor, and bounced a few times before I began to laugh at the happening. Did I seriously just throw myself out of the party by accide-?

Just as I thought I had separated myself from the group a second gap opened under me, and I fell through once more, landing in the grass once more, and once more bouncing through the gap, but this time the thing didn't close, and I passed through it a second time, a third time, a fouth time, and soon my bounces had become dulled enough that I didn't make it back in and the portal of sorts closed.

With a grin on her face, a maid said, "Ohh, you're here to stay this time! I was certainly surprised when you bounced like that... Usually I'm the one that does the surprising, so I fell for that surprise quite well I suppose. Anyways, it's good that you are already in your true form! Stay that way."

Looking around, I found something to be missing. With all the confusion on my face that a ball could produce, I asked, "Where did Mima go?"

Thinking for a moment, the ethereal maid answered, "The shrine maiden? She went in about ten minutes ago."

Raising a brow that wasn't there with muscles I lacked, I exclaimed, "But I was only gone for about half a minute!"

Smirking, the maid replied, "Maybe to _you_, but to the rest of us you were gone for _thirty minutes_!"

...Did Yukari seriously mess with time just for a stupid party? Not wasting another minute, I let myself loosen up, and turned into a blob of jelly. Looking around a moment, I decided to head towards the rather boring looking mansion by way of flinging myself and rolling so as to move quickly.

From behind me, the ghostly maid simply waved me off as I rolled away, calling out, "Have fun~"

As I rolled, I timed the point I stopped at carefully, soon turned myself sticky, and came to a rather sudden stop, yanking a somewhat large amount of grass from the ground as I did so. Collecting the grass within me, I began to make my way into the party at a more respectable speed.

I weaved through the crowd, and began to search for Mima. I searched, and I searched, for hours on end even, but I never did locate her. Letting out a pocket of air as a sigh, I said, "Dammit, I wanted to enjoy the party with Mima... No point in even _being _here if I don't get to spend it with Mima." It was true, really. With Mima now back, and my love for her rekindled, I truly felt that I was wasting time if I was without her.

In my wandering, I eventually found myself in a strange place, where there were stands and pumpkins lined up in a row. There were dozens of stations set across a set of three long tables. My curiosity peaked, I headed to one, swallowed up a chair, used it to elevate myself from the floor. Reading the little sign at the station, I began to speak as I read. "'Test your skills in a contest of skill to see who can craft the greatest jack-o-lantern', huh? 'Rules: No using body parts to enhance your pumpkin, as that would be unfair'?" Who in their right mind would do such a thing...? "'Limit one per contestant'? Well, that makes sense. Wouldn't want to run out of pumpkins. 'You may work as a team if you so wish, so don't worry about such a penalty'? Wish I had someone to work with... It's a bit lonely to work alone. Sure, I'd do better alone, but still.

From the chair, I slid onto the table, and enveloped the pumpkin. I only had one shot at this, and I had to make it count. I just have to envision exactly what I want. Eat a hole through only the very bottom of it. Scoop out the insides. Eat the insides. gently caress the gourd with my insides as I consider exactly how to do this.

After a short few minutes, I began to burn the skin from what I had chosen to be the front of the thing, and slowly ate it into the shape of a particularly large face. The back became like hair, the sides became ears and the front... The front became a beautiful face. I couldn't technically see it, but I felt it with my insides. The shape was just like hers, save for the eyes simply being holes.

When it was done, I removed myself from it, and slithered back over to the chair. The process of slowly shaping it how I pleased took an entire hour to complete, but it was worth it. The pumpkin looked impossibly like a smiling Mima, and I couldn't help but gurgle happily at my work.


End file.
